One More Hawke
by Musicalrain
Summary: Events in DAII if there were four Hawke siblings instead of three. F!Hawke archer/Cullen. Eventual F!Hawke warrior/Fenris. F!Hawke mage/Nathaniel. Fic is a work in progress. I have no rights to Dragon Age, I just have fun with it. Please Review! SPORADIC UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

One More Hawke

_Note: This is a Dragon Age II version of my fic, Triple Threat Shepards, that I've written as a fanfic for Mass Effect 3. _

_Helpful info: AU-ish. Slight alteration of timeline and characters. Eldest Hawke sibling is Olisa (rogue archer). Younger set of Hawke triplets: Marianna (OC; warrior two-handed ax), Lizbeth (rough equivalent of Bethany's character & replacement for her in this fic; elemental/warrior mage), Carver (warrior two-handed sword; generally same as Carver from game). _

_Extra note: In case you're curious, I wrote Triple Threat Shepards for my two younger sisters (who are twins) and one has requested that I write something similar in the Dragon Age universe._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

**Prelude**

Mother collapsed and the darkspawn were right on the family's trail. Lizbeth quickly erected a wall of flame to cut off the spawn's pursuit. The few that made it through were quickly cut down by the blades of Marianna and Carver; the family's warriors. The injured darkspawn's cries were cut short by a volley of arrows unleashed by the head of the family, Olisa Hawke.

After Olisa convinced the family that it would be best to move, the Hawkes came to the aid of a woman named Aveline and her husband, Ser Wesley.

After fighting through waves of darkspawn, the group came to a clearing where they were attacked by a gigantic monstrosity – an ogre that just crushed the youngest warrior, Carver, while he tried to protect his mother.

Olisa heard a scream, and saw that it came from her mother, Leandra, as she rushed to her only son's fallen body. The family's mabari, Dagger, was the first to attack the murderous beast. With the added help of Aveline, the women were able to slay the ogre.

But soon they were overwhelmed by darkspawn from all directions, and without the assistance of a certain Witch of the Wilds, the Fereldens may have never been able to escape to Kirkwall.

…...


	2. Chapter 2: One year, four months later

**One year, four months later**

Olisa stared into her empty tankard with a sigh, "I can't even afford another mug of ale. Everything's been put away."

Marianna snorted to her sister's left, "Maybe you should get a job..." The dark auburn-haired woman teased.

"What? And give up freelance work? Where's the fun in that? I get to meet lots of new people, and each one wants to kill me eight different ways – _and_ – I get to go to all sorts of lovely places, like abandoned warehouses and the charming slums," the elder Hawke rolled her eyes.

Olisa noticed that the lyrium-tattooed elf sitting in front of her was nearly snarling at something over her shoulder. Hawke turned her head slowly, and saw Anders, Lizbeth, and Aveline walking to the bar. Lizbeth was leaning in close to Anders and giggling at something he said.

Marianna chuckled, "Good thing Aveline decided to be Beth's watch dog for the evening, because I don't think either one of us are in a state to do much if the man gets graby."

Olisa hummed thoughtfully, "I would be more opposed to their... hmm... friendship, if he wasn't tutoring her on creation magics. She needs practice on those." Fenris snorted into his tankard. He's been on the receiving end of one of Beth's misplaced paralysis glyphs before.

When the three returned to the table with two mugs of ale and a bowl of nuts, Varric spoke up from his card-game with Isabela, "Hawke! Why don't you treat us to a tale of your history. Some of us," he winked at Merrill, who promptly blushed, "Have been wanting to know more about you and your sisters."

Olisa leaned forward and sat her elbows on the table, completely ignoring that one elbow was pushed into the tavern's filth since she wore her Ferelden leathers, "Well a little over a year ago our family came to Kirkwall to escape the Blight. We joined up with the Red Iron. And now here we are saving up coin to go on your brother's expedition."

Varric shook his head, and then offered, "If you can do better than that, I'll buy you another ale."

The archer grinned, "Deal... You know, I like telling stories as much as any good rogue. So. Well, mother came from a noble family here in Kirkwall, the Amells, and she met father and left with him to Ferelden. Father was once a mage at the Gallows. A little after father became an apostate, mother became pregnant with me. Three years later, she had the triplets: Marianna, Lizbeth, and Carver. Carver was the only boy."

She grinned, "Drove him batty having three older sisters." Varric smirked and said, "I bet." The others murmured their agreements.

Hawke continued, "We moved a lot. And all of us started weapons training when we were seven. Life on the run was dangerous, and we all understood the risks. Father taught the triplets all they know. He liked to use his staff as a sword, like Lizbeth does. He had a staff like hers too. Half blade. Looked swordish... Mother taught me the bow. Her family would go on hunts all the time with other nobles, and archery was the only non-ladylike skill she knew, really. She once said that Amells were either mages or archers."

She gestured to her arms, "And I, obviously, don't have the upper-body of a swordsman. I'm also too short." She chuckled, "Funny. In our family the oldest's the shortest, and the youngest was the tallest."

She looked at Aveline, "You know, you're the only one here who's seen Carver." She turned back to the crowd of her companions, "Carver had hair like mine," she gestured to her raven mane, "And he was the only one with blue eyes like mother. Father had black hair too. Mother's was brown like Lizbeth. And apparently, Anna has grandmother's hair.

"Anyways," she drawled, "After father passed I moved the family to Lothering, where we took in Dagger. When I came of age I joined the king's army, and soon after Marianna and Carver followed. We fought the darkspawn at Ostagar, and barely made it out. We rushed home, grabbed mother and Lizbeth and ran. We met Aveline then," she paused and looked at the older woman questioningly. At her nod, the rogue continued her tale, "and her husband, Ser Wesley."

Her brow furrowed, "We came across an ogre. He killed Carver. Wesley passed soon after. And by luck, fate, or the will of the Maker – we made it to Kirkwall with the help of some old witch."

She sighed, "While mother was in Ferelden, Uncle Gamlen was busy pissing away her family's name and fortune. The only way we could get into the city, was by joining up with the Red Iron or some sketchy smuggler's group. The Red Iron gave Lizbeth protection too... So, I guess I can't say too many bad things about them. Not when I was the bastards' personal assassin," she muttered the last sentence under her breath.

"We – Marianna, Lizbeth, Aveline, and I – had to work off our debt with the mercenaries. After we were free and clear, we heard about Bartrand's plans. We've figured that the expedition is a surefire way to buy back the Amell estate. And you know, give mother back her childhood home. There's also safety in coin."

She grinned at the dwarf, "Good enough for ya, Varric? You owe me at least a pint. That was a lot of words."

The dwarf chuckled, "Sure thing Hawke. I'll buy you two."

…...


	3. Chapter 3: One month later

**One month later**

The Hawke sisters had just arrived in Varric's suite to finalize the plans of the expedition.

"So Hawke," the storyteller started, "Since you're the self-appointed head of our merry band of foundlings, you should decide who to bring."

Olisa tapped a finger on her chin, "Yeah. The Deep Roads would be a little crowed with everyone." She sighed, "We should avoid bringing as many women as possible. Father taught us about darkspawn in our studies, and let's just say women are... more at risk around them." At the dwarf's disgusted face she quickly added, "No! It's nothing like what you're thinking. Well, not really."

She looked at her two sisters, "One of you should stay behind with mother and look after her. We can't trust Gamlen to provide for her. We'll be gone for about a month." She looked between the two, "And it's up to you who stays. I'll leave Dagger with you too."

Lizbeth quickly reasoned before Marianna could speak, "It should be me to go. I'd be in more danger as an apostate alone in the city, and they'll need my magic. I can make water, and heal a little." She looked at Olisa hopefully, "Fresh safe water will be difficult to come across."

Marianna made a sound in the back of her throat, "Fine. So, how am I exactly supposed to provide for mother? We've only been making coin doing these random odd jobs lately."

Olisa grinned, "You've always been mother's favorite, Anna. I knew you'd stay. Aveline's been able to secure a position for you in the City Guard. You can bring Dagger along too."

"Andraste's tits, sister. Did you have a plan if Beth offered to stay behind?" Marianna groaned.

She shrugged, "Tavern wench?"

"Hey!" The youngest sister huffed.

Varric chuckled, and the trio turned their attention to the man, "So that's me, you," he pointed at Olisa, "Sunshine, Blondie and Broody. Sounds good to me, Hawke."

…...


	4. Chapter 4: Two days later

**Two days later**

"I don't like the idea of any of you going on this expedition," Leandra cried as two of her daughters double-checked their packs in Gamlen's hovel.

"We'll be fine, Mother." Lizbeth assured, "Varric's brother has hired a lot of men. And we're even bringing a very experienced healer, who's a Grey Warden and can sense the darkspawn too."

"Yes, Anders wasn't it?" Leandra sighed, "I just can't bear the thought of loosing another child to those beasts," her voice cracked. Lizbeth's eyes teared as she hugged her mother.

A few hours later in the Deep Roads, Bartrand stopped the group to make camp. Lizbeth made a small fire for her companions from some of the timber that was brought along. She then set to work on refilling their canteens. Varric walked up to her and handed her his, "I might not know much about magic, but I didn't think there was a water spell, Sunshine."

Lizbeth chuckled softly, "Ice and fire at the same time makes water. But you have to be careful, or you'll end up with steam." She said as water rolled off her palm and into the half-empty canteen.

Anders sat next to her, "I've always made a ball of ice and then melted it for water." He commented as he tried to make water Beth's way. Lizbeth laughed when he ended up creating steam.

Fenris sat a companionable distance away from Olisa as she set to work on recording the day's events in her journal. Varric soon joined the silent duo and, too, sat beside Hawke.

"Tell me something I don't know Hawke." The dwarf asked.

The archer giggled, "Like my favorite color? Yellow, but I like to wear red. Or how about my age? Twenty-two. Or maybe something like, does my short-bow have a cute name like Bianca? Well, no. But if I had to pick one, maybe Arnold." She grinned.

Varric sighed, "I was actually hoping for something like 'I have the gift of foresight, and I know we're going to be rich', but I'll settle for your first name."

"My first name?" She repeated with a raised brow. "You don't know my first name?" She asked a little too loudly, and a few octaves too high.

Varric shrugged, "Sunshine and Twilight always call you 'sister', and when I first met you my contacts could only give me your family name – Hawke. Everyone else calls you Hawke too."

"They all call me Hawke, because _you_ call me Hawke," Olisa countered. She smirked, "You have to guess first."

"Bianca?" "Nope." "Mirabel?" "Nope." "Leandra?" "Nope." "Daisy?" "Nope."

Varric leaned forward and interrupted Fenris' scowling at his dirty feet with, "You've gotta help me here, elf."

Fenris glared at the dwarf briefly before smirking, "I know Hawke's name."

"How come the broody elf knows your name?" Varric grumbled at Olisa.

She smiled, "He asked. Awhile ago too."

"I just asked," he pouted.

"Yeah, true. But this is more fun."

"Olisa!" Lizbeth shouted from her seat across the fire with Anders.

"Hey! _Lizbeth_, I was having fun here." Her younger sister shrugged in response.

"Olisa," Varric sounded out, then tilted his head to look at her, "You don't really look like an Olisa, Hawke."

"Oh, really? What do I look like then?"

"Maybe a Jacklyn?"

"I see it," Fenris agreed.

That's how the next two weeks went for the companions. A few hours of a forced march through the Deep Roads, followed by a short respite, before a handful of time devoted to sleep.

…...


	5. Chapter 5: Fifteen days later

**Fifteen days later**

About four days in, the expedition team's path was blocked, and Hawke and her companions were able to find a way around while eliminating the resistance and finding a lost Sandal.

Now they were where they wanted to be. The group had set off in search of treasure, and had just come across a lyrium idol. Which they gave to Bartrand, who locked them into the room and left with the idol.

Olisa sighed and rubbed her forehead in irritation as Varric began yelling and pounding on the door. She heard Lizbeth whimper, the girl had a fear of being locked-up, and she promptly went over and gave her sister a hug. "Hey, we're getting out of here. You hear? I would never lie to you." The young mage nodded her head and Olisa released her.

They found a hidden path in the back. After fighting darkspawn, a demon, and rock wraiths, including a gigantic one, the team found a substantial amount of treasure. All of them filled their pockets with as much as they could. Varric took the nicest pieces and wrapped them in cloth before packing them away.

As they headed out, Olisa instructed, "Fenris and Beth take point. Anders heal. Varric and I target everything else."

…...


	6. Chapter 6: Three days later

**Three days later**

Lizbeth had started to feel ill that night. Anders had fallen asleep almost as soon as they made camp, and she didn't want to bother her sister. Olisa had been studiously examining the Warden maps, trying to find the quickest route out of the blasted Deep Roads.

Lizbeth eventually fell asleep.

When she awoke in the morning, she collapsed as soon as she got to her feet. Her skin looked grey, glassy, and thin. Her veins were more pronounced, and her eyes sunken into her skull. Olisa rushed to her sister's side as quickly as she could, "Lizbeth!"

Anders explained that it was the taint, and that the only option for her to live would be to undergo the Joining. He stressed that death may be more merciful, that the life of a Grey Warden was no gift.

Varric fell to his knees besides the sisters and whispered rushed apologies, "I'm so sorry Sunshine... By the Ancestors, Twilight's going to kill me..."

He made the deathly ill girl softly chuckle, "Oh, Varric. I will miss you so."

"No!" Olisa shouted, "Don't talk like that Beth! You're going to live." She looked up at Anders, "We're taking her to the Wardens," she ordered with finite determination.

Before Olisa could properly blink, her sister was gone and they were making camp hours away from the Wardens. Varric and Anders split Lizbeth's duties, while Olisa prepped the bedrolls and Fenris checked their rations.

Once Olisa had finished, she stripped her outer leathers until she was only wearing a sleeveless tunic and her short leggings. She settled herself by the fire, and curled her arms around her knees.

She said to no one in particular, "You know, I don't know how Lizbeth's going to be a Grey Warden. She's afraid of so many things: spiders, cages, heights... And she's always had someone looking out for her. She's never been alone before. She gets so terrified easily too. She was always crying when the Templars were hunting us. Always so afraid..." Olisa sighed deeply and rested her head on her knees, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Anders squatted next to her, he wasn't sure what compelled him to, but he said, "Maybe she was like that as a child, Hawke. But she is none of those things now. She's a strong woman. She is not what you described."

"Sunshine's grown up," Varric agreed.

"Lizbeth is strong," Fenris offered.

Olisa raised her red-rimmed eyes to look at the men. She said quietly with a sniffle, "You're right. Sometimes I forget, but she's a fighter now. She killed her first man when we tried out for the Red Iron." She shook her head, "I always regretted not looking into the smuggler's business better. That would've been easier on her. But, it's just, mercenary work sounded easy to me. I killed my first at twelve, Anna's was at fourteen, same with Carver. It didn't sound like a big deal. We were soldiers, and Aveline had no problems with it either." She closed her eyes, "I remember the way she looked right after." She shook her head, "There was even a fight before then, before we got to talk to Gamlen. All she did was cripple the men, not kill. She killed darkspawn though, but it's not the same." She opened her eyes again with a faraway look, "She changed so much that first year. I just don't want her to break." Her voice cracked on the last word.

She sighed, "Look at me, worrying if my sister's going to be able to handle being a Warden, and I don't even know if she's alive." She laughed, but it was humorless.

Suddenly she got an idea, and rocked to sit on her knees, "The Hero of Ferelden!" She announced with a twinkle in her eyes, "He's our cousin! Simon Amell! Maybe he'll look out for her?" She asked in the direction of Anders.

"It's possible," Anders nodded.

The woman smiled. It was weak, but it was a real smile.

…...

_Note: I have a good chunk of this fic written, but it's in various stages of editing. I may post some more later today. :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Three weeks later

**Three weeks later**

Olisa had chosen a path that exited the Deep Roads at about a two day's hike away from Kirkwall. Due to Bartrand, they couldn't use the same tunnels they had used before.

They heard the rain before they saw it. It was nighttime, and as soon as Hawke could make out the cave's entrance, she started running and yelped, "Fresh air!" with her arms outstretched.

As soon as she was outside, she kicked off her boots and spun around in the muddy earth with her hands and face pointed to the sky.

Fenris went outside too, but his reaction to the surface world was less jubilant. The elf simply stood rooted to one spot with his face tilted upwards in the rain.

Varric and Anders stayed in the lip of the cave. "You're going to get sick Hawke!" Anders called out.

As the rogue started to, well, frolic in the rain, Varric added, "You're acting more elf-like than Broody here." When that didn't catch her attention, the dwarf added, "You're going to rust Arnold and that pretty little knife you keep in your gauntlet."

Hawke laughed, and it was a musical sound, "I have five knives on me Varric, and they're all replaceable. Even Arnold. He should be retired anyway. I've had him since I joined the army." She continued to frolic.

After several moments of skipping and twirling, Hawke said, "You know, you and Anders should really join us! You guys should wash off the Deep Road's muck at least!"

They couldn't fight her on that point, so a half-hour later the four of them were surrounding a fire in the cave's entrance while cold and wet.

Hawke was grinning. Varric didn't much like that grin. She giggled as she announced, "Don't look at me!" and then promptly shoved a hand down her breastplate.

Her hand emerged with a metal flask, "Been saving this for when we made it out." She waved it about, "It's moonshine!" She was really in a giddy mood. The others wondered if she had helped herself to the moonshine beforehand – it would explain why she was frolicking.

She opened the flask and took a large gulp with a chocking sound and a snort. "Whew!" And she passed it to Fenris. Once her hands were free, Hawke took out the strip of leather holding her high, and very messy, bun up. It was probably the first time any of the men had seen her hair completely down. She was always up and ready for the day well before the rest of them.

With her blunt overgrown bangs plastered to her face, and her tangled soaking wet hair down, paired with her alcohol warmed face, well, Hawke looked a little worse for wear. She started to finger comb her hair, and once it started to become straighter, it became clear that it went at least as far as her navel.

Varric whistled after a sip of moonshine, "Hawke, how do you take care of that mop?"

She shrugged, "It's not too much more work than my sisters' hair, really. Out of the ponytail, Lizbeth's hair is about mid-bicep. And, well, you can see that Marianna's is just barely shoulder-length. Mine's only lower back. See?" She flipped her hair back, and half-turned around. "Where's the moonshine?" She asked immediately after.

It was still raining after her fourth gulp of moonshine, so Hawke decided it would be best to take advantage of the rain and wash up. She stripped down to her tunic and short leggings, and grabbed her remaining quarter-cake of soap before announcing, "I'm going to bathe. In the rain. Be back soon!"

"Someone should make sure she doesn't get lost," muttered Varric.

Fenris sighed and left the cave even before Anders could utter a single word of protest. Fenris smirked as he could hear the distressed sounds of Anders' whining as he followed Hawke through the rain. She stopped at an outcrop of rocks, and Fenris decided it would be best if he waited at the other side.

Mere minutes later, Fenris could hear Olisa swearing, "Maker's balls! Where are you, you little bastard?"

"Hawke?" He called out.

"Fenris!" She squeaked.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, no! It's just... I lost my smalls. But don't worry! I'll find 'em!"

The next morning Hawke woke up with a pounding headache. When Anders saw her grimace, he walked over to her and asked, "Healing?" She nodded and hissed in pain. He chuckled as he applied the healing magic.

She blinked hard, "Umm... What happened? The last thing I remember is brushing my hair."

The mage blushed, "It's probably better that way."

Fenris walked into the cave carrying their morning meal, and at Hawke's horrified face he added, "We managed to get you to sleep shortly after you went to 'bathe in the rain'."

Varric snorted, "You're not nearly as bad as Rivaini when you've had too much to drink."

That night they camped under the stars again, and by the next afternoon they were at Kirkwall.

…...

_Note: I originally wrote this chapter while under the influence of way too much caffeine. So it's a little atypically silly, and so I blame energy drinks. I decided not to cut it out though. Hope you're enjoying so far!_


	8. Chapter 8: In Kirkwall

**In Kirkwall**

Varric and Hawke had walked to Lowtown together, since Gamlen's hovel was conveniently near the Hanged Man.

"Flaming nug shit!" Varric looked at the cursing human curiously, "Marianna's probably on Guard duty now." She groaned, "Can you send out a runner to tell her to come home as soon as she can?"

"Sure thing Hawke," the dwarf patted her on the arm as an offer of support, before he left to his tavern suite.

When Olisa cautiously entered her uncle's home, her mother swept to her feet and dropped her needlework.

"Olisa! Oh, thank the Maker!" She ran over and embraced her daughter, "Where's Lizbeth?"

Olisa shook her head once, and when Leandra took in her troubled expression she dropped to her knees.

Hawke squatted next to her mother and rubbed her back in soothing circles as she cried. Olisa felt her own despair returning.

"Lizbeth was tainted, mother," she said softly, gently, "We took her to the Grey Wardens. The Joining could save her. But I – I don't... I don't..." She stopped. Her mother was trembling, she knew enough.

The door opened then to Marianna and Dagger. The hound wagged his tail twice, but then whined to see his people so distressed. Marianna was shocked to only see Olisa, so she dragged her older sister to her feet and spun her around to face her.

She gasped when she saw the state her sister was in. Her pale skin had an unhealthy sheen; naturally she lacked the honey tones of her sisters', but her skin looked far more ashen and frail. Even her shinning deep mahogany eyes were dull. She lost a lot of weight too; she was all bones and skin.

"Anna," her sister sniffled, "Beth... She ended up sick, like Ser Wesley. But Anders... We took her to the Wardens. She might... She might still be alive, sister."

Marianna's mouth hung open. She didn't know what to say. A range of emotions crossed over her face as she processed what Olisa had said. Anger, fear, sadness – she felt all of these, and more, within a few seconds.

Marianna finally managed to ask angrily, "When," she swallowed, "when will we know?"

Olisa shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe someone can send a letter. I just don't know."

…...

_Note: We're almost at the meat of the story. ;)_


	9. Chapter 9: One year later

**One year later**

It took over two months to secure the purchase of the Amell estate through the Vicount's office. By that time, Varric had sold all the expensive pieces from the expedition and split the profits in half with Hawke. She paid handsomely to have the estate put back together as quickly as humanly possible – that took six months. Slowly Leandra began to associate with the nobles more, took her maiden name again, and roughly a year later – finally convinced her daughters to parade around with the upper-class too.

And that's why Olisa and Marianna were leaning against a far wall in the back of the De Launcet ballroom sipping expensive wine.

Marianna's eyes were scanning the ever growing crowd much like her namesake. Abruptly, she shoved her wine glass into her sister's empty hand and started to walk away.

Olisa opened her mouth in protest, "Where are you going?" and she started to follow her. Then she saw none other than Seamus Dumar standing by the entrance. "You're abandoning me for Seamus?"

"Yup," Marianna said over her shoulder. After her shifts with the Guard, Marianna often found herself chatting with Seamus in the Keep for hours on end.

Infuriated, Olisa shoved the wine glasses onto the nearest table, and was muttering under her breath when someone approached her from behind.

"I wouldn't abandon you for Seamus."

Olisa turned her head upon hearing the deep voice, and was face-to-face with Knight-Capitan Cullen. The Ferelden Templar had abandoned his armor, and was wearing a Templar dress suit, who's design stressed his position within the Order.

Olisa felt her eyebrow twitch, _w__as __he __trying __to __be __funny?_ "Uh..." _Real __eloquent __Olisa._

"I mean, Knight-Capitan! What a pleasant surprise."

Cullen coughed into his fist, "Serah Hawke. Would you... Care to dance?" He was glad that he managed not to stutter or blush.

Olisa was befuddled. She felt her eyebrow twitch again, but still took his outstretched hand.

They were dancing through their second song, and Olisa felt herself mentally thanking her mother for the forced dance lessons so she didn't look too foolish. She even saw her sister dancing with Seamus, and had to restrain herself from marching over to the pair and doing _something _to the boy. Her fingers flexed at the thought.

Cullen hummed, "You don't like your sister with the Vicount's boy?"

She turned her face back to her dance partner, and had to work hard to unfurl her eyebrows, "Well, um... I'm sure he's a very nice boy. But look at him," she lowered her voice, "He's practically grabbing her arse."

Cullen chuckled, and the corners of Olisa's mouth raised at the sound. She took a deep breath, "I have to just ignore them, and I won't cause a scene. Besides, Marianna's plenty old enough to decide who she wants to dance with."

Cullen spun her into the next steps of the dance, "Yes, Marianna. She's the one who favors that rather large ax, correct?"

"Yep. A double-bearded red iron ax. She bought it back in Lothering. Took her forever to save up enough coin. The thing's her baby."

Cullen nodded before he asked his next question, "What of your other sister? Beth, was it?"

She frowned briefly, "Lizbeth... She's a Grey Warden now. Been gone for over a year." She smirked before commenting, "Try not to look too relieved. I know you never believed her to be a swordsman."

He sighed as he mentally scolded himself, "I'm only relieved that I won't have to arrest you for harboring an apostate." He smirked at her small smile.

"Well, that's a real shame. Especially if your arresting me included _manhandling_." She blushed slightly at his flustered look before quickly adding, "Sorry, been spending too much time around a scantily clothed pirate wench."

The song ended and she stood on her slippered tiptoes, since she could not seem to manage heels, and kissed him softly on his cheek, "Thank you Cullen. I know you kept the Templars out of our hair while Lizbeth was around, so thank you."

She walked away to grab her sister at the edge of the dance floor, and Cullen found himself admiring her blood-red velvet dress from behind.

…...


	10. Chapter 10: The next day

**The next day**

"Bela!" Hawke strode to greet the pirate in her usual spot at the Hanged Man's bar, "How would you like to go with me to the Gallows' markets?"

"Let me guess," the pirate captain took a drink of ale despite the hour, "Your sister is on duty, and you'd rather go with someone who isn't sensitive to the sight of mages or Templars, hmm?"

"Exactly so. And that leaves me with you or Varric to bring along, and since I saw you first..."

Hawke heard a huff beside her, "I'm insulted. Of course you would see Rivaini first."

"Oh, my favorite dwarf! I'm so sorry Bianca," Varric batted her hand away from his crossbow. "Of course you two can come along too."

As they sat in the small boat to cross the harbor, Varric smirked and said, "Are you sure we're just here to visit the market? Or a certain Knight-Captain who _manhandles_ his charges?"

Olisa looked at him slack-jawed, "How did you... That was last night!"

The dwarf smiled smugly as Isabela pouted, "You got manhandled and didn't give me any details Hawke? I'm hurt."

"For the love of," Hawke rubbed her forehead. "There was no manhandling. We only danced." At Isabela's suggestive wink she had to add, "In a ballroom. Not like that, Bela!" She looked at Varric, "And if you must know, I've been waiting for the weapons dealer to get new stock in. I still want to replace Arnold."

Cullen was making his rounds around the merchant stalls when he heard a high-pitched squeal. When he looked in the direction of the source of the sound, he saw Hawke flanked by who must have been the 'scantily clothed pirate wench' and a dwarf he's seen accompany her before. She was flailing one arm about and practically bouncing while holding onto one of the weapons merchant's short-bows. As he got closer, he could see that the bow was made of elaborately sculpted iron shaped to look like a pair of bird's wings. _Fitting_, he thought. As he neared he heard her ask, "How much?" to the merchant. Cullen couldn't hear the man, but he heard her enigmatic "Sold!" at the top of her lungs.

"What do you think? Does he look like a Walter to you Varric?"

"Hmm..." The dwarf tapped his shaved chin, "I guess so, Olisa." She squawked unintelligibly, so he added, "Sorry Hawke. Been wanting to try out your first name for awhile now."

"Well _you_ can just stick with Hawke since you're the one who started calling me it, thank you. And for punishment, you can hold Arnold," she removed her Ferelden short-bow from her back and shoved it at the other archer.

"You name your bows?" She heard a man's voice laced with humor ask.

She turned around, "Cullen!" and clutched her new bow to her chest. "Ah, well yes. Varric's crossbow," she pointed at the dwarf, "is named Bianca, so I just decided to too... Well that sounds silly, doesn't it?" She blushed embarrassedly.

"Not at all," he smiled.

"Hawke. Introduce me to this piece of man meat," Isabela purred.

Olisa scowled at her friend, "Formerly Capitan Isabela meet Knight-Capitan Cullen."

Isabela bowed to give him a full view of her cleavage, and he looked away and cleared his throat awkwardly.

He returned his attention to Hawke, "Serah Hawke. I don't know much about archery, but it seems as though it would require some practice to adjust to the weight differences between your bows. I'd like to offer use of the Templar's training arena."

Her eyes were wide as she replied, "I'd like that." She turned towards Varric, "Could you hold onto Arnold for me? I'd like to mount him somewhere." She strapped Walter to her back, and took the arm Cullen had offered her with his charming shy smile. As they walked away they could hear Hawke's companions' cackling and Isabela's, "He just wants her alone."

They crossed through several gates until they came to a fairly open area lined with practice dummies and weapons racks. Cullen paused after a few steps in, "I have to return to my rounds, but feel free to use our facilities. If you need anything Ser Saris is overlooking the new recruits today. And I'll come by once my shift is over."

She smirked, "That's fine. It'll probably take me a few hours to get a handle on the new bow. Thank you Cullen."

When Cullen returned he saw Hawke bent with one knee on the ground and three new recruits standing near her. She seemed to be teaching them different techniques, but he couldn't know which ones – he was not that familiar with archery. As he approached, she stood up and twisted the bow horizontally in front of her. She seemed to be demonstrating a defensive posture. Then in the blink of an eye, she unsheathed a knife hidden in her gauntlet. She then spun the bow and knife simultaneously to seemingly demonstrate close quarters combat.

"If you'd come by earlier, I would've shown you an attack that I – well, let's just say it's only really used by Antivan Crows."

"What, whoring yourself and then killing the prostitute?" one of the recruits jeered.

Hawke suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, she was a guest after all, "No... If you're against multiple opponents, you can back-flip away from one while you shoot the other at a vital point midair." She looked at the recruits thoughtfully, "I don't think it would work in plate though. You'd have to be wearing leather for the flexibility."

"We have time to learn that! Come on," another recruit practically begged.

Hawke shook her head, "I could demonstrate it, but it would take the better part of a day just to get the very basics underfoot. And you haven't even tried the blocking and hand-to-hand yet," she teased.

"I think they're only interested in seeing some... non-traditional combat techniques," Cullen offered once he was near enough. The three recruits saluted him.

"You're just leading me on then?" Hawke directed at the recruits, "And here I was, all excited to show you something new."

The one who had begged before pointed at himself, "_I'm_ actually interested in learning alternative combat tactics. I don't know about the others."

Hawke chuckled, "Fine. I'll give you one last parting show." She walked a few feet over while stretching her arms above her head. "Head shot," she pointed at the straw dummy in front of her. She drew her bow and back-flipped. And true to what she said, she got a perfect head shot.

Cullen escorted her out of the arena after goodbyes were exchanged.

He spoke as they passed through the first set of gates, "You know when I said 'seeing some non-traditional combat techniques', I really meant... gawking." He finished awkwardly.

Hawke smirked, "I know. But the one seemed sincere enough."

He looked at her from his side, "You said that last one was a technique used by the Crows? How did you come by that then? You're obviously not a Crow."

Her smirk disappeared then. "I worked for the Red Iron after our family fled to the city. Quit once my debt was repaid," she stated matter-of-factly. She smiled, "If you want to hear the whole story, I'm sure Varric would just love to tell it to you some time. The dwarf seems to have an unhealthy obsession with my life." Cullen had heard rumors about her connection to the Red Iron, but then he also heard that she had ended the bastard mercenaries' leader herself. She didn't seem like the ruthless mercenary type. She seemed to willingly help any who required her aid. He thought back on all she'd done for the Templar Order without the promise of compensation or acknowledgement of her actions.

He walked with her to the docks, and said nervously, "I'd like to offer to walk you home, Serah. It's beginning to get late, and the streets are unsafe. N-not that I'm saying that you can't take care of yourself, but – "

She silenced him with a pretty smile and a slight nod of her head, "I'd appreciate the escort, Cullen. And you can stop with the 'Serah' business. We're friends."

"R-right. Olisa. My apologies." He helped her into the boat.

Once they walked to the Amell estate, Olisa opened the front door and caught her mother's eye.

"Olisa darling! I was just going to start dinner. Your favorite." Leandra walked to her daughter, "Why aren't you coming in dear?" She saw the Knight-Capitan standing behind her daughter and smiled politely, "Oh, you have a guest? Will he be staying for dinner?"

Olisa scurried past the threshold of the estate, "Umm..." She looked at Cullen.

He bowed his head, "I would love to, Mistress."

Leandra smiled and looked at her daughter expectantly.

"Oh. Knight-Capitan Cullen, I'd like to introduce you to my mother Lady Leandra Amell."

Leandra left the two for the kitchen with a few parting words. When they entered the main living space of the estate, Dagger perked his head up as Bodan greeted Hawke as normal, while informing her of new messages.

Hawke led Cullen to one of the guest rooms, "You'd probably like to clean up before dinner, and take off all that plate too. Mother doesn't allow armor at the dinner table." She smirked, "Don't worry! I'll bring you a change of clothes. I believe this one," she put her hand on the door handle, "has the spare weapons and armor racks." She set out a bowl of water and a towel before she left him alone.

The guest room was close to the main stair, so Cullen could hear when Olisa ran into Marianna at the staircase.

"Marianna! Where is your shirt?"

"What? I'm wearing a breastband?"

"I have a guest over, go put on a tunic!"

"Who? Isabela? She wears less than this."

"No, a _real_ guest! Seriously, a tunic. You're going to scar poor Sandal."

Olisa returned a little later, and knocked softly before entering the room. He felt his eyes go wide at the sight of her in something most certainly _not _leather. It was a strange sight, and he had only witnessed it once before. She was wearing a white wisp of a dress under a rather thick brown and wool sweater. The dress was knee length and the sweater came to upper-thigh, but he thought it was a bit too much for the late summer weather. But, thinking back on the conversation he had just overheard, perhaps she too was used to wearing far less and didn't know how to dress appropriately for the weather. The very edges of his cheeks turned pink with the realization.

She set a small pile of clothes on the foot of the bed next to him, "Mother likes to keep a few pieces of clothing for house guests' use. I hope something fits." He nodded his thanks, and soon after he was alone again.

Cullen was directed to the library by Bodan, and found Olisa and Marianna chatting softly in a language he didn't recognize at first. When Olisa spotted him, she smile brightly and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know Antivan, would you?"

He raised a brow and commented, "No. I know only a little Orlesian."

She got up to show him to an empty seat, "Anna was just telling me about her work today – in the Guard. We typically don't like to discuss... battles in common tongue for mother's sake."

She took a seat beside him on the divan, and Marianna moved from leaning on the far wall to beside the fireplace.

"Templars work everyday?" Marianna asked.

"Those with a full knighthood do. We rotate the duties of the recruits."

The guardswoman raised a brow, "Do you get any time off?"

"Personally, I have one morning and afternoon off for Chantry services a week. Also when there are no pressing matters, I typically have the evenings free."

Marianna whistled lowly, "I work less than most Guards, since we don't really need the coin. Olisa's profits from the Bone Pit can cover everything, really. Others need the work more than me."

Cullen raised a brow and looked at Olisa, "The Bone Pit?

She nodded, "I received part ownership of the mine after I cleared out some dragonlings – and a dragon."

"Which I didn't get to see," commented Marianna.

Bodan announced dinner shortly thereafter, and the three headed to the dinning room. They sat at a small round table in the room's center. Cullen figured that the round table was for everyday use, and that the large heavy table pushed against the wall was for entertaining more guests.

Leandra was already sitting at the table, and greeted everyone with a small smile and a wave of her hand gesturing to the seats. After Cullen took a bite of what was Olisa's 'favorite' he had to comment, "Lady Amell, this is wonderful. I haven't had this since I was stationed at the Circle on Lake Calenhad."

"I thought you sounded Ferelden, Ser Cullen," she said with a smile. "It has been Olisa's favorite since she was quite young." She looked at her other daughter, "Marianna on the other hand, prefers lamb and pea stew as opposed to Olisa's chicken and dumplings." Marianna mumbled her agreement around a spoonful of food. The women then proceeded to discuss other Ferelden cuisine.

Cullen felt more at ease at that moment than he had been since the ordeal at the Ferelden Circle. More at home; accepted. Ever since he came to Kirkwall he's felt like an outcast. He didn't associate much with other Templars before his promotion, because he was still reeling from the nightmare he had just narrowly escaped. And after, his status within the Order prevents him from getting too close to his subordinates. They may never be comfortable enough around him to let down their guards, and he may never be able to drop his around them as well. But here, surrounded by fellow Fereldens, he can relax.

After the meal, Marianna offered to help her mother clear the dishes, so Olisa led Cullen back to the library. They took the same seats they had before, and Olisa asked, "You've really been denied Ferelden foods for nearly two years?"

He nodded once, "The Tranquil prepare our meals at the Gallows, and they're almost always Orlesian."

"Wow," she said over a chuckle. "If I were you, I think I would've broken into the kitchen and cooked for myself in secret. Not that Orlesian cuisine is bad, I'd just go insane without my comfort food." She pursed her lips in thought, "If you want – and I'm sure mother won't object – you can come over for dinner whenever you're starved for some good ol' grey food. Mother has tried to get us to eat more high-class, but there's two of us and we're picky." She grinned.

"I would like that, Olisa. Thank you," he smiled back.

"Great," she stood. "We'll toast Ferelden food with a Ferelden drink. Just a warning: it's pretty sweet."

She had chosen a light-colored honey liquor, and Marianna entered the library at about half-way through their first glass. By the time Marianna went to scurry off to bed, they had drained four glasses each.

Olisa swiveled her head to look out the window, "Oh Cullen! I've kept you far too long." She turned to look back at her guest, "I'd like to offer you use of our guest room."

He smirked at her use of his earlier phrasing, "Thank you. I think that would be best, considering the liquor and the hour."

"Exactly," she stood. "I think it's time we retire."

She led him back to the room he had used previously, "I'll ask Bodan to wake you at sunrise, if you're not up by then. I have a feeling Templars start their day as early as Guards." She reached up and squeezed his shoulder, "Good night Cullen." He whispered "Good night Olisa" to her retreating form down the hall.

…...

_Note: Long, long chapter. And I have to note that the sister of mine that Marianna is based off of does that - walks around in a 'breastband' so I had to add that here. lol. :D_


	11. Chapter 11: The next day

**The next day**

Cullen awoke to the soft padding of the manservant, Bodan, carrying a tray of sweet rolls and tea to his bedside table. After he dressed and ate, Cullen headed out into the main living space, where he saw the Hawke sisters enjoying sweet rolls and tea too. It would have looked terribly domestic, if not for the fact that both were armored and had their weapons beside them. Olisa was wearing an outfit that was distinctively much more casual than her favored Ferelden leathers, but could still offer the rogue some much needed protection. The tight leather pants and yellow vest were most distracting for the young man struggling to shake off the last few tendrils of sleep.

Marianna greeted the Templar with a small nod as the sisters rose from the table. Olisa strapped Walter and her quiver onto her back as she smiled and led the others out of the estate.

Marianna and Dagger parted ways from the others almost immediately, and headed for the Keep. When she saw the duty roster, she was both glad and a little disappointed to see that she was only on a part-patrol of the Hightown markets for half a shift.

As she kept her post with her sister's warhound beside her, Marianna couldn't help but let her mind drift a bit as her eyes wondered the crowds of enigmatic shoppers. She couldn't help but consider that she ought to resign from the Guard. She really only needed the coin from the time the Deep Roads expedition set off until her family was settled and comfortable in the Amell ancestral home. Her sister's profits from the well-off mine, and her never ending exploits of freelance work, keep the family's lifestyle afloat even without taking into account the bottomless pit of coin they made from the expedition. Olisa even sends Lizbeth a monthly stipend to ensure she's well taken care of within the Wardens.

The Guard keeps her on her toes, Marianna reasoned to herself. She can train with other soldiers of her caliber, and keep her skills sharp in active duty. But, she could also stay active if she joined her sister on more of her adventures. She would have more opportunity to do so, if she left the Guard too. And did it really make sense to be a noble who guarded nobles for payment? Her sister very likely reached more people than she ever could in the position she holds now – and she almost always does it gratis, which is most rewarding as is the shared opinion of the Hawke sisters.

As Guardsman Cole came to relieve Marianna from her post on the far side of the market plaza, she caught the sight of a familiar silhouette leaving the market stalls. _He_, she thought to herself, _is __probably __why __I've __been __with __the __City __Guard __this __long_.

"Seamus," the guardswoman strode next to the Viscount's son, "Would you care for a guard escort to the Keep?"

He gave her his most winning smile, "That would be most appreciated Guardswoman Marianna. How are patrols today?"

"Well in the markets," she shrugged. "I wouldn't know of elsewhere. I only have a half-shift today."

"Oh?" He quirked a brow, "I've just finished a book written by the Orlesian philosopher, Jean De Marcelline, you had suggested. Perhaps we can discuss it on the balcony of my suite? It overlooks the gardens, and the trees are quite nice this time of year."

One of the more pleasant things Seamus has learned about the striking warrior, is her fondness for debate and philosophy. Other nobles would probably not have even bothered to look past the status of Ferelden refugee when they first met her, but when her and her sisters saved him from the Winters last year, he knew they were different – good – people. She was surprisingly well read and educated; bright. And when she received her birthright status as Marianna Amell Hawke, he was most pleased. The Hawke sisters could make a real difference within the circles of noblefolk. They could change perceptions and ideals far more easily than he could. As the Viscount's son he was expected to share the same ideals as his father, not challenge them. The Hawkes had no such ties to hold them back. But, sadly, they did not as seem as willing to dive into controversial issues as he. It almost seemed as though they were hesitant to get involved in the larger matters.

Marianna chuckled softly at Seamus' faraway look, _he __always __looks __like __that __when __he's __thinking __too __hard_. Her chuckle brought his attention back to her, "Sounds good Qun boy." _And __then __there __was __that_, he thought.

…...

_Note: Hope I'm getting Seamus right. He's such a minor character in the game, there's not much to base him off of. Well thanks for reading so far! :)_


	12. Chapter 12: Two months later

**Two months later**

Olisa was walking beside Merrill to the Lowtown market from the Allienage. She had started to take 'Daisy out to get some sunshine' on the behest of Varric every week. She didn't mind, she actually liked spending time with the Dalish bloodmage.

She wasn't really listening to Merrill's ramble about the roses she had just preened in her rather small, decrepit garden, until she said, "...Has he given you flowers yet Hawke? Roses are just lovely, aren't they? I like the way their petals -"

Hawke cut her off with a, "I'm sorry, what? Who's given me flowers?"

Merrill blinked at her a few times in confusion, "You don't know if he's given you flowers? How could you not? They're hard to miss, and they're pretty colors, they smell good too..."

Olisa shook her head, "No, no. Who do you think has given me flowers? Who are you talking about?"

The Dalish woman looked at the rogue doe-eyed, "That tall man with the golden hair. He's a Templar, correct? I think Isabela messed up on his name in her story, though Isabela says a lot of things. But, I don't think his name is Ser Serious. Varric calls him Temply though. What is his name Hawke?"

Olisa's thoughts scrambled to catch up to, and make sense of, Merrill's quick ramble, "I think you're talking about Ser Cullen, Merrill. And why would you think he's given me flowers?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, well," Merrill scooted out of the way of a woman carrying way too many goods, "I was visiting Marianna, when he came over. I saw him before her, he has very pretty hair, and she shooed me into her room and told me not to use my magic. I didn't know why she said that, until she said the shem was a Templar and he was visiting you." The mage stopped to browse at the trinkets monger, "And I think, well maybe it was a day ago, or two. Hmm. But, Isabela said that Ser Serious visits you often, and you flirt with him a lot. At least I think, she used a different word. I can't remember if she said it means flirt or not. And later I was walking back with Varric from those pretty gardens up in Hightown. You know, the ones that no one visits. And I saw him again following you somewhere. Varric laughed and said that 'Temply's got it bad'. I don't know what he's got, but I hope you don't get it Hawke."

Merrill looked up at the taller woman, "I think he likes you. He looks at you with a cute pitiful face, the same one puppies get when they just want to be picked up and cuddled. I saw that on a puppy the other day, it was the same look. So, um, that's why I thought he'd give you flowers. Because don't you give someone flowers when you like them a lot?"

Hawke could only stare at her elven friend for a moment, "Wait. First off, I flirt with everyone. You should know that. I've flirted with you, Aveline, Varric even! Secondly, I've seen no cute pitiful puppy faces. And thirdly, Cullen and I are only friends, Merrill. He comes over for dinner sometimes. There have been no flowers exchanged. I would have noticed."

Merrill tilted her head, "You've flirted with me, lethallan?"

_Of __course __that's __all __she __got __out __of __all __that_. Olisa simply shrugged and led her elven friend over to a food stand.

After several minutes of Merrill only examining the apples and making no moves to purchase them, Hawke sighed loudly, "I'll buy you a half-dozen apples if you stop staring at them in the next two minutes."

Merrill smiled broadly and then began examining them again. Mid-way through choosing her fourth apple, Merrill squeaked and jumped back. There were three kittens chasing her toes. Hawke laughed as Merrill began to scold the little fur balls. Hawke stooped down to pick up an adventurous red tabby that decided to climb her boot. He started to purr and bat her nose.

Suddenly Hawke got an idea. "Are they for sale?" she asked the stand owner while gesturing to the kitten.

The old care-worn woman smiled a toothy grin at the archer, "Yesseree. The mum justs finished weaning 'em yesterdays. Brought 'em out ta see if they'd find somewheres else to go. Ya cans have that one for two coppers."

Hawke handed her two silvers, "For the apples too," she added.

Hawke walked Merrill back to her house, where she deposited her apples in a basket and asked, "What are you going to name him?" while wiggling her fingers in front of the kitten's face.

Olisa hummed while petting the still purring kitten, "Ser Paws 'n' Whiskers." She smiled, "But he's not for me. He's for Anders. He's been telling stories about Ser Pounce-a-lot lately. I think he misses having a cat." Merrill nodded, and Olisa asked, "Want to go with me to Hightown and buy some supplies? I think I saw someone selling pet things there."

Hawke stopped at her estate for a picnic basket, where she deposited Ser Paws 'n' Whiskers within. Olisa bought the kitten a belted collar with a miniature cow bell, a soft woolen mat, milk, and a ball of yarn.

Anders was setting a little girl's broken arm, as Hawke and Merrill entered the clinic giggling quietly. Anders didn't have to look up to know it was them, they both had very distinct giggles.

When Anders finished applying healing magic and wrapping the girl's arm, he exchanged a few words with the mother. When they left, he walked over to his two friends, who were standing curiously close to one another with matching grins. Anders tilted his head in curiosity when he noticed Hawke's arms were behind her back too.

Once he was near enough, Hawke said, "I have something you're going to like," in a sing-song tone. She brought her arms out from behind her back, and Anders found it strange she was holding a picnic basket. She then hefted the basket onto an examination table, and dug into it. Anders felt his jaw drop when she held out a little red kitten towards him. "May I present, Ser Paws 'n' Whiskers," she announced dramatically.

Anders blinked hard before he scooped the kitten up and brought him to his face. "I – I don't know what to say," he stammered.

Hawke laughed and nudged Merrill, "I told you he was going to die when he saw him."

"Gosh! I hope not," Merrill gasped.

Hawke turned her attention back to the healer, "Anyway, little Ser Paws 'n' Whiskers is yours. I bought a few things for him, and they're in the basket. You can keep it too, maybe go on a picnic with him, I don't know." She smirked as the little kitten started to purr and bat at Anders' nose too.

Merrill sighed and muttered something in elvish. "What was that hun?" Hawke asked.

Merrill looked up, "Sorry?" Then she seemed to remember that Hawke didn't know elvish, "Oh! I just forgot to lock my door. It's fine though! I'm sure no one will try to break-in in the middle of the day."

Hawke rubbed her forehead and then patted Merrill's shoulder, "I'll take you home Merrill." She looked at Anders, "I'll stop by later and see how the little guy is adjusting." She left the clinic with a short wave.

…...

_Note: I was in a fluffy mood, & Merrill needed a ramble... Thanks for R&R! :D_


	13. Chapter 13: Later that day

**Later that day**

Cullen came over for dinner that evening, and he had offered to help Olisa with her turn at kitchen duty. They had just finished the dishes, when she began to put together a plate of food.

"Hungry for seconds?" He asked as he gestured to the plate.

His attempt at levity was appreciated with a small chuckle, "No. But I'm afraid we're going to have to cut the evening short, unless you want to stay and chat with Anna. Then you can stay, of course." She walked over to a shelf and grabbed a clean linen to wrap the plate with. "I bought a friend a kitten today, and promised to stop by and see the furry little rascal. Which," she walked over to the opposite counter, "reminds me, I should bring little Ser Paws 'n' Whiskers a treat." She began to chop two slices of bacon.

Cullen smiled at her antics at first, but it faded as she started to cook the bacon and he realized something. "Where does this friend live?"

"Darktown," she replied right away.

_Darktown. __She's __going __to __Darktown, __at __this __hour?_ "I could come along." He offered. He assured himself that he was only concerned for her safety, the days_were_ filled with less and less sunshine as autumn was nearing.

"Uh," _blasted_. "That's not necessary. My friend, well, he's a..." _Blasted __Void_, "He's a bit opposed to authority figures." _That's __good __and __not __entirely __lying_, "He's known Aveline as long as Varric. And I almost always have to keep an eye on them, and make sure they don't start brawling over something silly." She drained off the bacon, and began to spoon it into a small bowl. "So if I brought you along unannounced, he probably wouldn't handle it well," _that's __putting __it __mildly_.

He frowned. _Who __is __she __associating __with?_ "Is this friend a criminal?"

She snorted and waved the spoon about, "_I_ could be considered a criminal, Cullen."

His frown deepened, "You do more good for this city than not, Olisa, you know that." He wasn't blind to the dropping crime rates and gang activity whenever she decided some 'house cleaning' was in order.

She smiled at him, and went to get two small linens to wrap the bowl and some silverware when she realized Cullen's concern, "You don't want me going to Darktown alone," it wasn't a question.

She squeezed his arm as she passed, "I'll wear my Dwarven-made leathers and bring Dagger. I'm sure the hound will just love the kitten."

He nodded, "A-at least allow me to escort you as far as Lowtown. You're a good... friend, and I'd hate to see something happen to you."

She agreed, and a little later they walked beside one another in silence until they came to the edge of the Darktown entrance.

He bowed over her hand, "Please send my thanks to your mother for the lovely meal. And thank you again, Olisa, for having me over."

She smiled at his chivalry, "Of course Cullen. You're always welcome at the estate. Mother loves having you over, you know." She looked down the path, "I should be going." He nodded and bowed again. After a few steps, Olisa turned a bit to look slightly over her shoulder. Cullen was still standing in the same spot with a certain distinct 'cute pitiful puppy face'. _Wow. __Merrill __was __right __about __that_, Hawke thought to herself as she continued on her way, trailed by Dagger.

Hawke entered the clinic, and Anders said "Did you bring another kitten?" jokingly as he gestured to the small covered basket she carried.

She shook her head with a soft laugh, "No, just some dinner for you and Ser Paws 'n' Whiskers." Dagger whined, and she said to the hound, "Sorry babe. None for you. You've already had your dinner."

Anders uncovered the dish and dug right in. He said "Leandra cooks wonderfully," as Hawke went over to the kitten perched on Anders' desk with the bowl of bacon.

Anders walked over to the desk as Hawke was feeding the kitten, "He has the same eyes as Ser Pounce-a-lot."

"Really?" She tossed the kitten another piece of the meat, "Well, let's hope that means he'll be at least half as brave. But he'll definitely be just as fat by the time I'm done with him."

"Hawke... Olisa, this means a lot to me. Thank you."

She had quirked a brow upon hearing her first name, but it promptly left once she smiled at the mage. "No problem Anders. You've saved all our hides more times than I can count, it's the least I can do."

…...


	14. Chapter 14: The next day

**The next day**

Cullen was walking across the bridge into Hightown with the express intent on going to Hawke's estate. Since he's been invited to join the family for dinner, he's only been over two or three times per week – he didn't want to take advantage of their generosity, but he had no such thoughts about dinner today. Early into his rounds, he had heard murmurs of Carta activity in the slums the prior night. As the day progressed, however, he heard of the slaughter of a half-dozen Carta thugs and two assassins mentioned in passing by a City Guard. The guardsman had said that the only evidence of the opposing force were red-shafted arrows, burn marks, and missing hunks of flesh.

_Red arrows._

Hawke paints the shafts of her arrows red to keep track of her marks. If Hawke was hurt, he would blame himself. He let her go into Darktown alone. He knew it was dangerous. He had to find out.

It was earlier than when he normally arrived, and so Bodan informed Cullen that Olisa was in her room. When walked up to her open bedroom door, he was relieved to see her sitting in the middle of the floor fletching arrows. She seemed unharmed.

She looked up when she heard the clank of his armored boots approaching, and had a knife at the ready. She smiled when she recognized the Templar, and returned the knife to its spot in her boot. He admired, briefly, the fact that she was always at the ready – even in her own home.

"What brings you by Cullen?" she asked as she returned to her chore.

He fidgeted in embarrassment at how silly he was being. Worried when nothing happened. "I had heard rumors about Carta activity in Darktown last night. I had just wanted to confirm that you were unscathed."

"Oh," she smirked. "I'm hale and hole. So is Dagger. No bumps, bruises, or blemishes to speak of. The buggers only really sucked my supply of explosive arrows dry, hence the fletching." She put aside her work, and stood to walk towards him. "I appreciate the concern Cullen."

He swallowed nervously again at his foolishness. _Of __course __she __could __take __care __of __herself._

Bodan walked up the stairs then, "Messere. I am sorry for the intrusion, but you have an urgent message from the Viscount's office."

Hawke walked past Cullen and quickly read the card. "The Arishok has requested my presence by name. I am to go immediately." She sprinted down the nearby hall and pounded on the second door, "Marianna. Qunari compound. Full armor and weapons. Get Fenris. I've got Varric. Two minutes." She rushed back to her room and closed the door with a hurried, "Sorry. I'll be a minute" just as her sister yelled, "Understood! Meet you at the Hanged Man!" in response.

Cullen was surprised that she was out and running down the main stair even before Marianna had left her own room. Just as she was about to head out the door with her hound, she turned and yelled up to the balcony, "Wanna tag along Cullen?" Cullen was shocked, surprised that she would even consider to include him in her endeavors, but followed seemingly without hesitation despite his shock.

As Olisa, Dagger, and Cullen practically sprinted through the streets she explained between breaths and weaving citizens, "Had a few run-ins with the Qunari before. And their outcasts. Met the Arishok too. Read up on them. Asked Fenris a bunch of questions. He knows the Qun and such. It's not really the brightest idea to keep them waiting."

As the trio bolted through the door of the Hanged Man, Isabela whistled sharply from the bar to draw Olisa's attention, "Where's the fire Hawke?"

"Qunari compound. I know, you've got a 'thing'. One of these days you've gotta tell me why you're so afraid of the ox-men."

She pounded on the door to Varric's suite, "Varric. Hawke. Business. Now."

The dwarf was out of the door faster than Cullen would've thought possible, then they retraced their steps across the tavern. As they exited the Hanged Man Marianna and a tall elf with a broadsword, who must have been Fenris, were waiting for them. Hawke briefed her people on the situation as they walked quickly to the dock's entrance in Lowtown.

As they came upon the Qunari compound Hawke instructed with a pointed look at each person as she addressed them, "Varric, Cullen, and Dagger you're on watch. Fenris and Anna are with me."

When the other three had left and entered the compound, Varric looked up at the taller man with narrowed eyes, "What brings you along Temply?"

Cullen drew his eyebrows together at the mention of the new, and not quite welcome, nickname, "I was at the estate when the message came. Olisa requested my assistance with the matter."

"Hmm..." Varric hummed in thought.

After a moment Cullen asked, "Why have us wait outside?" He would've preferred to be in there. Simply, if this had been a matter of importance to the Templars, he would have preferred to have as many men with him as possible in a potentially hostile situation – it had worked well for him in the past.

Varric chuckled, "Hawke treats the Qunari as potentially violent and dangerous. She likes a backup plan. And she likes continuity. Split the archers and two warriors per squad. Which means I'm de facto leader until her return," he smirked.

"Why do you follow her? Why not lead yourself?" Cullen was genuinely curious.

Varric snorted a laugh, "Because she's Hawke. And I'm not Hawke. She's been doing this kind of thing for a long time." They heard the scrape of the gate just then, "I'll tell you a tale over a pint sometime. Elaborate a little."

As Olisa and the others approached Varric muttered, "Twilight's red-faced. Can't be good."

"So this is lovely," Olisa rolled her eyes. "Remember the gaatlok and how Javaris wanted it? Well the Arishok thought it would be a good idea to have a decoy handy if someone wanted to steel it. Turns out the decoy was something called saar-qamek."

"A poisonous gas that oftentimes turns one mad before they die," interjected Fenris.

"And Javaris has stolen it. A lot of it." Olisa turned fully to look at Varric, "Tell me you've been keeping tabs on him."

Varric shrugged, "Sorry Hawke. But the Coterie would be our best bet."

An hour later they were deep in Smuggler's Cut and had just cut down some Carta.

"I'll scout ahead," Hawke announced as Varric began to loot the bodies.

Hawke returned within a few minutes, "Mercenaries just outside the cave. At least a dozen and a half. There are rocks on either side. Varric you take the right, and I'll take the left perch. Fenris and Anna you take center. And Cullen and Dagger, I want you flanking. Sound good?" As soon as they exited the cave they executed Olisa's plan. The bands of mercenaries didn't stand a chance.

Only if a plan could work perfectly every time.

They were in some dingy alley in Lowtown. Olisa had decided that she'd be the one to jam a crowbar into the barrels of toxic sludge, as the others busied themselves with endless waves of mercenaries. Varric was on a high stair picking off the swarms of enemies. Fenris, Marianna, and Cullen were taking care of everything else in the toxic gases. Olisa had left Dagger behind with the guardsman, because she didn't know how the saar-qamek would affect the hound. The absence of the hound's fighting and Olisa's archery had a profound impact on the overall effectiveness of the group – or it could just be the overbearing toxic fumes, Marianna thought wryly.

As the last barrel was forced shut, an enraged elf and her men decided to join the fray. By the time Marianna cut down the last foe, everyone was exhausted. Olisa ran up the stairs by Varric pointing and shouting, "Those are people's homes! Search them for survivors!"

Just as the stairs and higher ground started to overflow with vomiting, coughing, and crying people, Aveline and a band of guardsman entered trailed by a few healing-trained Chantry sisters. Cullen walked up to Aveline, and asked that she send a guard to the Gallows for some much needed spirit healers.

The exposed skin of Cullen's neck and face were red and blistered. His eyes burned, his nose and mouth tingled. He even had blisters in his scalp. He saw Varric and Fenris being tended to by a Chantry sister applying elfroot salves to their skin. Marianna was standing off to the side anxiously awaiting her turn. Marianna and Fenris looked as bad as he felt. Fenris a little more so, the skin of his feet and biceps were raw and swollen. Varric seemed to have suffered the least, his high perch had kept him out of the worst of it. He didn't see Olisa there with the others, and he scanned the crowds for her. He spotted her, back turned to him and crouching in front of a mother with two small children on the opposite stair.

When he reached her and turned to her, he saw just how bad the toxic fumes could mar one's flesh. Her face and neck were blistered, red and swollen, even one eye was almost swollen shut and oozing. Her hands, which were exposed since she wore her more casual leathers with the yellow vest and gloveless guards, looked like large seeping ulcers. Her delicate, strong fingers had received the brunt of the damage as they had held the crowbar that stopped the flow of the poisonous Qunari gas. He called over a Chantry sister to hold the pail that Olisa had for a vomiting child, and took the rogue by her elbow and led her over to the other stair. He had to struggle with her for her to just sit beside him against a wall, and await the Circle's spirit healers.

A quarter of an hour later, eight Circle healers, led by Orsino, and a couple Templars arrived. Cullen and Olisa had already washed their wounds, and Olisa's hands were wrapped in damp linens, but it had hardly stopped them from burning. Orsino had offered to heal Cullen first, but he directed him to Olisa. Cullen walked over to another healer for treatment.

When they were healed Varric gathered them all up, including Aveline, and told them go to the Hanged Man for drinks as soon as they could. Cullen tried to decline, but Varric persisted.

"C'mon. You should treat yourself. You just pulled off an amazing act of heroics. You deserve a pint Temply."

Olisa elbowed him, and he sighed and accepted the dwarf's offer. He had to see to the return of the Circle mages, and write a report first, however.

Marianna had stayed behind to help Aveline and the Chantry sisters see the last few people home, and clear the dead off the streets, so Olisa walked to report to the Arishok with Fenris and Dagger. After learning that the Qunari indeed couldn't leave Kirkwall, the trio headed to Hightown together. Her clothes were sticky and itchy from the poison, and she could not stand to be in them all night. Fenris must have had similar thoughts, as he removed his gauntlets and tucked them into his belt.

"It feels like Antivan fire ants crawled up my pants," she said as she resisted the urge to scratch herself inappropriately in front of the elf.

She was rewarded with a soft chuckle and a smirk when he saw her squirm, "That was the Knight-Capitan with us this evening, correct? When are Templars needed for matters with the Qunari?"

Hawke shrugged, "Yes, that was Ser Cullen. He was already at the estate, so I asked him to come along. I knew Aveline was on duty, so he filled her role."

He smirked again, "Aveline would not appreciate that, I think."

They parted ways at the Amell estate, and Hawke told him that she'd stop by his mansion to make sure he got his spiky arse to the Hanged Man.

She told her mother that they saved a lot of people and were going to celebrate, so she headed to her bathing chamber and rinsed her body and hair of any residual poison. She piled her clothes, that she hoped weren't ruined, and informed Bodan of their condition. Since she didn't feel like sitting in thick leather in the dank tavern, she changed into a pair of tan well-fitted soft sheepskin pants, a thin white wool sweater, and a matching light steel breastplate, gauntlets, and grieves that Marianna and Leandra had given her for her birthday. Which she had yet to wear other than for training. The breastplate fit her like a glove, and curved over the tops of each breast. It left her back exposed save for four thick belted leather straps. The gauntlets covered from wrist to elbow, which she preferred that or fingerless. The grieves were knee-high and went well with a pair of leather boots she had already owned. Once she raided the kitchen, she had missed dinner after all, she left and met Fenris at his mansion. He was, too, dressed differently. The only piece of his regular armor he wore was his chestplate, which was over a long-sleeved blue tunic. The leggings he wore were also brown, and not his usual black.

Isabela, Varric and Marianna were already at the tavern drinking when they arrived. Varric had abandoned his favorite duster for his second favorite, a darker copy of the favorite, and it looked as though Marianna raided Isabela's closet. Since Marianna seemed to have not returned to the mansion, Olisa figured this was a good assumption, especially since she was wearing a loose shirt that somehow seemed to be revealing despite it being oversized. She was also wearing a pair of skin-tight leggings, Olisa didn't know Isabela owned a pair of pants.

When they settled at the table with a pint in hand, Olisa went over the last conversation she had with the Arishok. About midway through, Isabela snuck off to her usual spot bar-side. Aveline came in then, still in full armor, and grumbling about mad civilians. She quieted down when Olisa explained the part where the Arishok wanted to leave, but couldn't.

They were all well into their second round, when Cullen came in. He was still wearing Templar plate, but it was a common set, probably from before his promotion. He looked stressed and worn-out, Olisa wondered if anything happened when he got back to the Keep. She scooted over on the bench, knee-to-knee with her sister, to make room for him to sit.

Varric poured Cullen a pint from a nearby pitcher, and spoke as he passed it to him, "So Temply, I believe I owe you a tale of Hawke." He turned towards the sisters, "Shall I start at Ostagar or after?"

Marianna had her tankard to her lips, so Olisa answered, "Storyteller's preference."

Varric started at Ostagar. Even though Cullen had heard of the loss of the Hawke sisters' brother, he learned a few things he hadn't about Varric and Aveline.

Varric decided he was done when he got to his own first appearance in the Hawke family's tale, no need to talk about their apostate friends, and asked him if he wanted to hear anything else like something from one of his fictions. Cullen declined.

Marianna had downed four and a half pints of ale, and started rambling about some Orlesian philosopher. Fenris seemed interested, and was even asking questions and interjecting amongst her drunken slurs. Cullen was busy having a conversation with Aveline, he found it quite interesting that she was Ser Wesley's wife. Varric was eating stew.

And so Olisa was bored, so she spun around in her seat and looked for Isabela. The pirate was in the midst of failing to get her bad poet to leave her alone, so Olisa decided to help her fellow rogue.

She walked over to the bar, and leaned over the Rivaini's shoulder to whisper in her ear, "I'll get him away from you, if you come back to the table."

"Deal."

Olisa walked up to the bad poet, and whispered something in his ear. What ever it was, it did the trick – the man's mouth hung open and he scurried away.

The companions played cards, chatted and drank well into the night.

Cullen and Olisa were walking Marianna home. Fenris and Aveline had left earlier in the night, so they were stuck with the task of keeping the Hawke warrior upright and moving. Currently she was wedged between the two others, and they were both carrying pieces of the guardswoman's armor in their free hands. Marianna was also talking nonstop.

"Cullen. Ya know 'er like our adopt... adop-ted brother. Ya even have yer own room! Ya comin' o'er for dinner alls da time. 'N ya fight wid us. Bloodshed 'n sweat 'n all dat. Yas didn' have er own ma or pa, right? Th-that's some nug shit."

When they arrived at the Amell estate they deposited Marianna's armor and ax in a pile for Bodan, and essentially dropped the young woman on her bed. Cullen accepted the invitation to stay the night, and soon found himself asleep in "his" room.

…...

_Note: Another long one. :D Thank you for all the reviews everyone! They bring smiles :)_


	15. Chapter 15: The next morning

**The next morning**

Olisa knocked on the door to the room Cullen was using and when she heard him groan, she took that as her cue to enter. The Templar was shirtless, face down, and sprawled out on the bed. Olisa took a moment to admire him, before she laughed. He groaned again, "P-please. No loud noises," he whispered.

She walked up to him and, too, whispered, "I have a potion for you: Lady Elegant's cure for hangovers."

He wordlessly drained the potion, and then crawled under the sheets, "Please tell me it's my day off."

"It is," she said purposefully loud. "Mother wants to go to the early afternoon chant. You should get dressed. Brunch will be ready in half an hour."

As the family, plus Cullen, walked to the Chantry that afternoon, Cullen started to think about what Marianna was rambling about the previous night. Sure she was drunk, and he couldn't make out half of what she said, but there was truth to her words. The Amell-Hawke family had taken him in, in a way. He has grown to care for all of them – Olisa, Marianna, and Leandra. Even Dagger, Bodan, and Sandal he thinks fondly of. It doesn't _really_ quite bother him that their third sister is an apostate Warden; he only thinks of her as a Grey Warden now. Over time, and after much consideration on the matter, he has developed a great respect for the Wardens, and their purpose, especially after he learned of the trials Simon Amell endured. He also knows that their father, Malcolm Hawke, was an escaped mage from the Gallows. Admittedly he had taken issue with that, but after hearing stories of Malcolm's intelligence, bravery, skill, and dedication to his family, Cullen developed a certain amount of understanding. He doesn't quite agree with what Malcolm Hawke stood for, or did in some cases, but he... understands. Surprisingly, for two women who were raised by an apostate, they didn't resent Templars. That didn't mean that they particularity liked all Templars, since they took issue with a certain few. And, Cullen agreed, he did too. The sisters were quite educated on the Templar Order and the Chantry's views on magic. Their views on what the roles of Templars should be weren't quite different from his own, but many of their views on certain aspects of the Circles were. _And __those __differences __of __opinion __make __our __conversations __that __much __more__ stimulating_, he thought fondly.

His thoughts wondered back to what Marianna had said, and he nearly laughed when he remembered her saying, _"__Ya __even __have __yer __own __room!__"_ Was that guest room "his" room? He thought that perhaps, it could be considered as such. He did have two sets of spare clothes in the wardrobe.

His thoughts were interrupted as a passerby nearly collided with Leandra, and would have, if Cullen didn't pull her onto the first step of the stair to the Chantry.

Cullen felt different on this ascent to the Chantry, and he was sure it was a good feeling. He looked down at himself, _perhaps __the __clothes __add __to __it_. He was pretty certain this was the first time he wasn't wearing his Templar armor to the Kirkwall Chantry services.

As soon as they entered the Chantry, Olisa scanned the open and dark spaces as they walked to their regular spot at the upper left of the Chantry balcony. As they were about to take the first stair, she noticed Sebastian as he had started to walk in her direction. She took Cullen's arm and said to Marianna, "Anna, why don't you take Mother up? I think Brother Sebastian wants a word."

Still holding a confused Cullen, Olisa walked to meet the 'Chantry Brother'. Sebastian smiled at Olisa as she approached, and then his eyes darted to where her hand lay in the crook of Cullen's elbow. His smile faltered.

"Hawke. It is good to see you. We missed you at last week's service."

Olisa gave him a charming smile and a nod of her head, "Well you know how I like to help, and Aveline had requested my assistance. And I'm afraid I... may have slept through it after a long night of thinning out Kirkwall's criminal populace."

He smiled slightly, "Ah. Well, the Maker does approve of good deeds." He straightened and held out a hand to Cullen, "I... am Brother Sebastian Vael. I do not believe we have actually met before, but I believe I have seen you attend the Chant. You are a Templar, correct?"

Cullen shook his hand while still trying to conceal his confusion with the situation, "Yes. I am Knight-Capitan Cullen."

"It is nice to make your acquaintance Ser Cullen." He nodded at Olisa, "Hawke."

As Olisa and Cullen returned to climb the stair, Cullen asked, "What, uhm, just transpired?"

"Oh." She wiggled her fingers where she still held him, "I helped Sebastian a little while ago with a problem _and_ then I gave him a present, and ever since then I haven't felt as though he's... looked me in the eye."

"So you thought if you went to him on the arm of another man he'd... start looking at your eyes?"

"Exactly," she smirked rougishly. "And it worked too. That's part of the reason I wore this corset," she gestured to the item she wore over a simple sleeved shift with her free hand. "It's the colors of the Order." He had noticed that, and now he wondered what the other 'part of the reason' for her wearing it was.

When he was silent for a moment, Olisa added, "Sorry. I should have told you before. I don't want you to feel... used."

He blinked down at her, "N-no of course not. I just... I think I'm still a bit off from last night." He smiled softly at her, and led her into the pew her mother and sister occupied. His thoughts were not clear as they normally were as he listened to the Chant.

As the family and Cullen exited the Chantry, Seamus approached, "Lady Amell. It is a pleasure to see you and your family this afternoon. And I do believe the Grand Cleric outdid herself today, as always." He smiled politely.

Leandra smiled too, "It is a pleasure to see you too, Serrah. The Grand Cleric does have a way with the Chant." She paused slightly before asking, "If I may, what brings you by?"

Seamus smiled broader, "I came to ask your permission if I may invite your daughter, Marianna, to dinner this evening?"

Leandra looked over at her daughter in question, who was wide-eyed with a faint smile on her lips, "I think she would like that Serrah."

"Wonderful. I will arrive at six bells tonight." He took Leandra's hand and bowed over it, "Milady," and left.

As soon as they arrived back at the estate Leandra began to worry over what Marianna should wear, so Cullen took the opportunity to leave with the excuse of "I need to check on the condition of my armor from yesterday." Olisa could not make her excuses fast enough, so she ended up sitting in Marianna's room with her sister, as Leandra dug through the warrior's wardrobe.

"This is so exciting," Leandra was saying to Marianna. "I thought you two only danced once at that ball, but you must know him better than that."

Marianna struggled to hold back a laugh. Her mother was being adorable, but also slightly annoying. "I've known him for over a year, mother. We talk in the Keep after my shifts with the Guard. And remember when Lisbeth, Olisa and I rescued him awhile back? That was the first time I met him."

Leandra turned around, her mouth a perfect 'o' and holding a blue skirt, "So he is impressed with your fighting abilities then? How... strange. I always thought most men were attracted to a woman's more, hmm, feminine qualities. But I suppose a woman's... fighting prowess could be alluring." She turned back to the wardrobe, "What do you discuss in the Keep?"

"Philosophy."

"How strange," her mother muttered again. "But, it isn't as strange as Olisa and Cullen's courtship."

Olisa choked on her glass of water, "Our _what_?"

Leandra turned around again, this time clutching a white blouse and the blue skirt, "Aren't you courting each other, dear? He's so charming, and his position within the Order must make him quite desirable. He even comes over for dinner at least three times a week. He's moved clothes and toiletries in, not that I'm saying he shouldn't. The estate is yours after all. And today you were on his arm in the Chantry. I adore you and him, dear. If you don't want to have a traditional courtship, then that's perfectly acceptable. Your father and I didn't exactly court traditionally either," she finished with a smile. She turned towards Marianna, "But you, Anna, and the Viscount's son must abide by what's socially acceptable for two young affluent noble-blooded people." Marianna was laughing at her older sister's horror stricken face, but she sobered upon hearing her mother's finite tone.

"I understand mother," the younger Amell-Hawke agreed.

"We are so _not_ courting," Olisa blurted. She then stood and stammered, "I'm going to take Dagger for a walk. Maybe Fenris and Merrill too. They don't get out much." She turned around and headed to the door, "Maybe take the Wounded Coast up to Sundermount."

…...

_Note: I have a kinda busy week or so ahead of me, so the updates may slow a bit. I'm glad so many people have taken an interest in this fic! & I really appreciate the suggestions (they help improve my writing :D ) & I will, hopefully, be able to explain some of my characters' reasoning(s) better for future chapters. Thanks for the R&R again! :)_


	16. Chapter 16: Later

**Later**

Olisa was walking between Merrill and Fenris, because they could not seem to get along, and Dagger had taken point on the winding trail. She found her thoughts wondering to Cullen. _Knight-Capitan __Cullen_, she reminded herself, because the man was a Templar and you couldn't separate the two. She thought they were friendly, but not _courting_. Sure she may flirt with him a little more than she'd typically flirt with someone, and maybe he _did_ keep personal possessions at the estate,which she had suggested he do, and maybe between her mother and Merrill there was _some_ truth there... And she _did_ lead Sebastian to believe that she and the Templar were a couple... Sure she liked Cullen. But her sister _liked_ Seamus. She was almost sure, _maybe __not __really_, that what she felt for Cullen, if she felt anything like that, wasn't the same as Marianna's feelings for Seamus.

Olisa was starting to confuse herself.

She groaned quietly under her breath when she realized she sounded, and perhaps was acting quite like, a young girl with her first crush.

She didn't know what she felt at that moment.

Olisa's mind came back to the present just as Dagger gave a warning growl. They were surrounded by Tevinter slavers and mages.

The sun had set by the time Olisa, Merrill, and Dagger emerged from the slaver's den. Olisa looked around frantically – she had asked the little elven woman, Orana, to wait outside for her. Dagger noticed her first, and wagged his tail as the small elven woman approached.

"Mistress! I am so glad you see you are unharmed! Do you need any assistance?" She asked as she wrung her fingers together.

Olisa smiled, she was glad she was fine, "No, Orana. We are fine. But I want to specify that you will be a servant, not a slave. I will be paying you for your work, and you can stay in one of the servant's rooms at the estate."

Orana bowed lowly, "Thank you Mistress. I've never been anything but a slave, as my papa and my grandpapa before me." The former slave was trembling.

Olisa took her hand gently, "Everything will be better now, Orana, I promise. Hadriana is gone. She cannot hurt you." The blond elf nodded as Olisa started to lead them away and Merrill took the frightened girl's other hand. She was safe between the two women, as Dagger took point again.

They took Merrill home first before they went to the estate. Leandra was waiting for her eldest daughter to come home, because she had news she wanted to share. She bounded towards the door when she heard it open, and was surprised to see her daughter holding the hand of a very young elven woman who looked frightened and covered in filth.

Olisa gestured to her mother, "Orana, this is my mother Lady Leandra Amell. You will be helping her and our manservant, Bodan, with the household chores."

"A new servant?" Leandra asked confused.

Olisa nodded, "I just rescued Orana from a Tevinter bloodmage. She was her slave, but I've offered her a place here at the estate as a _paid_ servant." She stressed.

Her mother raised both of her eyebrows, "An elven slave?" She sighed and shook her head, "I hope you know what you're doing, dear." Her tone was quite condescending.

Olisa straightened, "I do know, mother."

"I can cook and clean," Orana offered timidly.

"And that will be most helpful hun," Olisa said to the young woman. Bodan walked up then, "Bodan, could you please show Orana to one of the servant's rooms? She will be staying with us at the estate." Olisa gave Bodan Orana's hand, and he led her away. She then turned to her mother, "Mother, I think you could've been a little more understanding. The poor girl just witnessed her father being slaughtered and used in a blood magic ritual! Out of the dozens of bodies I saw, she was the only survivor! And you know how she survived? By hiding behind a pile of corpses in a dark corner!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, and lowered her voice, "I'm sorry for yelling. It was... It was just a bad situation. And I just want to help Orana." She took a deep breath and breathed out slowly, "I have to go see Cullen. He'll want to know about the blood mages. I'll be home later." Olisa turned around and left before her mother could properly apologize.

It was quite dark by the time Olisa arrived at the docks, so she had to pay nearly double the normal fee for crossing to the Gallows. When she arrived, one of the night-shift Templars took her to Cullen's office, where strangely enough he was still working at half past ten. The night-shift Templar left her outside his door.

When she knocked and entered at his word, he looked up and a play of emotions traveled across his features, from surprise and quickly to worry. He bolted out of his seat as she closed the door, "Is something wrong?" He demanded. He took in her appearance, she was wearing her favorite casual leathers, her bow on her back, and she was covered in dirt and blood. There were even burn marks on her skin and clothes, and she had a nasty bruise forming on her cheek.

She rubbed her forehead, a headache was starting to form, "I had a run-in with a Tevinter magister's apprentice in some slaver holding caves on the Wounded Coast. Thought you might want to send some Templars to check it over. I disarmed as many of the traps as I could, so your men will have to be careful. Oh, and there's blood magic ritual items all over, relics, books, things like that."

"A Tevinter magister?"

"Apprentice to a Tevinter magister."

It was Cullen's turn to rub at his forehead, "Why... H-how did you end up fighting an apprentice magister?"

She walked around to toss her quiver and bow on a chair, and plopped down in the adjacent seat, "Remember Fenris? Well he's an escaped slave. His former master has been hunting him, since even before I met him. We were taking Dagger for a walk when we were cornered, and we tracked the Tevinter hunters to those slaver caves. Fenris killed his old master's favorite apprentice. And we rescued a slave girl, Orana. She'll be staying at the estate as a paid servant." She sighed, "The girl was the last slave left, all the others were used in blood rituals. She saw her father die."

Cullen sat back down at his desk and tried to speak as calmly as he could, "I'll send a squad out tomorrow morning to clear the caves; I believe I know which ones." He paused, "And we should have you, Fenris, and Orana checked over by a healer. You could be suffering... ill effects from an exposure to blood magic. You would be better off if you took precautions."

Olisa nodded, she had wanted to send for Anders the next morning to check over Orana, and a Circle mage would work just as well. "I'll tell you now, Fenris will refuse. He's been around blood magic his whole life, and he doesn't really like... mages. He'd just be uncomfortable with a healer, if not extremely rude."

"That is understandable considering his past." Cullen understood the feeling. He had distrusted mages for many months after the ordeal at the Ferelden Circle. It was ultimately the reason for his transfer to Kirkwall.

"I can take Orana over in the morning, and I wouldn't mind healing myself. I have quite the headache blossoming."

His brows furrowed together, "I'll send for a healer." He asked one of the tranquil mages to request a healer, and a few minutes later a tall ruby-haired middle-aged woman arrived at Cullen's office.

She bowed slightly and said, "Knight-Captain, you requested a healer?"

Cullen gestured to Olisa, "Serah Hawke is in need of healing."

The healer sat on the edge of the seat with Olisa's bow, "I am Enchanter Vivienne. What ails you Serah Hawke?"

Olisa turned towards the older woman, but Cullen answered, "She was exposed to blood magic earlier, and she is suffering from a headache."

"Ah," the healer clasped her hands. "I believe I can help with that." Cullen excused himself from the room, and Vivienne set to work.

Her hands were lightly placed on the top of Olisa's head, and the warmth of healing magic began to flow over her. Cullen returned right after the healer left.

Olisa was chuckling slightly, "Enchanter Vivienne is quite the character. She just dives right into small talk." Olisa's newfound good mood subsided some when she saw the frown on Cullen's face, "Is something the matter?"

He shook his head as he sat at his desk and began the paperwork needed for tomorrow's tasks, "Just another Templar. Meredith's dealt with him, but he's... still a problem." Cullen looked and sounded troubled.

"Oh. Everyone has at least one of those. I think mine is Isabela." She tried to joke, but Cullen still looked troubled. "Can I help in any way?" He shook his head as he dug out a page. It was Ser Alrik that had caused his abrupt shift in mood. Alrik was the one who had escorted Olisa to his office earlier, and when Cullen was waiting outside the other man cornered him. Alrik accused Cullen of unjustly allowing his 'Ferelden bitch' free access to Circle resources. Cullen dealt with the man as best he could without alarming anyone.

Olisa sighed, and he looked up to see her strapping her bow and quiver onto her back moments later. "You're leaving? But it is well past midnight."

"Yes," she drawled. "And I still have to go home." He frowned again_._

"...You could... stay," he said awkwardly after a brief hesitation.

"Pfft. Don't tell me, there are guest rooms at the Gallows?"

The edges of his cheeks turned pink, and he adverted his eyes from hers. _Oh. __Oh!_

"Ahh," she shifted her feet. "Um. I should, um..." She turned around.

"N-no, no. Not, uhm... There's a d-daybed in my suite, I could sleep on it. Or you could, i-if you prefer." He was really blushing now, and Olisa found she couldn't deny the knight.

"Oh, well... It would probably be easier for me to sleep on the daybed. I'm smaller." She gave him a tentative smile.

She had followed him to his suite using her stealth, and sticking to the shadows. She wasn't quite an official guest at the Gallows anyway. She stood awkwardly just inside the threshold to his rooms. He offered to take her weapons, where he placed them on a small weapons rack near the fireplace. He wordlessly went into the second room, his bedroom, and emerged with a pillow, blanket, and one of his tunics. He let her have use of his washroom first, and she emerged wearing little else other than his tunic.

Olisa pointed behind her, "I left my things in a pile in there, I hope that's fine."

He swallowed hard. His tunic was baggy on her, but it was still the barest he'd ever seen her legs. "...I-It is."

She smirked, and walked to the daybed in the main living area. She wished him a good night, as did he to her, and he closed his bedroom door.

…...

_Note: Ugh. I struggled so much with this chapter and the next. I actually finished it sooner than I thought I would. Heh. Well this is my favorite version of this chapter, but if you catch something that I didn't, or something doesn't make sense – just let me know, and I'll be happy to fix it. The third chapter I'm posting today was a bit easier to write though... Thanks everyone! :)_


	17. Chapter 17: A few hours later

**A few hours later**

The daybed was situated against the wall separating Cullen's bedroom from the main living area, so after a few hours of sleeping Olisa awoke to the sounds of labored breathing and tossing and turning. Naturally, Olisa was a light sleeper – always at the ready – so she woke easily to the sounds of Cullen having a nightmare. She waited and listened a moment, and when the sounds of his internal turmoil only increased, she decided to check on him. As quietly as any skilled rogue, Olisa allowed herself into her host's bedroom.

He was lying on his back, sweat lined his brow, and his mouth was partly open as he was breathing heavily. Cullen was muttering something, but she couldn't make out any of the words. He abruptly rolled to his side, his hands formed into fists. _Did __he __have __nightmares __at __the __estate?_ Olisa wondered.

She walked up to him, and tried to rouse him by calling his name softly but firmly. She tried that three times more, and the nightmare still held him. As she looked at him, her own brow creased in worry, she realized something – she cared for Cullen, and it was different than how she cared for her other friends. She _liked_ him. A lot. How could she have been so foolish to think otherwise? He always listened to what she had to say, even if he didn't agree. He knew her secrets, and she his. She trusted him with her well being; she didn't know when she placed that trust on him, but it felt right.

She sat on the edge of his bed, one leg curled under herself, and rubbed his shoulder, "Cullen."

He awoke and clutched his chest, gasping for breath. He looked to his right, and thought he saw Olisa sitting on his bed. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly, and she was still there. "Olisa?" he asked, _why __is __she __here?_

"Yes," she brought her second leg up, so she was sitting on both. "You were having a nightmare. It was going for quite awhile, so I decided to wake you."

Cullen looked away. He remembered. It was a nightmare from his ordeal at the hands of blood magic. He was reminded of it earlier, but he had pushed it to the back of his mind. He supposed he couldn't push back the dreams.

He looked lost as he stared at nothing, so she touched his shoulder softly, "Was it Ferelden?" When he closed his eyes and took a shuttering breath, she knew she had assumed correctly. She had asked one evening a few weeks ago, about why he left the Ferelden Circle. After a few drinks, and some insistent questioning on her part, he had finally told her. Olisa was the only person he had ever told everything he had endured to.

"Let's get your mind off of it, shall we?"

His eyes opened, and he looked at her with a furrowed brow. He suddenly realized that she was sitting on his bed, mostly undressed and in the middle of the night. His cheeks turned just slightly pink, which she barely noticed, as he quickly turned his head away.

She laughed quietly and said, "We can just chat Cullen." And they did just that, late into the night, until she fell asleep leaning against his headboard beside him.

…...

_Note: Short little thing, but I hope it's short and sweet. ;)_


	18. Chapter 18: The next morning

**The next morning**

Cullen awoke after sunrise, and was surprised to find himself alone in his bed. He placed a hand on the spot that was just occupied, and found a folded piece of parchment: _Cullen. __I __left __early __enough __to __take __advantage __of __the __shadows. __Olisa._

He shook his head, he will never be able to convince her to not travel at night. _Or __alone_, he thought wryly. He looked at her note again, and traced her name with his thumb. He had been surprised last night when she had come to him to comfort him. He would have to talk to her next time he saw her.

Olisa arrived at her estate just as the sun was rising, and entered by scaling the wall to her bedroom window. She washed and changed into a loose sweater and skirt. She intended to ask Orana if she wanted to see a healer. When she went downstairs however, Fenris was waiting for her. He apologized for his behavior after he had killed Hadriana. He left rather quickly once he had said what he had wanted.

Olisa found Orana in the kitchen.

"Do you need anything, Mistress?" The elven servant asked as she stopped kneading dough.

Olisa smiled, "I had just wanted to see if you would like to visit the Gallows' Circle today. A friend of mine has offered you healing services by an experienced spirit healer."

Orana shifted slightly, "If you think it is best, Mistress, then I will go."

Olisa nodded, she figured the elf would agree whether or not she truly wanted to go; she wasn't used to making choices for herself. She would help her with that later.

"I will take you after the morning meal. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Mistress."

When time for the morning meal came, Olisa helped Orana set the table and set out the food. Olisa could hear her mother and sister whispering just outside the dining room. They both came in looking quite animated. As the small family settled at the table, Leandra addressed her eldest daughter, "Olisa, you left last night before I could tell you." She paused by taking a sip of tea, "Seamus has asked for my permission to formally court Marianna."

Olisa's brows shot up her forehead, "And?"

Leandra smiled, "I have given him my permission and best wishes. Marianna and I will be attending a dinner tonight with the Dumar family."

Olisa smiled at her mother's smile, it was contagious. She said to her sister, "You're really serious about Seamus, huh?"

Marianna tried to hide her fleeting smile behind her teacup, "Yes. He's a good guy."

Olisa nodded once, "He must be for you to like him so much." She looked at her mother, "Have you sent Lizbeth notice?"

"I gave Bodan the letter this morning."

The rest of the morning was spent discussing Marianna and Seamus. Leandra was extremely excited when she proclaimed, "If all goes well tonight, an engagement could be arranged in as little as a month."

After the meal, Olisa equipped her bow and quiver over her house clothes, because she didn't want to alarm Orana by wearing full armor. She was also brining Dagger just in case, although she didn't think that they would be attacked at this time of day with so many witnesses.

Marianna left the estate shortly thereafter carrying a crate with her City Guard armor. She was officially resigning from the Guard, because her mother had said that it would show the Dumars that she is taking Seamus' intentions seriously.

She told Aveline that if she ever needed it, her arm was hers. As she exited the Guard's wing of the Keep, Seamus saw her and walked over to her. He smiled brightly, and then looked down. Curious, Marianna too looked down and would have blushed if she had it in herself. She was wearing a low-cut blouse and high waisted leather pants. Come to think of it, Seamus had only ever seen her either dressed in finery or in armor, not dressed casually. And her casual wear obviously showed influence from Isabela; her mother would have had a fit if she knew he caught her like this.

When he noticed he was staring, he cleared his throat and said, "Marianna. I hope all is well."

"It is Seamus. Do you need something?"

He cleared his throat again, "I had hoped you would join me on the balcony of my suite? I have something I wish to discuss."

She followed him obligingly and when he led her to his balcony, he left her alone a moment with a quick apology.

He returned carrying a large blue velvet box. He cupped it between his hands as he approached, "I know we discussed our feelings some last night, before I spoke to your mother, but we haven't had much time alone. And when we do, we always seem to end up discussing philosophy or politics." He smiled fondly, "Not that I mind at all, of course. I adore our discussions. But, Marianna, I have spoken with my father, and he has all but agreed to my... request." He opened the box, and inside was a delicate silver and sapphire necklace. "Never before have I found another person that I feel so free around. You understand me, Marianna, and I've never known another to do so. I wanted to tell you... that I intend to marry you Marianna Amell Hawke." He gestured to the box, "I had planned to give this to you tonight in private, after our parents spoke, but I believe now is as good a time as any. May I?"

He removed the necklace from the box, and Marianna nodded. He went behind her to attach the necklace behind her neck. "Your dress was colored sapphire the first night we danced, do you remember? You look stunning in sapphire."

He walked back around, and openly admired how the lowest three sapphires hung perfectly between her breasts. He smiled charmingly, "You look beautiful my love." He ran a finger down the silver chain of the necklace, "Will you wear this tonight?"

Marianna took a breath before replying, "I will Seamus." They shared a chaste kiss.

As Marianna was in the Keep, Olisa, Orana, and Dagger made their way to the Gallows. Olisa held Orana's hand as they crossed in the boat, because she looked even more nervous when they first set off. They arrived at the time of Cullen's first rounds in the market, and Olisa found him just opposite of the herbalist's stall. He smiled when he noticed her.

Olisa, still holding Orana's hand, began the introductions, "Knight-Capitan Cullen, this is my newest servant I had told you about, Orana."

Orana bowed, "It is nice to make your acquaintance Knight-Capitan."

Cullen nodded, and still quite aware he was on duty, said, "It is a pleasure, Orana. Serah Hawke has informed you of the healing services I've offered, correct? Would you like to see one of our healers now?"

She nodded timidly.

Olisa suggested that Orana see Enchanter Vivienne, so Cullen led them to her room. The spirit healer smiled and greeted her guests. Cullen instructed another Templar to escort Orana to his office once she was finished with the healer.

Dagger settled himself on Cullen's rug, as the Templar and Olisa walked over to the far wall of his office to talk.

"You didn't have to leave so early, Olisa. We could have come up with something,"

"Oh, but did you forget I was an assassin once? I can use the shadows just as well as any smuggler, Carta, or back alley criminal."

"I know, but, I cannot help but worry for your safety," he admitted.

"And why is that?" she asked a little irked at what she perceived was a lack of confidence in her abilities. The words left her mouth before she could think about them properly, but she managed to keep her voice neutral.

"I – " He looked down at the floor, "You know I think of your family fondly?"

"Yes..."

"Well I've... come to think of Marianna as a... friend, or a sibling, I suppose. But you, Olisa, you're – you're... different."

"_What_?" She blurted. She mentally scolded herself. She walked closer to him, close enough to intrude on his personal space and force him to look at her. "What do you mean Cullen?"

He swallowed nervously before he lowered his head to her. His lips brushed softly against her own so quickly, she didn't have time to blink. And when she did, she blinked in rapid succession before she whispered "...Maker..."

As he started to spew apologies, she said aloud to herself, "I'm as bad as Aveline." She put a hand gently to his cheek to still his ramble, and he looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him, but they heard a knock on the door. Quickly she whispered, "Mother and Anna will be away for dinner tonight. They'll be gone by six bells."

Orana had noticed that her new mistress seemed much happier after they visited that kind Templar. Not that her mistress wasn't a happy person, but she was smiling more as they walked hand-in-hand through the docks. Orana thought it was a little strange that Mistress Hawke held her hand to comfort her. The only person who had ever done that was her papa. It still worked though – holding her hand did make her feel safer.

As they entered Lowtown, Olisa asked Orana, "Do you want to stop at the Alienage? We could pick up a few items for you: dresses, a cloak – winter is coming up, toiletries and things. I would have suggested Hightown, but I don't think we'll exactly find elven sized things there." She looked at the dress the elven woman was wearing then. It was clean now, but it still looked well-worn, and wouldn't do well for the winter.

Orana agreed, and as they entered the small Alienage marketplace they came across Merrill.

"Hawke!" she greeted. "And Orana, wasn't it? I'm glad to see you're all right lethallan."

"Where are you off to Merrill?" Olisa asked.

"Oh, Varric is treating me to lunch, so the Hanged Man. He promised me a story." She smiled.

"Do you want me to walk you there, or..." Olisa trailed off.

"No, I know my way. I think... I should get there."

Merrill left with a few parting words, and as Olisa tried to track down a seamstress, Orana asked, "Mistress, why did she call me friend?"

Orana seemed genuinely confused, "Perhaps she thinks that one day you will be friends? Actually, you two are about the same age. And maybe you have some things in common? Merrill likes to go for walks, gardening, shopping, and some cooking... What do you like Orana?"

The smaller woman frowned as she thought. "I cook and clean, but I... liked cooking with papa. I sew too. And sometimes Mistress would have me play the lute for guests. I always thought it sounded... nice."

"The lute, huh? Well we'll just have to find you one."

They bought a basket, because they didn't have one with them, and bought Orana dresses and nightdresses, and many other 'necessities'. They had passed a used books stall, and Olisa bought a book of Shartan to give to Fenris. She remembered how troubled he had been that morning, _perhaps __a __gift __will __cheer __him __up_.

Orana offered to carry the heavy basket, and Olisa didn't really argue with her about it. The girl did seem a little overwhelmed with how much she had bought her, and she planned to buy a lot more. They walked to the trinkets monger in Lowtown, and Olisa asked Orana to pick out some jewelry for herself. When Olisa had said that, the elf had turned pink and said, "But Mistress Hawke, are you sure it's... all right? I-I've just never had jewelry before."

Hawke looked at her ears, they weren't pierced, _it's __true_. She smiled, "You can own some now hun. I'll help you pick it out, but no earrings though. Your ears are not pierced."

They went to Hightown, where Olisa bought her servant several cuttings of silk, lace, and ribbon. "So you can make your delicates," Olisa told her.

They went to their last stall, where Olisa bought Orana a finely crafted lute. The girl looked unsteady on her feet as she looked at all of _her _belongings, she never owned this much before. Everything she had owned before was given to her because she needed it, she now had much more than she needed.

"I will be paying you every week, Orana." Olisa said as they walked to the estate, "So you can buy yourself more things whenever you want them."

Olisa walked her to her small but comfortable room in the estate, and said, "How about we try out your new things? I had wanted to visit Fenris, and you can come along. You remember him? He was the one with the sword... "

Fenris was not surprised at all to see Hawke standing in his bedroom doorway, however he was surprised to see the slave they had come across the previous day. _What __was __her __name? _He wondered.

"Fenris! You remember Orana." _Orana, __that __was __it. _"Anyway, we brought you a present..."

Olisa instantly became furious when Fenris had said that slaves were not permitted to read. She looked towards Orana for conformation, and the girl nodded.

"Well that's definitely going to change!" she declared. "Every other morning we will have lessons: me, you, and you," she pointed at Fenris and Orana. "You both will be reading and writing in no time, trust me."

Fenris couldn't argue with her stubborn determination, and he did trust her. Perhaps he was being foolish, but he looked forward to learning.

"We will start tomorrow."

…...

_Note: This chapter was fun to write. I may have gone a little overboard on a few things though, oh well. I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep getting long chapters out, at least quickly. Usually by this time in a semester most professors start assigning major things. I actually have two exams and two papers for next week, so yeah. Apologies in advance! Hope you're enjoying so far! :D_


	19. Chapter 19: That evening

**That evening**

Cullen saw Leandra and Marianna walking up the stairs to the Keep as he made his way to the estate. He nervously clenched his fist around his token again, and placed it securely in his pocket. After he knocked on the door he was grabbed, pulled inside, and pushed against a wall before he could even register who had done it. He tensed reflexively, but instantly relaxed as he felt soft, warm lips against his. Olisa was standing on the tips of her toes, arms around his neck, as she kissed him gently but meaningfully. All thoughts escaped him until they pulled apart.

"You're not wearing armor," Olisa breathed against him.

Voice strained he said, "I know."

"How about we treat ourselves before dinner? Hmm? I have the perfect place in mind..."

He struggled to say what he had wanted as she licked her lips enticingly, "I w-wanted to give you something first." She pulled back. "It's a-a... token, if you will. Something solid, something real, for you."

He put a hand into his pocket, and emerged with his fingers tightly wrapped around something. Olisa returned both feet solidly to the ground, and leaned back a bit and he unfurled his fingers. It was a small golden ring with the Chantry's insignia etched into it. "A cloistered sister gave this to, to me when I was a boy at the Chantry. It was a fourteenth 'birthday' present." He looked down at the ring, "We were lucky to receive any gifts, even for winter solace." He looked back at the woman before him, "Will you accept this token?"

She giggled, "You're so chivalrous. But, I think I'm the one who is supposed to be giving the token." She smiled, "But of course Cullen, I would love to wear it." He took her right hand, and slipped the ring onto her second to last finger. It was loose, and she giggled again, so he placed it onto her middle finger, where it fit. "Your hands were bigger than mine at fourteen," she said amused. She admired it, "It is stitched to this finger now." She kissed him again.

…...

_Note: Itty bitty chapter to hold you over until the next update. Which, actually, I have no idea when it will be, because my classes are kicking my arse this semester (ugh 400-level classes). I had more work than I thought, and next week is horribly packed already. So, many apologies in advance, and I hope you're enjoying it so far! :D_


	20. Chapter 20: One month three weeks later

**One month three weeks later**

Fenris was on his way to Hawke's estate. The reading and writing lessons were going well. Hawke had given him his first book without pictures, at his request. It was, admittedly, a little difficult. Orana seemed to be handling her lessons a little more easily. She had more patience than he did, and she was even balancing her lessons with Hawke with those with Merrill. She was teaching the witch the lute in exchange for learning the flute at Hawke's suggestion. Hawke had said that both women could use a good friend, but he didn't think the witch was necessarily 'good'.

He scoffed at himself, why did he care who the servant associated with?

Occasionally Marianna would help with the lessons, and he could see that when she did, it eased some of the pressure on Hawke. Since Orana was more comfortable with Olisa, Marianna oftentimes ended up working one-on-one with Fenris. They clicked intellectually, and so it was easier for Fenris to follow the younger Hawke. He enjoyed the little stories she would tell as they read the more mundane children's books. It made the experience more enjoyable rather than deathly boring.

Sometimes though, he would get distracted by the play of the candlelight in her auburn tresses. The reddish, orange, gold, and brown hues would glisten and shimmer in the light. And her eyes. The way they sparkled just as much. The little crinkles around those sparkling orbs as she laughed huskily at a particularly silly part in the fairytale they were reading... Fenris closed his eyes and breathed in deeply to try and stem these unfamiliar, unfathomable feelings he was developing for the warrior. _She belongs to another_, he reminded himself. He could never be who Seamus Dumar was to her. She would never look at him the same way.

He knocked on the door to the estate, and Orana answered, "Fenris! Please come in." It had taken the warrior over a week to convince her to not call him 'Master Fenris', but she still calls Hawke mistress. Actually, the woman seemed to be adjusting to a life of freedom far easier and quicker than he had too. Although, Fenris would credit most of her progress to Hawke. He doubted the woman would have even been able to survive without her.

"Serah Marianna and Mistress Hawke are upstairs, but she said we could start without her," Orana said as she led him to the library.

Still thinking about Orana and Hawke, Fenris asked, "Why do you still call her mistress? You are no longer a slave."

The girl looked a little startled as she carried a pile of books to their usual table on the upper level of the library. "She is my mistress," she replied as she sat gracefully in a chair. "I owe her my life." Orana was wearing a lower-cut light green dress, and she softly traced a winding scar along her collarbone with her finger as she replied to him. "'Mistress' shows that I respect her."

Fenris looked at her exposed pale skin, and he could see many scars on what little of it was bare. He frowned; it looked like she had been beaten regularly. "I understand." He paused before he ventured, "You were Hadriana's personal slave."

"Yes," she said and looked down.

"I think I remember you." He too looked down, "You were unconscious." He briefly remembered seeing the beaten and whipped body of a blond elven girl in Hadriana's suite, as he too was called for a beating. He wasn't actually certain if it was Orana, but he would guess so.

He felt the small, delicate hand of Orana's in his – he had taken his gauntlets off for the lesson – and looked over at the young woman. She was blushing slightly as she timidly said, "Holding hands always makes me feel better." He looked at their hands for a long moment, surprised that his lyrium veins did not spark to life at the touch. The physical contact felt strange and foreign, but he didn't feel pain or the need to withdraw.

The Hawke sisters were in Marianna's room as the two elves were in the library. Olisa held her sister's hand up. "He proposed last night?" She asked shocked.

"Yep," was Marianna's simple reply.

"Where?"

"On the balcony of his suite."

The elder sister raised a brow, "His suite?"

"It was where we first... discussed the possibility of something between us. And a lot of other firsts happened there too."

Olisa smirked, "What kind of firsts?"

Marianna snorted, "Nothing like that. Well... not exactly. We've always kept it chaste, but, uhm, I may have made him blush all the way to his ears last night." Olisa laughed, and Marianna asked, "What about you? Where were you last night?"

"What do you mean? It was cards night at the Hanged Man."

Marianna rolled her eyes, "I saw Aveline and Donnic when I was walking home, and they said you didn't show."

"Well maybe they had too much to drink," she deflected.

"You're full of nug shit Olisa. You were sleeping with Cullen, weren't you?"

She gaped at her sister, "Anna!"

It was Marianna's turn to laugh, "You know I know all your tells, sister. I always have. So where were you?"

"That tavern by the docks," she murmured then sighed, "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"You know." Her voice dropped, "That Cullen and I are sleeping together."

"Well it's difficult to miss that big 'I'm with Cullen' ring on your finger," she teased. "But besides that, he's over more. Overnight more. And Andraste's tits you flirt more, which I didn't think was possible."

…...

_Note: I had a little bit of time, so I ran with the question CommanderHawke667 asked. And now we have two options for how Marianna's romance bit will proceed (I'll let you guys pick cause I'm indecisive). Option 1: Marianna saves Seamus (he lives) and Fenris moves on (with Orana). Option 2: Seamus dies, Marianna is heartbroken, and Fenris doesn't romance Orana. I've written the majority of both options already (they still need the crap edited out of them), but I like both. Option 2 has more drama, angst, and whatnot. Option 1 is a bit more sweet (the Seamus bits), and has more Orana and Seamus in it. It is also a little happier at first, I suppose. So go ahead and vote (PM or review, anonymous or not, is fine), and let me know which you prefer. Thanks!_


	21. Chapter 21: Later that afternoon

**Later ****that ****afternoon **_[__Warning__: This chapter contains brief mentions of sex and hints at rape. Please use caution when reading if you are sensitive to such topics.]_

After their lessons, Olisa left to the Hanged Man to spread the word of Marianna's engagement to Seamus Dumar. Marianna had asked her sister to tell their friends, because she was stuck planning an engagement party with her mother and shopping. Olisa had opted to go to Varric first, because once the dwarf knew everyone would know.

She walked up to her friend's suite, and found him in his usual spot with a stack of papers in front of him.

"Varric," she sang. "Have I got a story for you."

He adjusted his spectacles, and didn't look up as he said, "That Temply has been smiting you? Already known Hawke."

She groaned, "That's not what I was going to say... And tell me that you haven't announced it to all of Kirkwall."

"Naw just me," said Isabela from behind her. "Well actually I found out on my own." She snickered, "You really shouldn't have Ser Serious help you with your _gardening_ with a full moon out, if you want your _little_ thing to be a secret." She sat at Varric's table and propped her feet up, "But I want to hear more on the smiting, because if it's anything like the gardening –"

"Ugh... Not a word you two. Now I'm being serious, Cullen doesn't exactly have permission to um... hmm... I can't think of a word that isn't dirty..." More to herself she said, "What _did_ Cullen call it?" She walked around and also sat at Varric's table.

Isabela swore, "Are you saying Templars need permission to have sex?"

Olisa shook her head, "No. They're fine with the sex bit. Didn't you see them at the Rose?"

"Yes, but..." She rearranged her feet on the table, "Are you saying it's not just sex?"

"Exactly. It's not just sex."

Varric huffed and pushed his papers to the side, "It doesn't look like I'm going to get these forms finished anytime soon. You had a story Hawke?"

"Oh right." Olisa leaned forward, "Seamus proposed to make Anna Lady Marianna Dumar last night."

"Have _they _had sex yet?" Isabela asked.

"Nope," she popped the 'p'. "They're going about it like nobles with all the lawyers, contracts, and dowries. Maker's balls! Her dowry. I nearly forgot about that. Guess it's time to dust off the vault."

"No sex," Isabela mused. "What if it's small, or weird colored? Because she won't find out until the wedding night."

Varric chuckled, "Go on, get to the details Hawke."

"Well I had to practically pull Anna's teeth to get them all. But anyways, she had gone over to his suite for a private dinner. After they ate, he took her out onto his balcony where he proposed. Ring and everything."

Varric seemed to be making notes on the back of one of his Guild forms, "What did they say?"

Olisa looked at the dwarf fondly as she said, "Well dear Storyteller, you should know that everything important happened on that balcony before. The first time they discussed _them_, their first kiss, their first 'I love you', Seamus' first courting gift – that sapphire necklace. She said he matched it to the dress she had worn for their first dance –"

"Which was at that Orlesian couple's ball, right?" Varric interrupted.

"Yep. _And _Anna said that she had asked him to attend on the off chance that she could dance with him. Oh! I don't think you really know how they first got together, do you?"

Varric grumbled under his breath. "Well," Olisa continued. "When we saved him from those blasted Winters, he was quite _impressed_ with the way she handled her ax. And when she started to work for the Guard, he would stop her after her shifts to _chat._"

Isabela snorted, "I bet at least half the time he was staring at her tits."

"About?" Varric asked.

"Philosophy and politics." Varric looked up from his notes, "Don't look at me like that. I've told you about our childhood."

"So back to your first question," Olisa continued. "Anna wouldn't tell me _quite_ everything, but he said a lot of things like: 'you make me whole' and 'you are the only one I hold dear'. And after his speech, Anna just about yelled as she accepted and, as she said, she made him blush all the way to his ears."

"A lot of tongue then," Isabela added.

After the Hanged Man Olisa stopped by Merrill's, but she wasn't home so she headed straight to Darktown. Instead of talking about Marianna and Seamus however, Anders told her about Ser Alrik and his abuse of the Right of Tranquility. And he just asked for her help to gather evidence.

Olisa pursed her lips together, "I want to help you Anders, but will you allow me to do a little digging on my own first? I don't doubt what you've told me, but I just want to see if I can find any other options for us."

He smiled slightly at her use of the word 'us', "If you want Hawke, but you should know that the longer we wait, the longer mages are in danger."

She nodded, "I shouldn't take any longer than a day at most."

She headed off to the docks immediately thereafter. She found Cullen in the marketplace.

He paused in his rounds, smiled and nodded at her, "Serah Hawke. What brings you to the Gallows?"

She leaned in to him, and whispered, "Oh, I just heard a rumor... About Ser Alrik and tranquil mages." She raised a brow, "Need I say more?"

His eyes darted around to the shoppers nearby, "You needn't." He had dreaded this conversation for weeks now. Once he discovered just how vast her resources were, and Varric's, he dreaded what she would think of the Order – and irrationally of himself.

She leaned back slightly, "So it's true then?"

He shook his head, "I'm not exactly certain what you've heard, but... Meredith has handled the matter to the best of her abilities."

"'To the best of her abilities'," she parroted. "Now why does that sound like a load of nug crap?" she said condescendingly.

His eyes narrowed, "The Order respects seniority, and Alrik has been in Kirkwall longer than most. His position is only a tier beneath my own as well. Meredith has done all she can without involving the Divine." He silently hoped this issue wouldn't forge a splinter between them.

"So his standing within the Order protects him then?" She too narrowed her eyes, "Then who protects the mages – tranquil or not – who are abused by high ranking Templars who hide behind an illusion of power?" The question was more rhetorical than anything, but Cullen made to answer it regardless.

He sighed and lowered his voice further, "It troubles me to admit this, but once a mage is tranquil... they loose more than their minds. There are many who would opt to treat them little better than dogs. And there are few consequences for those that do."

She sneered, her anger misplaced on her lover, "Enough. Tell me of the mages he's made tranquil then. I've heard that many, if not all, had passed their Harrowing." Her voice was a quiet but violent hiss.

"Nearly all are female, aged between sixteen and twenty years. You are correct about their Harrowings." He saw the shift in her eyes as she put the pieces together.

"Holy Maker," she growled. "That filthy nug humping blighter!" She lowered her voice once a passerby looked in their direction. "And due to his seniority he can bypass the regular avenues for the tranquil process and do it at his leisure. And all he needs is a pathetic excuse like 'I had reason to believe the mage was consorting with a demon'." It surprised him at how much she knew of the Order. The information was not readily available to the public, and he spoke little of specific rules and processes within the Templar Order to her himself.

Her expression became sinister as she demanded, "Where is Ser Alrik?"

He wanted to tell her that Alrik didn't report in last night, he really did. But his love was once an assassin, he knew, and even without the exchange of coin he would feel as though he hired her to take care of the bastard once and for all. This and his unshakable loyalty to the Order forced him to be vague, "He has been assigned to night shifts as of late. His days are free."

"So he could be forcing himself on a girl right now," she shook her head violently.

Cullen hesitated before he asked, "What do you plan to do?"

Her expression darkened and the Templar knew he was seeing a look that many had only seen just before their deaths, "I will see how much truth I can gather. And if the opportunity presents itself, I will act to liberate him of his power." She left without another word.

Olisa arrived a little later at Anders' clinic with Isabela and Varric in tow, "We sneaky degenerate rogues are at your disposal, Anders. Let's gather your evidence." And ever looking the part of a ferocious animal she added, "And if we come across this Ser Alrik, I swear I will sever his favorite limb from his body if he tries anything." Isabela cackled behind her.

…...

_Note: Needed an Isabela part, haven't had much of her. Decided to go with her regular brand of hilarity, but tried to keep it at a T rating – it's more difficult to do than it sounds, lol. ;) Also more plot, yay! _

_So, back to the whole Marianna-Seamus-Fenris-Orana thing. Still don't really know what to do... How about this: what do people think if I kill Seamus, have eventual Marianna x Fenris, and put effort into giving Orana a bit of happiness? Orana's character had a lot of potential in the game, in my opinion, and I don't want to leave her out in any way. If I go this way, I can write her a nice part by like Act 3. *cough* Zevran *cough* I've written some, quite rough, different versions of a few future chapters, and I'm still indecisive. Opinions would be awesome! Thanks for everything, and I hope you're enjoying the story! :D_


	22. Chapter 22: Later

**Later**

And she did as she swore she would. Well she didn't check, but if his scream from her pining shot directed at the man's 'sweet spot' was any indication – then she could bet good coin that something went terribly wrong for the bastard Templar. He didn't last too much longer after her second pining shot.

As she was still buzzing from adrenaline, another problem presented itself – Justice.

Her heart was pumping, beating so fast she thought it would burst. She could not believe that she just stepped between a mad spirit and a frightened girl, and by only using _words _she was able to diffuse the situation.

Varric offered her a concerned frown, and Isabela set to work on looting the bodies. Olisa squatted down in front of the mage girl, probably just a year or two younger than her sisters. "Are you okay babe?"

The girl nodded, bleary eyed with tears. Isabela walked over and wordlessly presented a folded parchment to Hawke. As she was reading, the girl asked, "Can... Can I go home now?"

Olisa looked at her with a pained expression. She could not even start to imagine what horrors she faced at the hands of Ser Otto Alrik and his bastard followers. But not all Templars were Alriks. And as she looked at her, she doubted the girl could handle the trials of being an apostate on her own. Olisa had lived that reality nearly all her life, and she knew very few who could or have done so.

Her mouth felt incredibly dry as she said, "I think the Circle is a better choice for you hun." Even more tears surfaced in the girl's eyes, and Olisa shifted closer to her and said, "I have a friend who's a Templar, and I'll make sure he looks after you." She thought of Keran, "Actually I have two friends who are Templars. One is loyal to a fault, and the other owes me a great deal. I am sure I can convince them to watch over you and guard you against fools and danger." The girl sniffled a bit and wiped at her eyes. Olisa continued, "We've killed Ser Alrik and his men. They can't ever hurt you or anyone again."

Olisa helped the girl to stand. "What's your name babe?"

"El-Ella. I just want to see my mother."

Olisa thought of bringing her to her mother for just a few hours, but then she thought of ripping her away from her family – for the second time in her life. She couldn't bear the thought, "Hm. Well, I'm friends with Knight-Capitan Cullen. Do you know of him?" She nodded, "How about you write your mother a big note, and give it to Cullen? He'll pass it to me, and I swear I'll get it to your family. Would that be sufficient hun?"

She nodded and sniffled, "M-maybe the Circle will be better now..."

Olisa traveled to the Circle alone with Ella. When they set foot on the Gallows, she immediately asked to be taken to Cullen's office. She refused to be parted with Ella.

With a determined look fixed on her face, she entered Cullen's office trailed by the mage girl.

Cullen looked the archer over, not surprised at all to see her battle worn and flushed from adrenaline and sweat. "I see you found Alrik," he said in a neutral tone.

"Indeed. I tracked him, and caught him and his gaggle of bastards in the midst of terrorizing this young girl. I confronted him, and he drew his sword on me. I defended myself as is my nature."

His brows drew together, "So I assume the bodies are salvageable."

"Correct."

He looked at the frightened mage girl beside her, and said to the Templar that had escorted them in, "Have the girl checked over by a healer and sent to her room."

Once the Templar left and they were alone in his office, Cullen stood and closed the door. Olisa spoke first, "I promised Ella that she could write her mother a note, give it to you, and pass it to me for delivery."

He nodded, "That could be arranged." His professional mask slipped, "Olisa, you do not need to involve yourself in Templar matters." His voice sounded more disappointed than anything. Not angry or outraged, just disappointed. It made Olisa feel troubled about herself a bit, which promptly caused her to be a little angry at the entire situation. She had done what she thought was in the greater good – something to protect the innocent and vulnerable.

She crossed her arms and jutted one hip out. She was the very picture of defiance as she said, "I will always stick my nose where it doesn't belong. You know me better than most, Cullen. Do you really believe I would do anything other than what I did once I knew?"

He paced a few steps in silence before he stood before her again. He sighed, defeated and said, "I had suspected as much. But I had hoped..." He shook his head. How could he voice what he felt? He knew Alrik needed to be dealt with, but... Olisa was making his job all the more difficult.

"Hoped that I would honor Meredith's punishment and not interfere," she finished. "Cullen, all the blighter got was a note."

He paced back to his desk, "When we started to get complaints, I assigned him to courtyard night duties. That was as much distance as I could place between him and the mages. If he were forcefully expelled from the Order, Meredith would need to do it herself with permission from the Divine."

"And what of his men?"

He met her defiant gaze, "We did not have sufficient evidence against them all. We could not be certain as to who, exactly, was abusing their power," he replied honestly.

She bobbed her head, and said in a more placating tone, "You know, I would not have killed them all if it wasn't necessary. I even tried to talk at first, but they were having none of it."

"That doesn't surprise me." He pulled a paper from his desk, rubbed at his forehead, and settled himself, "I will report that you acted as an independent in the process of an investigation." It was the least he could do. She only acted to the ends that could not have been achieved within the Order. The Order was his life, but it was not a perfect system, this he knew.

He was startled when he felt her lips brush against his cheek, "You've always made me sound so good in your reports." _That's __because __you __are __good_, he thought to himself. "Will I see you tonight?" He nodded, "Good. 'Cause we have some celebrating to do. Seamus proposed to Marianna yesterday."

…...

_Note: Sorry for the delayed update, but I struggled with how I thought Cullen would react in this chapter. I didn't think for instance, he'd be as emotional as Anders would be, or as flippant as Isabela. So I hope I've found a happy medium. :)_


	23. Chapter 23: Once in the city

**Once in the city  
**_[Please note: This chapter contains the subject of animal abuse, nothing purely graphic, but please use caution if you are sensitive to such things.] _

Olisa headed for Darktown to show Anders the note Isabela found on Ser Alrik. After she successfully convinced the healer to stay because it would "break everyone's heart, especially Ser Paws 'n' Whiskers'," she found herself wondering to her favorite poisons dealer.

As she passed an adjacent alley, she heard what sounded like distant screaming and sadistic laughter. She essentially dissolved into the shadows and saw what looked like three barely teen aged boys squatting in a semi-circle. One had a chunk of wood in his hand, and another a broken bottle. She heard the tired pained scream again, ground her teeth and threw a shock bomb right behind the boys.

They were blinded and startled, and when they turned around as the light faded, they were face-to-face with an extremely pissed-off battle-worn looking woman with an arrow trained on the middle one's head.

He dropped his bottle and ran. The others followed immediately after.

Olisa arrived shortly thereafter in Anders' clinic shouting, "Anders! I need help! Now!"

The mage rushed out of his back room, surprised to hear Hawke's strong voice, and gasped at the blood smeared, teary-eyed woman. "Maker's breath, is that a cat?"

"Help," she pleaded with a pathetic watery voice. Anders quickly set to work.

Hawke was near crying, and Anders was frightened – the woman almost never cried. He did his best to maintain focus on his task as the distraught rogue started to pace and say, "Those blighted bastards! Torturing an innocent animal! And laughing about it! What in the fucking Void is wrong with them?!" She growled despite her tear glistened eyes and burning red cheeks, "If I ever catch them again! No! If I ever _see_ them again, I'll – I'll treat them no better! They deserve no less!"

Anders was wringing out his third blood-soaked rag to finish applying the elfroot salves. It had taken him some time to stabilize the animal. "Hawke," he said calmly. "I've done all I can for her..." He trailed off when Hawke looked at him with wild red-rimmed eyes. He swallowed, "I believe she will live. She's lost a lot of blood, she's missing most of her teeth, and her right eye. She's unconscious right now."

Olisa rounded the table, and bent down and gently kissed the brown tabby's forehead. She suddenly turned to the mage and dragged him in a crushing hug, "Don't you ever go anywhere Anders." She sniffled, "Thank you so, so, so much. I owe you the hugest gift on this side of Thedas."

Olisa arrived at her estate a couple of hours later carrying the still unconscious cat. She cursed that she had given her sister the estate's cellar key, it would have quickened the trip so much for the better. She settled the cat on her bed, and asked Orana to purchase the necessities for her new pet. Olisa bathed and changed, and soon enough it was time for the evening meal.

…...

_Note: Inspired by the comment Anders makes in game when he leaves out a bowl of milk. I found that a bit disturbing, but added my own take nonetheless. So the cat does have purpose (other than being based off of my own recently adopted cute fluffy cyclops), but she won't be brought up again until later. Also, things will start moving along some by next update. I'll try to get that out as soon as I can. Thanks for reading, reviewing, etc.! :D_


	24. Chapter 24: Three weeks later

**Three weeks later**

Merrill was pissed at Olisa for refusing to help her with her damnable mirror. And so Olisa was pissed at herself, because she _hated_ being the bad guy. But there was _no __way_ she would _encourage_ the elf's dalliance with a demon. If Merrill wanted the thing in working order, she was going to have to do it on her own.

Olisa's face crinkled, _perhaps __I'm __developing __a __bit __of __a __hero __complex_.

Since she was pissed, she wanted to shoot or punch _something, __anything_. But she had no one to shoot with or punch with at that moment. At the precipice of winter Anders' clinic was overrun, Isabela was somewhere, Varric was begrudgingly with the Guild, Aveline was busy being the Guard's Capitan, Sebastian had afternoon prayers, and, oddly enough, Fenris was in the midst of cleaning his mansion with Orana and Marianna.

Her face unwrinkled a bit. She thought back to the little conversation she had with her servant just a few days ago. Orana had, oh so timidly, asked if she could have the week off, with encouragement from her sister standing in the doorway just out of sight. Olisa had looked at the elf curiously and said, "Of course Orana. That shouldn't be a problem... If I may ask, why do you want the week off?" The elf's face brightened a bit as she explained how she and Marianna had convinced the broody elf to part with the dust, grime, and remains of blood magic that littered his borrowed mansion. It was probably one of her more memorable conversations with Orana.

Olisa arrived at her own home then, and padded through to find her mother reading a book by the fire. It was a rare sight, considering that for the better part of weeks now Leandra had been swamped with the preparations for Marianna's engagement party – which was just a few days away – and just the slightest bit into the wedding arrangements themselves.

Suddenly Olisa had an idea. She walked up to her mother and asked, as sweetly as she could manage at that point, "Mother, would you like to practice with me in the garden?"

Leandra looked up from her book, one brow ever so slightly twitching as she thought, "I haven't held a bow in years dear."

"Well then it's as good a time as any. C'mon, you can borrow Arnold."

After a little more prodding, Leandra was convinced to pick up a bow again and join her daughter for some target practice like they used to do when she was younger.

As Leandra took a stance and drew her bow, she said smiling softly, "Remember the time you shot poor little Carver in his rump?"

Shaking her head as she aimed, Olisa replied, "It wasn't my fault that he decided it was a good idea to try to jump over my arrow during practice."

Leandra shot, it was just a bit off center, "Yes, well he payed for it in the end. He screamed so much when your father treated him after." She breathed out slowly as she lined up her next target, "I miss them. Your father, Carver, Lizbeth – thank the Maker she still lives. But she's so far away. And now your other sister will soon be married." She sighed after she made her shot, directly in the target's center, "I miss that. Being loved like that. Marianna is so happy. I'm so very happy for her, and so proud."

Olisa turned towards her mother, "You could have it again." At her mother's disbelieving face she added, "You're still young mother. If you want it again, I'm sure you can find it."

Leandra smiled as she moved for a practice dummy instead of a wooden board, "That's a nice thought dear. But..." She shot, "maybe. No one can ever replace your father, but... I'll think about it." Olisa moved to join her mother at the practice dummies.

Bodan had informed Cullen that Olisa was in the garden training, and as he stood in the open double-doors he was surprised to see Leandra practicing with her daughter. They were shooting at the straw practice dummies that lined the furthest edge of the practice area. Cullen knew without a doubt where Olisa's talents came from – her mother was a natural.

He took a few cautious steps closer, but stopped when he heard Leandra speak. "What of you and Cullen dear?"

"Hmm?" Olisa took a shot.

"You've become very _close _as of late, haven't you?"

Olisa feigned shock, "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me Mother?" With laughter she continued, "I don't think Cullen would appreciate me saying anything _specific_, especially to my mother."

Leandra scowled and too took a shot, "I wasn't asking for details Olisa. I only want to make sure you're happy. I know you have said that you aren't courting, but..."

"I am happy mother." She grinned very much like a feline, "_Very_ happy." She lined up another shot, "We butt heads every now and then. But we've never really had a _fight_, even when I've done or said things I probably shouldn't have. Even when I've interfered with his work. There's a lot of love there."

"Love dear?" As Leandra drew back to take a different angle, she could see the statuesque man standing a few paces away out of the corner of her eye.

"Absolutely mother. Love." She said a little louder over her mother's latest shot, "Mother saw you my love."

Cullen awkwardly walked forward as Olisa laughed, "You are _so_ not a rogue Cullen."

He cleared his throat a little, trying to restrain an embarrassed blush, "I've never claimed to be." He smiled, "Good to see you, Lady Amell."

Leandra nodded, "Good to see you too Cullen." She smiled, "I think I've had enough practice dear. I'll leave you two alone."

As his lover's mother walked away Cullen said, "That was quite... awkward."

She laughed, "Oh I think it could've been far worse. About time mother admitted to knowing." She looked Cullen over, he was in all his Templar gear, "Looks like you're up to something. Middle of the afternoon and all."

"I thought I'd stop by since I had a matter to deal with at the Keep. Some of our men got into a bit of trouble with the Guard last night."

She kissed him lightly, "Aveline didn't ruffle your feathers too much I hope."

They were interrupted as one of Varric's runners hopped up onto the edge of the fence, "Serah 'Awke! Messere Varric says 'e needs distrac'n number two! 'e's at da Guild 'ouse."

She nodded at the boy, "Thanks Kenny. Get ready to catch," she tossed the boy two silvers.

"Thanks Serah!" He tipped his hat and ran off.

She looked at Cullen, "Seems I'm needed to interrupt a Guild meeting. Will I see you later?"

He smiled softly at her antics, "If nothing else comes up, I should have some time this evening free."

After they parted ways a little away from the Amell estate, Cullen decided to return to the family's home. He figured he ought to take a few minutes to talk to Leandra, he had been thinking about doing so for some time now anyways.

It was as good a time as any.

Leandra was surprised to see Cullen standing just inside the library where she had retreated to. "Lady Amell, I was wondering i-if you could spare a moment?"

She smiled brightly and gestured to the overstuffed chair adjacent to her own. She set aside her book, "What can I do for you Cullen?"

He settled and cleared his throat, _why __am __I __so __nervous? _"I wanted to speak about your daughter... and myself. I realize that I never... That we have never spoke together about... things."

Still smiling she replied, "You are always so sweet Cullen. But I do know that Olisa is never quite forthcoming with matters of the heart. She's always shied away from speaking about crushes or romances, well, not seriously at least... Does she know that you are here?"

"Err, no. I've thought to speak with you for awhile now, and now that I know you, ehm, know – I think it's time to take the opportunity as it presents itself."

She nodded in agreement, "Then what would you like to speak about?"

His brows furrowed and he sat further back in his seat, "...I honestly don't know exactly."

"Hm..." Leandra thought, "Your relationship is secret, correct? Would you like that to change?"

"Perhaps," he paused. "One day... I've asked about going through the official channels, but she's... refused."

Leandra suspected why, "Has she given you reason?" He nodded, "I'll tell you what I think Cullen." She sat forward, "Olisa has been gaining influence here in Kirkwall, and so has Marianna. The... notoriety is something neither one of my daughters has ever encountered before. Marianna, thank the Maker, is adjusting quite well. But my daughters are not one in the same. Olisa has always preferred to stay in the background, out of sight. She is a... shadow. She doesn't know what to do in the light. And a very public relationship with the Knight-Capitan of the Kirkwall Templar Order, would throw her far more out into the light than she has ever been before. She's... cautious, afraid even of the many _knowing_ her. She'll never refuse to help the many, she never has, but she's always been... a secret, a whisper. She only wants those _she_ chooses to know her, to hear her real stories, to partake in her life." She smirked, "I'm afraid I've rambled. But, do you understand?"

Cullen nodded slowly as he took in what Leandra said, "You've given me much to think about." He hesitated, "Do you think she'd ever... venture into the light?" He used her phrasing.

"Only if she must," she replied cryptically. She patted the Templar's gauntleted hand on the chair's edge, "She loves you Cullen, and you have to decide if that is enough."

…...

_Note: I'll try to get another chapter, or maybe more, out this weekend, since I may not be able to update next weekend (my schedule is starting to get a bit full). Also, I want to start to get this fic moving. It feels as though we've been stuck in Act II forever now... As always, thanks for reading and such, you're awesome! :D_


	25. Chapter 25: Five days later

**Five days later**

Orana was helping Marianna prepare for her engagement party – which was just a few hours away, and she found she could barely focus. Her thoughts kept wondering to how distraught Seamus was over the previous day's events. She went with her sister, Sebastian, Aveline, and Fenris on a mission relayed to them by Seneschal Bran about a missing Qunari delegate.

The entire thing was a disaster. Despite her sister's best attempts, the Qunari were slain at the hands of Ser Varnell and his fanatics. Both Cullen and Aveline were actively investigating, to try to reveal any other players in these crimes – other than Mother Petrice that is.

Suffice to say, Seamus had not taken the news well. Despite a first-hand retelling of the events, he had been visibly troubled, even declaring to pay the villainous Chantry mother a visit himself. Marianna had talked him down of course, but she was sure that he _wanted_ to do something. That he felt compelled to, and would try to act despite her reassurances and claims.

She decided she would keep a close eye on him for a little while, maybe even enlist one or more of Varric's street urchins to track him. She didn't want to do this, but she felt she really didn't have much of a choice. She trusted Seamus, more so than she thought possible, but she didn't trust what the Qunari or fanatics might do if they found him meddling or sneaking about. He didn't quite seem capable of fully grasping the dangers, or trouble, he was welcoming with such talk or actions.

Marianna was brought back to the present as a sharp knock was heard on the other side of her door. The knock had startled Orana, who was in the midst of styling Marianna's hair. The pin slipped and nicked the warrior in the temple. A drop of blood formed and Orana quickly apologized. Marianna reassured the servant that she was fine, as she opened her bedroom door.

Aveline was on the other side.

"Have you seen Hawke? Bodan said she was upstairs, but she didn't answer my knock."

Marianna was a little annoyed at the interruption, and so spoke without really thinking about it, "She must be in her bathing chamber with her boy toy."

"Boy toy?" Aveline repeated with furrowed brows. _Oh __blighted __nug __shit, __Olisa __wanted __it __kept __as __a __secret __didn't __she?_

"Who's Hawke's boy toy?"

Marianna sighed. She was irritated, anxious, and stressed – she didn't have time for this run-a-round shit. "You have to swear to me not to breath a word of it."

Aveline drew her brows even further together, "Who is Hawke seeing?"

Marianna stood before her Capitan, "Ser Cullen."

"The Knight-Capitan?" she asked shocked. "Hawke's seeing the Knight-Capitan... Is that why Anders and Merrill weren't invited?"

Marianna shrugged, "There will be other Templars here too." She tilted her head in question, "Did you need my sister for something?"

"Ah, no." The redhead stammered.

"Really?"

Aveline sighed and rubbed her forehead, "It's just... With all this marriage talk... Donnic has been asking questions. I think he might propose. Or he's thinking about it at least."

Marianna's features shot towards the roof, "Really?" she repeated her earlier question.

Aveline paced inside the former Guard's room, "I know it's too soon, but... I don't know. What would I say? What would I do?"

Marianna placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "You do what your gut tells you." She smiled, "Don't worry about it just yet – you've got time."

Well into the engagement party, most of the Hawke sisters' companions were three sheets to the wind. They had converted the large weapons and training room in the back of the estate into a temporary ballroom of sorts. It may have been a ballroom before the Hawkes' renovation anyhow. There were plenty of drinks and refreshments to go around.

Isabela, for some unknown reason, decided to show up, "Who would've thought that Little Miss Big Ax would've hooked up with a pale, clammy, weakling noble?"

Fenris snorted into his wine glass, in a vain attempt not to scoff. "They certainly aren't the most... visually appealing couple."

Varric chuckled, "C'mon now. He's got to have _some _muscles. How else is he holding Twilight upright like that _and_ circulating with the nobles?"

The Rivaini pouted, "He couldn't hold a _sword_let alone his own."

Varric put a finger to his chin, "Come now Rivaini, you're just upset you couldn't seduce her before the Viscount's boy." Fenris softly snarled as his head shot towards the pirate, who simply crossed her arms across her chest and continued to pout, "Besides, not all human nobles are muscle-less, take Choir Boy for example."

"I would prefer it if you excluded me from your conversations," Sebastian said as he passed the two other rouges and brooding warrior. He paused briefly before going on his way, "Have any of you seen Hawke?"

"I think she's shagging Ser Serious in the privy," Isabela said casually as she unfolded her arms from her pout into a drunken fit. "She's refused to sleep with me too!"

"My dear flirtatious Rivaini, you seem to have forgotten the possibility of seducing a couple rather than a single person."

She brightened at that, "Ooh!" She looked around briefly, "I'll just be off to the privy then."

The dwarf chuckled again as his adventurous friend slinked off. "Hawke's going to kill her," he said under his breath. Sebastian nodded in agreement, and Fenris allowed a slight smirk to creep on his face.

Varric had noticed the tell-tale changes in Broody's expression while Rivaini was ranting about Twilight and the Qun-boy, and so the dwarf turned his attention to Fenris, "So Broody, how long have you had a thing for Twilight?"

Fenris sputtered, and Sebastian turned his shocked gaze towards his elven friend, "Is this true Fenris?"

The Tevinter elf glared, "It is of no matter to either of you." His gaze fluttered over to where Marianna was gazing longingly and drunkenly up at Seamus. "She has another," he said quietly under his breath.

Sebastian frowned, "Does she know how you feel?"

"No. And it does not matter."

A little later, Marianna was surprised when Isabela ran up to her and Seamus, as they were chatting with Leandra and two other nobles, with a clearly fresh black eye, "Thanks for the booze and all. Great party. Best of luck you two, and all that. Bye," she waved and rushed out of the ballroom. Olisa was on her heels just moments later, hair messed and one sleeve of her dress off her shoulder.

"Was that your friend from Rivain?" Seamus asked Marianna.

"Yup," she slurred.

"And you intend to invite her to be part of the wedding party?"

"Yup."

…...


	26. Chapter 26: Three days later

**Three days later **

_[Note: AU time. The quest "Following the Qun" occurs after "All That Remains" but for the purposes of this fic – since it makes more sense to me to do it this way – "Following the Qun" events will occur before Leandra's death ]_

Marianna couldn't believe it, just mere days –_days_ – after their engagement party, one of the urchins she hired ran up to her and said that it looked like Seamus was troubled and running through the streets in the direction of Lowtown. She immediately rushed to put on her old armor and gather her beloved battleax, then she was out the door with the Hawkes' mabari at her heels. She was thankful that her father's training made all the Hawkes extremely time efficient – she had a chance to find him, she just knew it.

A few steps into Lowtown, another urchin told her that it looked like Seamus was heading towards the Docks. _The __Qunari __compound_, Marianna thought worriedly. She started to sprint.

_That stupid, stupid boy. Why does he think he can change the world with just a few declarations and promises? The Qunari are to be respected – but from a distance. They are too dangerous._

Marianna saw him at the bottom of the Dock's steps as she reached the top. "Seamus!" she bellowed. He stopped dead in his tracks. She took the stair's steps three at a time. "Seamus," she panted. She couldn't say anything else as she took a moment to force air into her lungs.

He turned to his betrothed with a worried frown, "Are you alright Marianna?"

She looked at him like he was mad, "Am I alright?" she repeated bewildered. "You try running from Hightown to the Docks in full armor and carrying a battleax!" She wiped her brow, "What are you doing here Seamus?"

He stood straighter and said, "I intend to convert to the Qun."

"_What?!_"

He slouched a little, "I left a letter for both you and my father. They were to be sent by courier after I left."

She put both of her hands heavily on her love's shoulders, and forced him to look her directly in the eye, "You think converting to the Qun will solve all your problems?" She wanted to shake him and demand he tell her that he was only mad, but she decided that wasn't a sound tactic.

As he looked in her eyes with a steely resolve, she saw a hint of _something_ behind it. _Perhaps __regret?_

"The Qunari are treated worse than the lowest beggars here, and they are our guests. Their Qun offers something more to live for than what life offers those in Kirkwall. They do not suffer for the path they've taken. Their path is set before them, and they can live knowing they are where they are meant to be – that they are doing what they are supposed to."

She moved her hands to his face, "Everyone in this world suffers. It is a fact, and it is something that can be found from the Qunari to the Carta. Think of the Saarebas. Life doesn't offer things to people. What fortune or fate has bequeathed to you, is yours due to your decisions, actions, and chance. Out of the Qun, you're still constrained to who you are – no one can escape that. The constraints on who you can be are more stringent in the Qun than not, but it clears no path. It creates no future. No more than what others are already dealt. It is just a way of life – it cannot change life's way."

She took a deep breath, "Seamus, you are Viscount Marlowe Dumar's son. You are meant to take over for your father and lead the people of Kirkwall. The people that _need __you_, that will depend on your for guidance and leadership. So what if you have to deal with a couple dozen noble bigots? Nothing is ever easy. And Seamus, the people _need _you in this position. Your thoughts, your beliefs can change the fortunes of many people's lives. They need you to act on _their_ behalf, because no one else will. They need you to take up what destiny has offered you. _You_ are meant to lead – it's in your blood. Just as I am meant to fight – either with words or weapons. Those things will never change."

She stepped closer to him, "Will you squander what fate has dealt you to follow a path that was never meant to be yours? Will you let future people suffer because you will leave your father's position to someone lesser and blind?" She brushed her lips softly against his, "Will you deny our future together?"

Seamus let out a slow breath that he had been holding during the entirety of Marianna's speech. He put aside all thoughts of hoping she would devote herself to the Qun as he had intended, and he thought on what she had said. There were indisputable truths to her words. He _could_ help people, he _was_ supposed to take over for his father, but what of the Qun? Does it really not clear one's path? Does it really not create a future? He closed his eyes in thought, and after a few silent moments, he felt her soft lips upon his again. Her tongue slid between his lips and demanded entrance past his teeth. He gave in to her demands and lost himself in the kiss. They had only ever kissed like this once before, and this time he did not blush bright red and pull apart in embarrassment. He was eager for more.

She pulled away from his lips after a long moment and trailed light kisses to his ear, and whispered, "I swear to the Maker that I will take you right here in front of everyone, if that will convince you to stay with me Seamus." More seriously she continued, "The Qun is not your future, love, it is here. Where you can make the most difference. Do the most good. And I swear that I will always protect you and aid you as best I can, for as long as I draw breath. I will not leave you alone to shoulder the burden that is Kirkwall. I will be with you always. I love you Seamus."

"I love you too Marianna," he kissed her softly again.

She smiled, and the couple was interrupted by an apologetic looking boy. "Sorry Sers, but I have a message from the Viscount for his son."

Marianna signaled the boy to stay as Seamus read the message, "My father received my letter. He wants to discuss my actions at the Chantry, in neutral ground."

Marianna nodded in understanding. She was instantly suspicious, "This is unlike him isn't it? Why not in his office?" and said to the boy, "Can you deliver another message? Do you know where the Amell-Hawke estate is?" He nodded, and she hoped that her sister had returned from taking Orana to Merrill's for lessons, "It is for Olisa Hawke, my sister, but you can leave it with anyone at the estate with the express intent that Olisa hears it right away. Understand?" He nodded again eagerly, the Hawkes always gave good coin for messages. "Tell her that Marianna asks that she go to the Chantry as soon as possible with backup." She asked the boy to repeat the message before he raced off with a silver in his hand, and the promise for another from her sister.

As the couple entered the Chantry, Marianna noticed immediately that it was eerily quiet and empty. "I have a bad feeling. Be careful Seamus." He squeezed her hand he held in reassurance before he broke from her grasp, and walked to stand before the large golden statue of Andraste. "Andraste's guide and one true love was the Maker. I feel the same for you Marianna," he said as she joined him at his side. "You are my guide, and I was foolish to think that it was the Qun. You alone are the one to give me guidance and strength." She remained silent as he gazed solemnly at the statue.

Marianna came to a decision about their situation. It was very probable that things were going to get bad. They hadn't seen a single sign of the Viscount, or anyone else, in several minutes – they were being set-up. "Do want to come with me to get Brother Vael? He should be in his room at this hour."

"You may get him if you wish, love. I am in no danger in a house of the Maker."

She sighed, "Just be careful. You do remember how to punch don't you?" She tried to lighten her tone as she walked away.

Sebastian wasn't in his room. Olisa hadn't yet arrived, and Marianna needed help. She knew without question that the situation they were in was not right. She left Dagger with Seamus, since the boy refused to leave, and left with the promise of a quick return from Fenris'.

As she arrived at the elf's mansion, she pounded on the door hard enough to rattle it on it's hinges. Fenris opened the door and his face quickly mirrored the worry etched into Marianna's.

"Thank the Maker! Fenris, you have to help me. I think Seamus is in danger. He's at the Chantry and the blighter wouldn't come with me. I can't find Sebastian either."

"I'm here," Sebastian said as he approached from behind Fenris. He had been visiting Fenris to offer to help him read and understand the Chant.

Marianna quickly dragged the two men away with her, and briefly explained what had happened along the way.

Within minutes she was walking beside Sebastian and Fenris to where she left Seamus in the Chantry. As they rounded the corner, she saw Mother Petrice stalking behind Seamus with a nasty looking dagger in her hand. Enraged with anger, Marianna shouted as she drew her ax, "Get away from him you bitch!" The devious Chantry Mother had been obviously just waiting for an opportunity to strike Seamus when he was vulnerable and alone. Her sister's hound, Dagger, was nowhere to be seen.

Sebastian drew his bow, "Maker forgive us."

Seamus, startled from the shouts and activity, spun around to be face-to-face with the Mother and her dagger. She lunged at Seamus and burrowed her dagger to the hilt in his flesh. He screamed and collapsed to the floor as dozens of armed civilians started to pour out the doors in the front hall.

Sebastian started to whisper the Chant as he, Fenris, and Marianna started to thin out the hostiles. Marianna saw red, focusing her strength she gained from her rage and anger, but she tried to cripple whenever possible, as did the men. None of them were very willing to kill mislead and brainwashed civilians. A large muscular man with an ax of his own started for Marianna, and the hound Dagger, who seemingly appeared out of thin air, lunged at the man.

The fighting died down, and all that could be heard were the agonized moans of the few still conscious people. Mother Petrice descended the stair then with the Grand Cleric. Marianna ran for Seamus as the Mother started to spout her lies.

Seamus was drenched in a pool of his own blood.

Marianna saw that the dagger had burrowed to the hilt into his chest, and he wasn't moving. Marianna started to shake him and pleaded at the top of her lungs. _"Seamus! Seamus!" _ She could barely hear the Grand Cleric's, the Mother's, and Sebastian's words as she yelled and shook at the searing pain she now felt, as if the dagger had pierced her heart and not her love's.

Fenris dropped to his knees beside her, and peeled her hands away from Seamus' now cold body. She gasped for air as if she were drowning, and punched Fenris in the chest as she became blinded by pain and rage.

She cried, _"__Why? __Maker,__why?__" _and grasped the edge of Fenris' chestplate until her knuckles ached and turned bone-white. She put her forehead against his chest and continued to sob. Fenris raised his hands to her shoulders, and held her with his gauntleted hands. He was quiet, there was nothing he could say or do to ease her pain.

What finally caught her attention was the sharp click of the Grand Cleric's heeled boots on the balcony above. She turned and rose her head, just in time to see Olisa standing in the Chantry's doorway with Cullen at her side. Her sister had her bow trained on Mother Petrice. She let her arrow soar with a _whoosh_ and a _thud_. "I protect my own," Olisa said as the Mother's body dropped. Her strong voice resonated off of the walls.

Marianna could then see why her sister had shot the Mother in the back of her head. Her body had dropped from just behind her with another dagger clutched in her hand. The Mother had intended to end Marianna as she and Fenris were preoccupied with her grief.

Olisa ascended the stair right after Sebastian kneeled beside Seamus' prone form beside her sister. "What happened?" She asked as steadily as she could. Her sister was clutched to Fenris as if he were her lifeline, as they kneeled in the pool of Seamus' blood.

Marianna took in a sharp breath, her forehead had returned to Fenris' chest, "S-Seamus wanted to convert to the Qun. I stopped him, and then he got this mysterious note to meet his father here at the Chantry. Everything seemed too... suspicious, so I went to get Sebastian. He wasn't there, so I went to get Fenris. I left Dagger here, but I-I don't know. Petrice killed him. And I wasn't here to protect him."

Sebastian got to his feet, "I will send for the Viscount and the Guard. They will want to interrogate those that remain." He whispered as he walked away, "So much death in the Maker's house..."

Marianna turned red-rimmed eyes briefly to Olisa, "Where were you sister? I... I had sent a message."

Olisa put a hand atop her sister's head lightly, "After I took Orana to Merrill's, I went to the Gallows. Bodan sent word to Cullen's office, and we went straight here."

By the time the Guard and the Viscount arrived, Fenris had managed to move Mariana away from the body. She was still gripping his chestplate, and refused to let go. She was mumbling incoherently with a tear-stained cheek pressed against the elf's chest. Fenris was still cradling her shoulders, and had begun murmuring soft reassurances in Arcanum just above her hair as he bend his head down.

Viscount Dumar was beside himself, "A Mother murdered my son in the Chantry!" He looked around the room, "All this death..."

…...

_Note: So, I wasn't completely sure how the line of succession goes for the Viscount's office, but I just wrote it as following a familial line until the family ends, or another line is voted in._


	27. Chapter 27: Later that night

**Later that night**

By the time Olisa and Fenris managed to bring Marianna back to the estate, since Cullen had to return to the Gallows despite how much he wanted to stay, the sky had begun to go dark.

Marianna was still gripping Fenris' chestplate with one hand, but broke free as she jogged to the kitchen. She ran for a bottle of wine, popped the cork, and brought it to her lips as she started to chug it.

Olisa tore the bottle from her younger sister's grasp, "No, you can't do that Anna."

"You have no right!" she snarled. "You have no idea, Olisa. None!" She took the bottle, and brought it to her lips again.

Olisa sighed and turned towards Fenris, "Can you keep an eye on her? I need to tell Mother what's happened." Olisa turned around and left the two warriors alone in the barren kitchen.

Marianna drained half the bottle, before she sat it down and stalked over towards Fenris. "Why Fenris? Why did I save him from the Qun, only not to be able to save him from his murder?" She was mere inches from the elf, "Why didn't I stay with him?"

"If you had stayed, and not gone for help," Fenris said, voice low. "You would be dead just the same."

She returned her hands to his chestplate, "Are you certain?"

He had to turn his eyes from her gaze, "No."

Suddenly he felt her lips against his, and her tongue pushing roughly past his teeth. He gasped when their tongues met, and pulled away from her. Struggling with himself, he growled, "What are you doing?"

"I can't feel Fenris. I'm numb. I need to feel. Something. Anything." And then she was on him again. She had backed him into the wall, and he was just about powerless against the onslaught of her lips, teeth, and tongue. She was hot, hard, and demanding against him. He returned her vicious kisses without pause for thought, but as the seconds passed, he regained himself.

He grabbed her shoulders firmly, and pushed her off of him. "This isn't right," his voice was a deep low rumble and he struggled to control himself. "I can't do this. I can't..." He pushed her further away and left the estate without a look back.

Marianna felt new tears streaming down her face. She grabbed the wine bottle, finished it, and threw it as hard as she could against the wall.

…...

_Note: Next week's update will likely be delayed, due to my schedule, so apologies in advance (and that's why you get extras this week)! I tried to put aspects of the regular Fenrismance in this one, and gave Marianna a Fenris moment. Hope you've enjoyed!_


	28. Chapter 28: Two days later

**Two days later**

Fenris woke with a start as Olisa firmly shook his shoulder to rouse him. Only Hawke's able to sneak up on him, even in his sleep.

"Fenris. Fenris, wake up."

He rubbed his eyes against the early morning light. He blinked at Hawke. She was wearing a heavy woolen black dress and gloves in the colors of the Viscount's office.

"Seamus' ceremony is today, and no one can get Anna out of bed. She won't dress and she needs to be there. You... helped her before. Helped her leave Seamus'... body. I need you to help her again."

"No." He rolled onto his side.

"No? The Void with no, Fenris. Anna needs you."

"No," he repeated.

The archer grabbed the elf's arm and turned him to face her. "Care to explain? Why not?"

Fenris scowled. He wasn't sure what he should tell her, if anything at all, "She wouldn't want to see me."

Olisa's expression turned calculating as she stared down Fenris, peering into his eyes as if she could discern the truth from them. She saw honesty there, knew that he was being truthful. He was certain Marianna wouldn't want anything to do with him. "_Shit_," she cursed and turned away. "I'll," her voice wavered. "I'll figure something out." She left without another word.

When Olisa returned to Marianna's room, she was shocked to see the warrior dressed in mourning colors and sitting on her bed. She was staring at her hands, and Orana was nervously shuffling off to the side of the bed holding a brush and comb.

Olisa slowly walked closer to her sister, and decided to voice her question, "Did Orana help you?"

Marianna nodded once. "She did," she said in a rough, dry voice.

"How about we do your hair, hun?" She motioned for Orana to come closer.

When the family was ready, they, Olisa, Marianna, and Leandra, walked solemnly to the Chantry. They had sent word to Lizbeth, but she could not get leave to come, neither for the ceremony nor to simply comfort her just-older sister.

Aveline and Donnic were on duty, flanking the Viscount and his entourage. Several others of the working Guard were friends of Marianna's on the job, when Marianna had worked just as them, and came to offer their support. Sebastian was there with kind words and recitations of the Chant of Light. Somehow Varric was permitted to attend, Merchant Prince and all, and Marianna actually bent over to hug the stout storyteller. Varric hugged back, and said, "If it'll make you feel better, Twilight, you can pet Bianca," and she did. Cullen was at the back of the gathered group, with three other Templars in tow. Each somehow either indebted to the Viscount's office, or associated just enough that permission was given to attend.

The Grand Cleric made her entrance, said a few solemn words, and led the distraught congregation through the Chantry and its gardens to an area of stone. Olisa looked on at her sister as she visibly winced with each sharp click of her heeled boots on the smooth, cold stone. She grabbed her free hand comfortingly as her other arm was wrapped around their mother's. Raised on a stone dais was Seamus' body on a bed of timber. The Grad Cleric gathered her people, and began a recitation of the Chant. Those in attendance bowed their heads in prayer, and Varric reached up from his place behind the Hawke family to pat Marianna on her arm when she started to sniffle.

When the Chant was finished, the Viscount thanked the Grand Cleric, and stepped forth to place a single red rose beside his son's prone form. He nodded at Marianna, who stepped forth as well, took a rose from a nearby Chantry Mother, and set it next to Marlowe's rose. Olisa held her breath as she watched her sister gently touch Seamus' cheek, and then his arm. Marianna took a step back, and walked towards her family with her eyes downcast.

The other nobles followed suit, including Leandra and Olisa, and soon Seamus' entire body was surrounded by red roses. A Chantry Brother holding a torch stepped forth and set the pyre aflame. After a time, only the Chantry's Brothers and Sisters, the Guard, and those closest to Seamus were left to gaze upon his body as he turned to ash.

Violet hues began to streak the sky hinting at the night to come before Olisa and Leandra could lead Marianna back to their estate. When they entered, Dagger whined pitifully, and the women saw that the small table beside the grand fireplace was littered with flower arrangements. Marianna noticed an arrangement of small pale pink roses and yellow snapdragons and smiled weakly.

Leandra looked worriedly at her daughter as she broke from her grasp, and went to pick up the crystalline vase as she tried to stifle a strange morose laughter bubbling in her chest. "What is it dear?" Leandra asked.

"These must be from Varric," she said as she struggled to calm herself. Her laughter quieted and she sniffled, "The bastard knows way too much for his own good." She bent her head to inhale the sweet sent of the flowers, her face with more color than it had in the days past, and left to the library with the vase in her hands and a small smile on her face. Olisa made a mental note to invite Varric to dinner the next night, since the dwarf seemed to have a lot of helpful tricks up his sleeves.

Olisa entered the library to find Marianna seated in a plush chair, the vase in-between her knees, and the cleaned stem of a rose twirling between her gloved fingertips. Olisa went to the liquor cabinet on the library's second floor, and muled over their choices of wine as she said to her sister, "I know the miniature pink roses are your favorite, but what's with the snapdragons?"

She heard her sigh, "I think I said once that they were one of the things I missed most from Ferelden. Damn if I know how he got them."

Olisa made her selection, and headed towards her sister with two glasses in hand. She poured the deep red wine, and gave her sister the first glass, which she eagerly drank without a word.

"Are you okay?" The elder Hawke asked.

"No," Marianna took a sip of wine. "It's going to be awhile before I can say otherwise." She finished off her glass and poured another, "I don't want to be rude to Mother, but after dinner I'm going to the tavern. You can come if you want." She snorted, "I've sulked enough in my bed. I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want to have to lean on Orana like that again. The girl shouldn't have to help me like that. If anything, _I_ should be the one helping _her_."

Olisa didn't know how Orana had convinced Marianna to get out of her bed, but she didn't want to ask and have her sister dwell on that any longer. They were silent as they sipped their wine as Olisa gazed into the fireplace, and Marianna looked at her flowers.

After a time, Marianna whispered, "I fucked up."

Olisa assumed she was talking about Seamus, and said, "You did all you could, Anna. I would've gone for help too."

She scrunched her face, "No, no I – I wasn't talking about that fuck up." She spun the rose in her fingers, "I kissed Fenris. Twice."

Olisa swallowed roughly and looked at her sister in slight shock, _there __is __no __blasted __way __she __is __lying_. She looked up at the ugly statue above the fireplace as she thought of a reply. "Anna... When?" that was all she could properly think of.

"The night Seamus died. Right before you found me piss drunk in the larder," she said gruffly. " I... was in a bad place. And I... I don't know."

Olisa sat back, and looked at her sister, "Fenris was supporting you from the start that day. It's understandable to look for... comfort when you're feeling like that." She took a sip of her wine and smacked her lips, "Remember when Father died and I was gone for an entire night and day?" Her sister nodded, "I... did something similar, but worse. I went to men I didn't even know." She put her hand on Marianna's arm, "I'm sure Fenris won't hold it against you. Despite his hard, broody exterior, I just know he's a big softy on the inside. It'll be okay, Anna." She was thankful that her mouth and brain decided to cooperate then, especially when she saw the very corners of her sister's mouth quirk upwards for a second.

Leandra and Orana prepared all of Marianna's favorites for dinner, and after the sisters went to their rooms to prepare themselves for their nighttime Hanged Man excursion.

…...

_Note: Long-ish chapter, hope you enjoyed! Since I didn't have time to update last week, I uploaded a cover image that I had been working on. I used a royalty free image and edited it with LibreDraw, MyPaint, GIMP image editor, in case you're curious. A full-sized image is on my little deviantart account. Oh, just to let you know, I've written a little one-shot "The Past, Duty, and the Sky". It's a little DAO thing, some of you may like it. ;) Thank you so much for the follows, reviews, favorites, etc! I really do appreciate it! ^^ _


	29. Chapter 29: Later that night

**Later that night**

"Um... Clothes?" Olisa asked her sister when she entered her bedroom. She gestured in a wide arc towards the entirety of her sister's outfit.

"I need to feel like a beautiful tramp. Don't ask why."

Olisa quirked a brow and took in Marianna's outfit completely. She was wearing low-waisted, skin-tight leggings with horizontal slashes in the black leather from her ankle to her belt, showing hints of her skin through every slit. She was wearing a matching black vest with bronze buckles, and no tunic underneath. Contrastingly, she had her rather large ax strapped to her back. _Feelings __of __low __self-worth __combined __with __a __little __wine, __yup __explains __it.__ Ugh, and we just talked about this... __I __think __I'll __keep __an __eye __on __her __tonight..._

It so happened to be cards night, and everyone was there save for Sebastian, who would undoubtedly have a busy time at the Chantry for days to come.

Isabela sashayed her way up to the sisters, and hugged Marianna with her sneaky fingers lingering on the exposed skin of Marianna's hips, "Oh, I love the way you morn sweet thing. _Anything_ you need, just let me know," the pirate added with a wink.

Olisa shook her head, "Please Bela, keep it in your pants tonight? We're just here to drink and forget the day we've had."

Marianna scowled, "I can handle my own affairs, sister." She turned towards the pirate, who looked leeringly hopeful, "No Bela." Isabela pouted and swaggered her way back to the group's table.

Marianna walked up to Varric, hugged the dwarf and nearly toppled his pint of ale in the process, "Thanks for the flowers. Everyone insists that you come to dinner tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Twilight."

She sat next to Varric, between the stout storyteller and Fenris, waved to the barmaid, Nora, and held up two fingers for her and her sister to have a pint each. Olisa took the seat on the other side of Varric, across from Merrill who actively tried to avoid looking at her. The little mage had said that she had forgiven Hawke for not helping her with her mirror, but she was still acting rather childish about it.

Olisa sighed, "I'll buy you a bowl of stew if you quit pouting with your sad face, and just look at me." Merrill perked up, and Olisa gave her order to Nora when she came with their ales.

Before an uncomfortable silence could build, Varric said to Olisa, "I'd thought you'd be with," he looked at Anders from the corner of his eye. He wouldn't put it past the mage to get all glowy Justice if he knew Hawke was with Ser Cullen. "Your man tonight. Doesn't he have business coming up?"

"Yup. I saw him last night, however," she leaned forward to get a good look at her sister as she carved something into the wood of the table with her boot knife, completely ignoring the now stalled card game. "I have something else to do tonight though."

Merrill sighed, as Aveline finally placed a card down to get the game started again. The two rogues looked at the Dalish mage expectantly.

"Something the matter Daisy?" Varric asked.

"Hmm?" She turned her head and started talking in a quiet voice, "Oh. I was just thinking about Marianna. She and that nobleman were almost bound together, and then the Dread Wolf took him. The Creators must have allowed that for a reason. Maybe they knew they weren't to be bound, or she lost him to make her stronger. The Creators test our wills and bodies to better us. They don't usually torture. I hope she finds happiness again. She's such a lovely person, especially for a shem."

Varric chuckled softly, "Well that was almost profound, Daisy."

After another round of drinks, and another game of cards, the group mostly disbursed. Aveline and Donnic walked back to the barracks, Isabela found herself some man candy, and Anders wandered back to his clinic when he ran out of coin.

Merrill was on her third bowl of stew, which made Olisa decide she would bring her on more of her outings for the coin. The elf was sitting on a stool near the dartboard, where Olisa and Varric were playing a game.

Merrill started giggling suddenly, and almost threw Olisa off her mark. She still made her shot, and then turned towards the elf. "What's so funny?"

She put her dainty hand over her mouth, "He's making puppy eyes at Marianna."

"Puppy eyes?" _Didn't __Merrill __say __something __like __that __when __she __noticed __Cullen's... _Olisa turned around and saw Marianna talking to Fenris with one arm on the table, and her hand covering half her face. Her head was tilted towards the elf, and they looked to be in deep conversation. She tried to discern the elf's 'puppy eyes' but didn't notice anything quite out of order with his facial expressions. "I don't see it," she voiced.

"How could you not?" the mage gasped. "His eyes are all big, and pitiful! Just like the Templar you're with."

"Hmm," Olisa hummed. "I'll be right back. Keep an eye on Varric's cheating hands for me hun." She slipped around to the edge of the bar, and silently approached the table. She stopped once she was close enough to hear their conversation.

"...You really think?" Her sister asked.

"I am certain," replied Fenris.

"I," Marianna's voice caught. "I don't know if I can."

"It would be for the better. Everyone needs a purpose, no matter how small."

Marianna ran her hand down her face as she straightened a bit. Her vest caught on the table a little as she did so, and Olisa watched Fenris' eyes travel to her sister's cleavage, as her chest strained against the leather for the seconds it took for Marianna to free her vest of the splinter of wood. Olisa noticed a glimmer of longing in his emerald eyes, and smirked to herself as she realized that that is what Merrill must associate with 'puppy eyes'. She stealthily walked back to the dartboard and Merrill.

"I saw the puppy eyes hun."

"What puppy eyes?" Varric asked as he walked up with yet another pint of ale. Olisa would never understand how he could drink so much. The dwarf swung his head in the direction of Merrill's giddy stare. "Broody's, huh?" He shook his head, "Tragedy paves opportunity's way."

Olisa crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the shorter man, "Why do I have the feeling that you know something I don't?"

He feigned shock and put a hand over his heart, "I beg your pardon Hawke?"

She rolled her eyes with a smirk, and uncrossed her arms, "C'mon. Tell me a tale dear storyteller," she offered.

He grinned wide and took the opportunity to tell a story, no matter how short, "Our beloved tortured Tevinter elf has been romanticizing over our beautiful young warrior ever since he first laid eyes upon her. He was shocked, unfamiliar with what he was feeling, so he ignored it. But the feelings never went away, rather they increased over time. And when she began to show affections for another, he valiantly stepped aside and let her love blossom. He admired her from afar, wishing that things were different. And when her beloved fell to the treachery of another, he stepped forward to lend her aid. And now he has his chance, on the heels of death's tragedy."

Olisa bit her bottom lip to stifle her laughter, both at the dwarf's ridiculous tale paired with his smug expression, and the doe-eyed look on Merrill.

"By the Creators!" she exclaimed. "That has to be it! That has to be why the Dread Wolf took the nobleman before his time." Tears shimmered in her large eyes, "Poor Fenris and Marianna. Mostly Marianna."

Olisa blinked at the mage, and turned towards the dwarf, "So truthfully, Fenris likes Anna?"

"Yep. He admitted it to me and Choir Boy the day of her engagement party." He shook his head, "I was waiting for it to play out. Maybe a confession the night before the wedding, or something. I never thought this would happen."

Olisa frowned, "She's still hurting, and he's, well he's Fenris." Quietly she continued, "I don't really know what to make of it."

…...

_Note: We're getting closer to Leandra's death :'( so sad... My sister, the one Marianna's loosely based off of, helped me with a few lines in this chapter. I'm thinking about making a chapter just devoted to a silly rant for Marianna. I've tried to capture the way my sister speaks (vulgar yet humorous and always straight forward with brutal honesty), but it's more difficult than it sounds. ;) I'm kinda really wanting a rant, and have my sister help me out with the lines. Let me know what you think, or if you just want me to start the minor plot things to Leandra's death right away! :) Thank you all so very much for all the reads and reviews again! You all are just awesomesauce! ^^_


	30. Chapter 30: Two weeks later

**Two weeks later**

Olisa huffed and walked straight to her writing desk, Marianna, Varric, Fenris, and Dagger following her into the mansion. She had to send word to Aveline and Cullen about all that transpired that day. Cullen was shut in the Gallows, overseeing Harrowings on and off for the past week and a half, and she was unable to speak to him in person about Emeric and Gascard DuPuis. She had asked if Moira could deliver a message to Cullen once his shift was over, and the skeptical Templar agreed once the appropriate incentive was handed over.

She set about writing Aveline first, telling her that Ser Emeric was killed, and that it could not have been DuPuis, because she had killed the bloodmage that was terrorizing the noblewoman Alessa. Now that Emeric was dead, she was questioning herself if it was right to kill DuPuis. She hadn't believed a single word he had spewed in that mansion, but perhaps there was an underlining truth to it after all. Regardless, he was still a shifty character, a bloodmage in the open, and had been summoning shades and demons, even abusing a woman right before her eyes. She had ended dangerous people for lesser crimes before.

She voiced her thoughts out loud, "I wish I could ask someone what the Void just happened right about now."

Fenris snorted, "You killed a bloodmage, and a Templar lost his life tracking another."

She sealed her horribly scribbled note to Aveline with wax from a candle, and pushed her Amell signet ring into the cooling wax. "Yeah, and a serial murder is still on the loose with two of his pursuers dead now. Anyone else see that as a problem?"

"I'll put my people on it Hawke," Varric soothed. "You've been really bent out of shape since you haven't been able to see Temply."

Olisa put a hand up to stall the dwarf as she handed Marianna the note to Aveline, "Go give this to your Captain, will you?"

Marianna scrunched her eyebrows. Her sister was more pissed than she had seen in months, _something __else __must __be __grating __at __her_. Marianna took the letter with a half mumbled "sure," and turned to leave immediately after. Olisa signaled to Dagger to follow her sister, and Fenris trailed after the young warrior and hound too.

"He follows her like a mabari," Olisa grumbled other incoherent things as she turned back to her desk to write to Cullen.

After a moment, Varric started to walk away. "I better go inform my urchins. Hanged Man tonight?"

"Yeah."

Olisa decided to walk the letter to the Gallows' messenger at the docks herself, and arrived at the tavern a little after Varric did himself. She caught him putting a dried snapdragon in the deck of cards for the evening. She smirked to herself. Varric had been hiding the dried flowers in various places for Marianna to find ever since Mother had told him at dinner, that their father would bring her home the flowers when he returned from his travels. Her father would leave the family every so often to scout out a new village to move to, or get supplies, when they were younger. He had special gifts for each of his children. Marianna was closest to Father and Carver, and now with another person in her life gone – Olisa knew she needed this.

"Varric, you're a big softy for women with tragic stories, aren't you? First Merrill and now Anna. Soon I'll find out that you've been looking after Bela too."

The corner of his mouth quirked as he sat back in his chair, "You don't think Aveline or even yourself has a tragic tale?"

She plopped herself in one of Varric's stone chairs, "Everyone has their share of troubles. Even you. But I know you, Ser Dwarf, and you put extra effort into looking after Merrill and Anna. You're just as soft as a mabari pup."

He grinned, "You seem in better spirits."

She shrugged, "Needed a little time to myself to air out my head and cool down. A walk alone in the cold will do that." She seemed a little sad as she murmured the last sentence, but Varric wisely let it drop. If Hawke wanted to talk about it, she knew she could trust him.

The two rogues heard the padding of clawed paws on the stairs near Varric's suite, and within seconds Dagger bolted through the door. He ran up to the dwarf and put one huge paw on either side of his shoulders as he started to lick at his face. Marianna entered afterwards, a soft smile on her face and a letter clutched in one hand. She handed it to Olisa, "Lizbeth said that the Wardens are discussing a scouting trip for the area in a few months. She says that she might be able to get away for a few hours for our name-day."

Olisa scanned the letter eagerly as she said, "Ooh, you two are turning twenty soon. No longer in the teens. Hopefully she can come it's quite the –" she trailed off when something caught her eye, then she read it aloud. "'By the Maker Anna, I have no idea how you have been able to handle Seamus' departure from this world so well. If it wasn't for Simon or Nate, I think I'd have lost it long ago. They taught me how to block out the whispers. If anything like that happened to... You will be fine sister. Amells and Hawkes seem to be made out of steel.'"

Fenris had walked in sometime during the recitation, so Olisa clarified for him, "Letter from our Warden sister." She turned towards Marianna, "Beth's letters always sound so awful..." She looked down at the letter in her hands, "Especially the first four months of her letters. The first six months of her life as a Warden, but not this one. She sounds... hopeful, doesn't she? And who's this 'Nate'? Simon is certainly Simon Amell, but Nate... That sounds like a shortened name, doesn't it? She must be close to him for that. At least, I hope. She needs a friend."

"Maybe Blondie knows him," Varric supplied. He knows that Hawke takes full blame for Sunshine's unhappiness. If he had a sister like her, he would've done the same thing in her place. He wouldn't want to see her die either. Then again, if his own brother didn't betray them all, Sunshine might not have ever been tainted. He cleared his mind of such thoughts, and focused on what Twilight was saying.

"...We can get a portrait done while she's here to take back with her to Ferelden. She'd like that, I think."

Olisa beamed, "Good idea Anna."

Within the next hour or so, everyone else showed up at the tavern. Eventually the group headed out onto the main floor, and rounds were passed along and a card game started. Marianna had the dried snapdragon behind her ear, and she went to ask the Warden healer a question, "Hey Anders." He looked up from his hand to the warrior, "Do you know a Warden named Nate? Beth mentioned him in her last letter."

"Sure do," he looked back down at his hand. "I wonder if he ever found a sense of humor..."

The mage placed a card down, and Olisa elbowed him, "What do you mean by that? Is he a bad apple?"

"A sour apple more often than not. The man could never lighten up. I don't think I ever saw him smile or laugh, ever." He looked at the sisters who were staring at him with barely concealed curiosity. "He's a good Warden though. Joined to restore honor to his family name. He sends almost all his coin to his sister and her children. I think her husband is a poor merchant, or farmer, or something. They were both nobles before the Blight."

"What happened?" Marianna asked.

"He's Nathaniel Howe," Anders stated.

They were all quiet for a time, and then Merrill asked, "What does that mean?"

"His father was involved in the plot to kill the king," Aveline replied.

"Oh," Merrill fiddled with her cards. "Does that mean he's a bad man then?"

"No," Anders said. "Despite the fact that Simon killed his father, last I heard Nate was taking a spot as his second in command." He looked at Marianna, "What did Lizbeth say about him?"

She hesitated, "Uh. She said something about him and Simon showing her how to block the 'whispers'."

"Good," he said simply.

…...

_Note: Ooh 30 chapters and a little more plot! ;) I'll be working on that rant chapter sometime next week with my sister, but it likely won't be posted for another chapter or two. I keep trying to postpone Leandra's death as long as I can. It's soooo sad. :( Anyway, hope you've enjoyed! I honestly didn't know if I had time to update this week, but I fit in a little time to write something up quickly._


	31. Chapter 31: That night

**That night**

Lizbeth was sound asleep in her small closet-sized room at Vigil's Keep when she was woken by the resounding slam of her bedroom door.

"Beth!" Someone shouted. Years of hard training from her father and life as an apostate had her sitting straight up in her bed with fire dancing in her palms in one heartbeat.

"Nate?" She blinked with worry wrinkling her brow. Her flames died to a faint glow, enough to see by and not enough to harm. "What's wrong?"

"Beth," he panted. He was out of breath. "Slaver ship... Storm... Healing... You know the Tevinter language, correct?"

She had already extinguished her flames by the time he said slaver ship. She hastily pulled on a grey cloak, her boots, a satchel full of valuable potions and salves, gripped her staff, and was out the door by the time Nathaniel finished his labored sentence.

The Warden-Capitan was on her heels and pointing in the direction they were needed. "The Commander is seeing to a few of the injured now. Oghren is interrogating the last slaver. I don't think he speaks Common-tongue." He grimaced, "The dwarf will kill..." He shook his head, "I need you to talk to him and then help the Commander with healing."

It was heavily raining when they entered the courtyard, with the only source of light being the occasional flashes of lightning. Lizbeth curled one of her palms and created a strong flame to see by. She spotted the red-haired dwarf poised with his ax at a bound figure a few paces to her left. Nathaniel followed her as she made her way over to them.

Nathaniel watched as the young mage brightened her flame in her hand and shoved the dwarf aside with the flat of the bladed end of her staff. She moved her bladed tip to the hollow of the bound man's throat and spoke loudly in a language he did not know. The storm's wind blew her unbound hair wildly about her face. Nathaniel noted that it was longer than it was when she first arrived amongst the Wardens. He blinked a few times; now was not the time to think of such things. Her cloak was not tied properly in her haste, and with the wind and rain whipping about them, it slid down to reveal her bare shoulders. Nathaniel blinked hard again. Somehow he had not noticed that the mage only wore a loose sleeping gown when he roused her from sleep. The gown left her delicate shoulders bare. Nathaniel watched as the light from her flickering flame played shadows across her lightly warm-toned skin. He watched as the muscles of her neck and shoulders suddenly coiled and moved, and turned his head to see that she had moved her blade to impale the slaver's neck. He blinked again to clear his thoughts.

"What have you learned?" He asked, his voice rough and loud over the raging storm.

Lizbeth straightened and tried to shake herself of the realization that she was never so moved by feelings of rage, anger, and hate before she was a Warden. "They were a lone ship," she said over the pounding of rain. "Got off course and ran out of supplies. He said there are more than a dozen bodies in the ship's hold. They came ashore and some slaves escaped. They were sent to hunt them."

Nathaniel nodded, and his own long, dark hair whipped about his face, "A couple came to us for help, and the Tevinters attacked right after." She nodded and a pained look crossed her face. He opened his mouth to ask if she was okay, when a stabbing pain lanced through his shoulder. He watched as her expression turned into a vicious snarl. The flame in her hand grew and she launched a fireball to somewhere behind him. He looked down and saw the pointed tip of an arrow and his blood pooling down his chest. He fell to the ground as a second arrow pierced his hip.

Lizbeth erected a circle of ice as tall as a man around them and fell to her knees in the wet, muddy earth beside the Warden archer. She laid her staff behind her, and reached a shaking hand out towards Nathaniel. He closed his eyes when she brushed the stray strands of hair from his face. He heard her sharp intake of breath, and looked towards her as she whispered, "Nathaniel," and removed her hand from his face to inspect his shoulder. The flame died in her other hand, and she said, "This will hurt." That was all the warning he got before she used both her hands to break the arrow's tip. He cried out in pain, and she quickly sent out a numbing pulse of healing magic into the wound.

They heard a cracking sound, and Lizbeth grabbed her staff as her wall of ice began to crumble around them. The wind and rain caused the wall to fail a lot sooner than she anticipated. The flame returned to her hand as she prepared herself. When she saw that the second group of slavers had been defeated, she relaxed just a little.

Oghren came up to them, "The sodding mage boy took the elf mage and a few others to clear out the rest of the slavers on the coast."

Lizbeth nodded. Simon took Velanna and she would have to heal Nathaniel on her own. "Can you help me get Nate inside?" She yelled over the rumbling of thunder.

It was a little awkward carrying a full-grown man with a dwarf, but they managed to get Nathaniel settled on one of the rugs in the atrium. She looked in her satchel and told Oghren, "I need fresh bandages, water, and needle and thread." When the dwarf left, she brushed back her sodden brown hair and settled on her knees beside Nathaniel. She snaked an arm beneath his shoulders as she wordlessly pressed a healing potion to his lips. He drank it and coughed as she settled him back on the ground. She carefully brushed back more stray strands of his hair from his face, and moved her hands to start the task of removing his light armor. When he was free of his cured leather chestplate and shoulder guard, Oghren returned. She had the dwarf hold the man as she pried the arrow's shaft from his shoulder. He yelled again, but quieted when his wound tingled and lessened in pain from from the bright blue glow of her healing magic. Slow agonizing minutes passed as Lizbeth stitched and healed his seeping wound. She sent out an experimental pulse of blue healing magic to check for other wounds, and crawled over him to find the shattered shaft of an arrow sticking out of his hip. Nathaniel's breath increased not from pain as she bent over him to gently inspect the injured area, but rather from the pressure from her hand laying on his stomach and the heat of it seeping through his wet linen tunic.

Her fingers clenched in his tunic as she told him, "I'm going to have to move you a little... and remove your skirt."

Oghren snorted and stomped away, "If you're doing that I'm leaving. I don't need to sodding see -" and he grumbled down the hall. Lizbeth was left alone to tend to Nathaniel then.

Nathaniel sucked in a sharp breath as Lizbeth began to unbuckle the belts holding together his leather hunting skirt. He wore nothing but short leggings and smalls underneath, because he often only wore these leathers when he went to hunt for sport or go into town. It was not his standard Grey Warden wear. That was probably why he was so easily injured as well; the leathers were not made for intense combat.

Once he was free of his skirt, Lizbeth rolled him onto his stomach as she attempted not to jar his injury too much. Once he was settled, she peeled back the top of his leggings and cleaned the area as best as she could. "I think the arrow pierced your hipbone," she murmured. "The shaft's embedded into the tissue. I'm going to have to dig it out." She paused, "This will hurt."

Nathaniel grit his teeth and tried not to cry out as Lizbeth forced her fingers in the wound and tried to extract the splinters of wood from his tissue. One of her hands were up to the knuckles in his blood and flesh, the other holding him in place and applying a constant flow of numbing healing magic to the area. Nathaniel was seeing stars by the time she removed the mangled arrow tip. She cleaned the area with a wet rag, and then with an elfroot soaked rag to further numb and clean the wound. By the time she finished stitching the wound, Nathaniel's mind was void of all thoughts of the warmth or softness of her hands. His mind was succumbed with pain.

Lizbeth gently turned him on his side to alleviate all pressure on his hip and shoulder. _Where is Simon? _She wished her cousin were here. He was a far more skilled spirit healer, trained just for that purpose from a young age at the Circle. She only hoped that she helped Nathaniel far more than she hurt him.

His eyes were clenched tightly shut, and his jaw set in a hard line. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked concerned. He didn't answer. He tried to nod, or maybe shake his head. Lizbeth took a deep breath and tapped far into her well into the Fade. She drew her strength on thoughts associated with healing: care, patience, relief, kindness. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip, and put all her willpower into mending his torn muscle, tendons, and connective tissues. She was not a spirit healer, creation magics being her weakest, and the effort was too much for her strengths. She was already exhausted, tired from the previous day. With the scant two hours of sleep she had managed, and now efforts outside her realm of ability, she slipped into the blissful blank of the Fade just as she reached the heights of her healing abilities.

She awoke in a seat in the atrium not a half hour later. Someone must have moved her. Nathaniel was gone, so she decided to seek him out. She found the lump of his shape in his own room, a room far larger than her own by comparison. Perks for being the Warden-Capitan, certainly. She approached him slowly, just to make sure her efforts were well received. His breathing looked even, and his face calm. She turned around, just as she heard Nathaniel's characteristic voice, rough from what he'd endured, "Beth?"

She stopped mid-turn, and smiled even though he probably could not see it, "Yes, Nate?"

"I... want to thank you," he murmured. _Perhaps Simon gave him one of his homemade sleeping droughts._

She went closer to his bedside, worried that if Simon didn't give him anything, he may have lost too much blood. "I'm glad you're okay," she said honestly. She extended a hand to brush back more of his loose tendrils of hair on his forehead. He caught her hand around her wrist just as her fingers brushed his skin.

"Thank you," he said again, sounding more awake. He turned her hand and brought it down to his lips, where he placed a light kiss on her palm's center.

She felt heat rise to her cheeks as she replied, for once sounding like a young woman her age, "Of... of course, Nate."

She saw his eyes dance with mirth, rather than pain, and she felt his smile against her hand just before he placed another kiss on her palm.

…...

_Note: We haven't had a Lizbeth chapter in awhile. :) Tried to make it a bit more detailed to make up for the lack of the third Hawke sister. There will be more of her in act III. So I've set it up for a potential Nathaniel romance for her. What do you think? Does anyone have any preferences for Lizbeth? Thanks! And you guys are awesome! :D_


	32. Chapter 32: Three days later

**Three ****days ****later**

"You're doing well." Guardswoman Brennan said to Marianna as they chose a table in the Hanged Man. A few of the women in the City Guard were getting together for a ladies night to celebrate Marianna's return to the Guard. She'd officially rejoined about a half a week prior, but her intentions were to return as soon as she was able to pick up the pieces of her life after Seamus' death. The unrest in the city since it was leaked that Seamus had intended to convert to the Qun had been steadily increasing. Mother Petrice had a lot of support, and even with her death many are still quite outspoken and demonstrative against the Qunari. Marianna felt she couldn't wait, and that she needed to help. She was never good at sitting idly by and letting her emotions interfere with what needed to be done.

Marianna snorted as she plopped into a seat with a pitcher of ale in each hand, "Why does everyone keep telling me that? Am I supposed to be miserable my whole fucking life?"

"Err... No," replied Brennan cautiously.

A quarter of an hour later Brennan and Marianna were joined by Rika, Josie, and Melindra. Once the ale started flowing and everyone's tongues started getting looser, the conversations kept turning more and more towards Marianna.

Josie, a short, petite blond Guard archer was constantly on Marianna's nerves. Everything about her bewildered Marianna, from the fact that she was no taller than Orana, how she wasn't sure how she could've passed the physical combat requirements for the Guard, and how she couldn't handle her drink. "So are you one of those romantics who will forsake all others in the memory of their one love?" Josie batted her eyelashes like the thought itself was something to coo about.

Marianna chuckled at the expression on the other woman's face. "First off," she held up one finger. "People can love more than one person in a lifetime. Maybe not more than one at one time because that would be skanky, but definitely more than one in their life. It's like saying that you'll only ever love the first time you had a taste of that man candy. That's just crazy. Secondly," she held up another finger. "Forsaking all others would just... suck." She held up a third finger, "And thirdly..." She paused and wiggled her fingers, "Seamus wouldn't want me to be a martyr for his sake." She laughed, "He'd be plotting a way to break through the Veil if I up and became a chaste Sister or something." She laughed again, "That forsaking shit is something some Andraste nut would do. Not me, thanks," she took a long drink of her ale.

Josie hung her mouth open, "You're not an Andrastian?"

Marianna shook her head, "Not to that... extreme of an extent, no. My Mother's more pious than me." She laughed, "Even she wouldn't forsake all others in the memory of my father."

The women were three sheets to the wind by the time Varric came out of his suite to stretch his legs after laboring through some of his more menial paperwork. _Blast, all the paperwork is menial. _He was to some extent shocked to see Twilight and a few female guards giggling as one of the women tried to fend off the unwanted advances of a drunken dock worker.

He walked over and tapped the man on his arm, "Tonight's not your night, my friend. Why don't you just head on over to your drink, hmm?"

"I ain't have more coin," the man slurred. Varric gave him a copper and sent him on his way.

"Varric," Marianna whispered rather loudly to the dwarf. "This is Brennan," she leaned towards the merchant prince conspiratorially, "She has a thing for chest hair."

Varric humored her and raised a brow as he said, "Oh?"

"Yes," she nodded. "You can probably literally charm her pants off." She suddenly paused and furrowed her brows in a look of comical concentration, "Do you even _do_ humans?"

Varric decided the best tactic was a change of topic, "I'm sure I could, but I wonder, what are half the female Guards in the city doing at the Hanged Man?"

"We're having a party!" Josie exclaimed as she swayed in her seat from the sudden moment of looking in the dwarf's direction. "Marianna has returned to the Guard!"

Varric returned his attention to Marianna, "Isn't this old news Twilight?"

"He called her 'Twilight'," Brennan laughed. "And I thought I was the only one with a thing for dwarves!"

"Tch," Marianna protested, "He doesn't even _do_ humans. And he makes up nicknames for everyone."

"Really? Then what's the Guard-Capitan's? She associates with him, doesn't she?"

"She doesn't have one cause she scares the shit out of him," Marianna replied as seriously as she could considering how much she had to drink. _Though_, she thought, _it isn't as bad as that time Cullen and Olisa had to carry me home_.

Brennan and the other women's sudden, and _loud_, laughter roused her from her wondering thoughts. "I believe my point has been made!" Brennan exclaimed.

…...

_Author's note: So a short little chapter to get back into the swing of things. :) I'm so, so sorry (times a million) for the delay in updates on this fic! I had enlisted my sister's help, but we only got the beginning done on this chapter before I got __**swamped**__ with work for my classes. And then I had finals! Ugh, finals! Uni work sucked up all my free time since the last update, and I __**hated**__ that. But I'm on winter break now! And after writing a short little ficlet (Mage's escape, if you're curious, it's a BethanyxFenris fic) I'm confident that I'll be able to update with half-decent chapters until my muse decides to return fully. ;) My sister, who is the basis for Marianna's character, just helped me finish up this chapter. So cookies for her :D And lots of love to all my faithful readers! I'm so happy you're sticking around for this fic & being patient with me!_**_  
_**


	33. Chapter 33: The next day

**The ****next ****day**

Olisa was nervous, and she was never nervous. It made her fingers twitchy, and her anger boil to the surface with the slightest provocation. She didn't know what to do about it exactly, but she had decided on her way to the Docks the other day, that she would talk to her mother about it. So now she stood in the library's doorway and tried to gather the courage necessary to talk to her own mother. After some moments, she finally decided to cross the threshold and tentatively take a seat next to Leandra.

"Mother? May I, err, speak with you? About something... important?"

Leandra had noticed her daughter hovering in the doorway, and smirked as she looked up at her daughter with a curious and open expression, "What is it dear?"

Olisa sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it as she thought of what to say. She finally dug into her vest, and handed her mother a folded piece of parchment, "I found this in Cullen's things, while I was cleaning up, you know, cause he's stuck in the Circle until the Harrowings are over." Her mother's eyes widened, "I didn't steal it or anything! I just, uh, noticed it and, and my curiosity got the better of me... Just, err, read it?" She asked at the end.

Leandra carefully took the parchment and quickly read its contents, careful to keep her face neutral while doing so. She laid it on her lap when she was finished and met the flighty gaze of her daughter, "It looks like a formal request to the Knight-Commander from Cullen."

"Yes... and..." Olisa reached out and hovered her finger over the words, "It's about me and Cullen. It's a request for permission to publicly court and declare 'intent to wed before Her Grace in the event of a successful courtship'." Olisa looked at her mother and searched her face, "Nothing? Not even a bat of your eyes?"

Leandra sighed, "Do you think he intends to send it?"

Olisa slowly shook her head and pointed at the parchment again, "It's been creased several times. And see how the writing is more slanted here? I think he's been carrying it around for awhile, and adding things here and there." She swallowed roughly, "He's asked me about it before. Awhile ago. But, but he only asked about the public courting bit, not the..." She swallowed again; she couldn't make herself utter the word _marriage_. "I told him he didn't need to worry about it. That he doesn't need Meredith's permission to be with me."

"He, obviously, thinks he does."

Olisa pinched the bridge of her nose, "What should I do Mother?"

Leandra laid a hand on her daughter's arm comfortingly, "Sometimes you have to compromise in a relationship to make both partners happy. Cullen has been putting off his desires to make sure you're happy, perhaps it's time to consider his?"

"Are you saying I should let him send this? We've barely been together for three months," Olisa argued.

Leandra smiled wistfully, "I only knew your father for two weeks before he whisked me off to Ferelden, you know."

"Well that's you and Father," Olisa babbled. "And this is me and Cullen, and it's complicated."

Leandra laughed, "What relationship isn't complicated dear?"

Olisa took back the parchment with a little scowl, "I'll think about it Mother. I'll talk to him when he's free."

Olisa and her mother lapsed into silence, and Olisa took a small amount of solace in the familiar sight of her mother siting beside the fire with a book. She looked at her mother with a bit more of her attention, and noticed that she had her hair tied differently and her makeup done a bit more vibrantly. "You look nice. How long have you been doing your hair like that?"

Leandra smiled, "A few days now. I'm trying something new. Maybe I will impress someone, who knows?"

…...

_Note: Another shortie chappie. I had an angry-Marianna scene at the end of this one, but I didn't like it so it got cut. Leandra's death is coming up *sadface*. Leandra's death chapter is probably gonna be a toughy... So yes, it's Christmas eve and I'm putting this up. Consider this a little present, even if you don't celebrate Christmas. Hope you've enjoyed! :3_


	34. Chapter 34: Two days later

**Two days later **_[This chapter is inspired by your review on the prior chapter __csorciere__! :D ]_

Cullen was excited. He was positively beaming with excited energy. The Harrowings were almost over. One more Harrowing and he would be _home_. _Home_... Was the Amell-Hawke estate home? _No, _he thought_, the people make the estate home. It wouldn't be home without them. Without her. Olisa. _

It was a bit strange, he figured, that he knew the Hawke sisters and Leandra Amell better than he knew the Templars he served with. He knew Meredith, but that was because he had to. Because if he didn't, his life would be a whole lot more difficult. But he didn't want to think of Meredith right now. He had a brief moment to himself where his vigilance against abominations and the dangers of magic weren't needed, and he intended to take this time to pack a bag. He wanted to be free of the Gallows and in the arms of the woman he loved as soon as he was able.

And he did love her. He didn't think he would ever be capable of such strong emotions, to develop such a strong connection with another person as he did now. Not after what happened in Ferelden. Not after what happened before he was transferred. Not after his own mistakes. His own failures. But he didn't want to think of that now either.

Leandra Amell was like a mother to him. She treated him kindly, gave him advice, and made sure he was taken care of. He knew she was a little wary of him, as was Marianna, for a time since he was a Templar. The family had been cautious on divulging long kept secrets to a man who was sworn strictly to uphold the views of the Chantry on all things magic. But he knew their cousin was a mage, knew it was likely that there would be others within their family with magic burning through their veins.

Their father was gone, nothing to be said or done about that. An apostate, a smart man, a man who sacrificed much in his life. Lizbeth was a Grey Warden, and the Wardens could employ mages outside of Chantry law. They were not held by the same standards. He had had suspicions about the youngest Hawke sister before she had joined the Warden's ranks. Could sense _something_ about the young girl, but had not wanted to draw unnecessary attention to the family that had done much for the Order. He had hoped he was wrong after all, but he was not. There was nothing to be done about that now. Lizbeth was not a danger to the citizenry as a Grey Warden, and if she was anything like her sisters, he doubted she would be. There were good mages. Mages that saved people, that were important, like Simon Amell or Senior Enchanter Wynne.

His thoughts continued to focus on the family that had taken him in and made him feel accepted, wanted even, as he fished through his belongings for things to be brought on a slightly longer stay at the estate. He was nearly completed when his thoughts wondered to where they tend to go as of late – to his desire to openly court Olisa.

He, admittedly, did not fully understand why she would refuse a formal courtship. She may not have been raised as a noble lady, but she was noble-blooded and now a fully recognized member of a noble house of Kirkwall. He had thought she would be ecstatic about the idea, maybe even demand a courtship at some point. But she had not, and she did not. And they have been together for some time. He was worried about her reputation as well. An unmarried man not of their family was, quite noticeably, staying at their home a few nights each week and making frequent visits. It wasn't as if Cullen could hide who he was. Even without the armor, people were sure to notice him. His, and Olisa's, notorieties were ever increasing. They are becoming recognizable, especially in the aftermath of Seamus' death. The Amell-Hawkes were still on the lips of every gossip who talked about the Viscount or his late son.

_It would make matters easier_, he thought as he shoveled through his drawers for the pouch that held a draft of the request he hoped he would send one day. Panic struck through him as his hand met the hard wood of his drawer where his pouch should have been. _Oh Maker, where is it? _His excited energy quickly turned into panicked as he hastily emptied his drawers in search. Where could he have lost it? _What if a recruit found it? _He pinched the bridge of his nose and began to pace, as his efforts turned to be fruitless. He struggled to remember the last place he had seen it, and smacked his palm against his forehead once his memory found the information he sought. _In the bag he forgot at the estate._

…...

Cullen arrived at the estate some hours later with the rising sun. He lightly knocked on the door, and was greeted by Bodan. The dwarf informed him that Olisa had already been down for tea, and had returned to her room. Olisa's door was slightly ajar, so Cullen carefully pushed the door open and entered. Her back was to him, and she was sitting on her floor in only a simple tunic and leggings painting the shafts of her arrows red. She was mumbling something under her breath, and Cullen thought something might be wrong. She would've recognized his heavy footsteps by now, and usually turned to see him enter.

"Olisa?" He said softly, trying not to startle her.

She uncharacteristically jumped slightly nonetheless. She quickly stood and turned to face him, as she brushed hair behind her ear. She held the paintbrush in that hand, and seemed not to notice the red mark she painted across her nose in the process of moving her hair.

"Cullen!" She exclaimed, and then seemed to notice the paintbrush and arrow in her hands. She dropped them to the ground with less care than she should have, and rushed over to Cullen to hug him tightly. She burried her face in his neck, further smearing the red paint on her nose and the side of his neck. "Maker, it seems like you were gone forever," she murmured into his skin. She kissed his neck and then brought her face up to kiss his lips softly.

But before they could truly reunite, Cullen placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her. He wanted to talk with her. He knew that she was curious, and would've dug through his possessions just like her one-eyed cat Little Lady. He was afraid she had read his letter.

"I've missed you too," he said. "B-but I have to ask you something, did I leave a bag in your rooms before I left?"

He saw her eyes dart in the direction of her desk before she returned to his gaze. "Yes, why?" She replied, and suddenly couldn't meet his gaze.

He sighed and kissed her forehead, "You read it, didn't you?"

She took his hand and led him over towards her desk, not answering his question. He spotted his letter instantly, it was straightened and sitting face-up. But instead of handing him his letter, she picked up a parchment that was next to his and gave it to him. It was his letter, but written in her script.

"What is this?" He asked truly confused.

It was her turn to stutter nervously, "I-I rewrote it." She shrugged, "Compromise."

He tried not to grin like a fool as he read what Olisa had written. He couldn't help the grin from entering his voice when he said, "You removed 'intent to wed before Her Grace in the event of a successful courtship'."

She wrinkled her nose and scrunched her brows together as she replied, "I think... that's... implied."

He pulled her close with his free arm, and kissed her brow and nose as she relaxed against him. Cullen could tell she was making a real effort. "What made you change your mind?"

She slouched and buried her face against his chest, and only said, "Mother." He would have to thank her.

He quickly finished reading the letter, and asked, "Is this really what you want?" He wanted to make sure she wasn't doing anything she would regret, or just doing this to placate him or Leandra.

She turned her head to look at him, and nodded and said, "Yes." She said with certainty in her eyes. Cullen would not soon forget the way she looked in that moment, with her hair slightly messed, the red paint boldly across her nose, and her dark eyes shining for him. Olisa was beautiful, and she wanted him. She took a deep breath, "I want you to be happy, and I want to be happy. And I think this would do that." She pointed at the parchment, "Written like this at least. I don't care about gossips, but I don't want anything too personal to be out there. Varric's one thing, but I don't trust Meredith. She's not like my friends."

…...

_Note: Okay, so I have some questions for my readers to see what you'd like to take place in this fic. I have a very tentative outline made up and a few ideas floating around in my head. I've already written the second half of an angsty chapter about Olisa and Cullen that will happen in like 7-12 chapters from now (I know, vague. Can't be helped, lol). And I have five-ish main things to take place until that angsty chapter, and like seven-ish main things after the angsty chapter to cover 'til the end. Each of these main topics/events/things I want to cover may take several chapters each. But, okay, so the questions: Thoughts on Fenbabies? I'm very, very hesitant to toss children into this fic now. I had originally thought, if I had let Seamus live, I would've had Marianna pregnant by the Qunari attack. Well, since I decided to kill Seamus, that's not really happening. *Points at self* I am an admitted fan of Daddy!Fenris and Fenbabies. If that's something you guys think could work, or would like to see, it probably wouldn't happen until Act III. Any other couples you guys would like to see? That is any others beside Olisa/Cullen, Marianna/Fenris, Lizbeth/Nathaniel, Orana/Zevran? Oh, and any thing else you guys would like to see? Thanks! You all are the best! ^.^_


	35. Chapter 35: The next evening

**The next evening**

Cullen didn't have the chance to properly thank Leandra for her support and encouragement. She was missing.

Cullen returned to the Gallows late that afternoon rather than the morning, for he had been granted an extended amount of personal time since the Harrowings were completed. Once he returned, he personally delivered his request to formally court Olisa to Meredith. His commander put it aside and said she'd get to it when she had sufficient time. Cullen had hoped it would be a quick matter to deal with. A simple 'fine, you may live your life as you see fit' and that would be all. After all that was all the consideration Meredith gave other Templars who chose to broaden their lives outside of the Order. Why Templars needed permission for simple freedoms that every free man could enjoy seemed unnecessary to Cullen. Templar secrets surely wouldn't spread like wildfire if more were allotted spouses and families.

A runner had arrived at the Gallows a few hours later asking to be directed to the Knight-Capitan's office. The boy had handed him a hastily written note in Olisa's hand saying that her Uncle hadn't seen her mother, and she had received white lilies. She all but wrote out that she believed Leandra was being pursued by the same madman that Emeric had been investigating. Meredith had disregarded Ser Emeric's work after he was killed, and handed over all his findings and responsibility to investigate his murder to the City Guard. There was nothing Cullen could do, at least not until his responsibilities at the Gallows were taken care of.

As soon as he was able, Cullen left for the estate. When he arrived, the door to the estate opened to show Bodan and Varric standing in the doorway. Varric turned around and called toward the foyer, "It's not Aveline or Twilight. It's Temply."

He heard Olisa call him, and as he entered the estate, he saw Olisa standing in front of her fireplace with Fenris and Sebastian. Cullen felt a little revealed at the sight of her friends with her. Olisa walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his armored chest.

"Aveline has ordered a search. We're just waiting for the guards to report, and then search ourselves once we have a lead."

Cullen nodded, and as she released him, they heard the door open and Aveline entered.

"Aveline!" Olisa called, "Have you any news?"

Aveline replied, "Anna sent word that she found Gamlen talking to a street urchin in the Lowtown markets. The boy may have seen something, but they can't seem to get him to be clear."

Olisa, already armored with her trusty bow Walter on her back, said with determination, "Then we better get our arses to Lowtown."

Olisa, with her charms and a little bit of coin, was able to get the boy to talk. He pointed them in the direction of a blood trail, and Cullen saw the color drain out of the sisters' faces as they followed it through the streets of Lowtown. When the trail led them to the Foundry District, a small army marched into the dark foundry where the blood ended. Three archers, four warriors, and a mabari were all determined to find Leandra and bring her home.

The trail continued on through the foundry, and led them to a trapdoor. They found many disturbing things – the first being Alessa's dead and mangled body – and fought nightmarish creatures as they made their way through the dark and dirty passages. Cullen could sense the foul magic that seemed to encompass every speck of dirt in the place. He could smell the metallic and acrid tang of blood and bile in the air. Each creature they fought made him shiver at the sense of blood magic pulsing with each battle. His Templar abilities were humming with life. He feared the worse.

He felt his fears were justified when they came upon the murder's living space.

The portrait of a woman of Leandra's resemblance was disturbing enough, but the texts were more so. Blood magic. And the murderer's notes were horrific. Detailed blood magic rituals, spells, and techniques were outlined. Cullen then understood that Ser Emeric was justified in being concerned for women's safety.

They found the sadistic murdering bloodmage and his army of abominations immediately thereafter. The confrontation was intense. The sisters demanded the whereabouts of their mother, but were shot down once a battle began. When the bloodmage summoned a desire demon, Cullen only froze for a second before he lunged into action. This battle brought back things he'd rather not think on.

Three desire demons, a hoard of monsters, all that was left was the murderer. Once Cullen drained his mana, the sisters finished him off themselves – with a knife to the throat, and as the life drained from him and he fell to his knees, an ax to the back.

The group stared on in horror as, if the mangled pieced together form could be called as such, Leandra walked towards her daughters on shaky legs not her own. She collapsed, and the sisters caught their mother by each of her arms. They kneeled on the floor, looking helpless and distraught, as Leandra spoke her last words.

All were silent, and could just make out the last of her labored speech, "I get to see Carver again and your father." She looked towards Marianna and then Olisa, "But I don't want to leave you two alone either."

Olisa sniffled and smiled a watery smile, "We'll be fine Mother. Don't you worry about us."

"We love you," Marianna said as she stroked her mother's hair.

Leandra's body went lax in their grasp as the last bit of life ebbed from her body.

The sisters were silent for sometime, both not quite seeing as they held on to their mother. When it began to become too much for Cullen to bear, he stepped forward and went to his knees beside Olisa, and wrapped her in his arms as she continued to remain lost in her own mind.

Marianna rose, roused by Cullen's approach, and wondered off to the side where she got sick. Olisa, having her sister's agonized moan of disgust, separated herself from Cullen's grasp and went to Marianna. The sisters wordlessly wondered back the way they came to exit the foundry, with Dagger on their heels.

Cullen had moved to follow them, but was stopped by Aveline's hand on his shoulder, "Give them some time together. They'll be fine. The mabari's with them."

…...

_Note: Leadra's death! One of the saddest moments in-game, in my opinion. :( Anyway, happy New Year's my wonderful readers! And I really hope to have the next chapter up ASAP. ;) _


	36. Chapter 36: Later

**Later**

Cullen sent word to have a regiment of Templars gather the bloodmage's possessions. He met them at the docks, led them to the foundry, and escorted them back to the Gallows. He couldn't afford any of the notes to be lost – they were too dangerous.

When he was in the foundry with his men, Aveline had gathered guards to patrol the area and clear out any remaining abominations, and Sebastian had sent for the Chantry to gather the remains of Leandra and Alessa. Varric and Fenris were gone by the time he left.

Meredith, having read Cullen's note that included mentions of foul bloodmagic, demanded a debriefing in person. Once he finished his recount of the evening's events, Meredith briefly scanned through the bloodmage's notes as the said, "All this to find the mother of Serah Hawke?"

"The Hawke sisters are friends of the Guard-Capitan's, and are members of an affluent noblehouse. I felt it prudent to assist in the search, due to prior Templar involvement in tracking these murders."

Meredith flipped through one of the notebooks, "Ah, yes. Ser Emeric." She snorted, "It seems his time wasn't wasted after all." She looked up at Cullen from her desk, "Hawke is the family name of the woman you've expressed interest in, is it not?"

"It is."

"She seems to have an appropriate distaste for bloodmagic," she folded her hands in front of her. "I imagine she will be undergoing a difficult time, in the wake of these... events," she opened one of her desk drawers and handed Cullen a sealed letter. "Go and comfort your intended, and see to it that she understands the necessity of the Order."

Cullen took the letter, and as soon as he was free of Meredith's office, he nearly ran out of the Gallows.

When the sisters had arrived home, for once without incident, they let their Uncle know what had happened, he decided he would be the one to write to Lizbeth, and then they informed the staff. Orana started crying, and seemed to be unable to stop, Bodan looked sorrowful, and Sandal even looked to be on the way to tears. A little later, the sisters made their way to Olisa's rooms. They paced the room for sometime, cursing and upset, trying to console one another. Olisa was crying freely and Marianna was on the verge of tears, eyes red and swollen, when Cullen arrived at his love's room. Marianna excused herself, knowing that Cullen would want to spend time with Olisa, and that Olisa needed the Templar. He could probably help her more than she could at this point anyway. She was as much of a mess as her sister.

So, Marianna left her sister's room and went to her own, but not before grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the liquor cabinet. She removed her armor and ax, being too distraught to take the time to clean and put them away properly. She removed her tunic and boots, and sat on the edge of her plush bed clutching the whiskey bottle in both her hands. She stared at the label, and wondered how everything could go so wrong.

Fenris had been pacing, and drinking Aggregio, when he decided that he would go to her – Marianna. He felt... He didn't know what he felt, but he didn't like that he didn't go to her. That he didn't make sure that she and Hawke made it home safely. And that's what he would do, he decided, go and make sure they were safe.

Still armored, all he did was gather his broadsword and leave for the estate. The door was locked when he arrived, and it looked quiet. He didn't want to wake anyone with a knock, so after a little deliberation, he decided to go to the back gardens and see if he could enter there. Being the time of year that it was, he doubted that any of the windows would be opened, but luck seemed to favor him, because one of the low kitchen windows had been left open to air out the smoke when dinner was forgotten.

He climbed through the window and immediately decided that he would never do this again. He felt shameful, like an intruder, but since he was there he might as well check.

He went up the main stair, and saw that Hawke's door was closed. When got closer, he could just make out the muffled voice of the Templar. Hawke was safe then. He walked down the nearby hall, passing Leandra's room, and approached Marianna's. Her door was partially open, there was only a soft glow of light coming from the room, and it was quiet. Suddenly overcome with the feeling that he should do _something_, Fenris entered the room.

When Marianna didn't look up as he walked toward her, deliberately taking loud steps so she would be aware of his presence, he said, "I do not know what to say, but I am here."

She looked up then, a look of pure misery and dismay etched onto her lovely face. Fenris felt something inside of him break at her expression, for he had only ever seen such looks on slaves before and never on a free woman, and went towards her taking a seat beside her on the edge of her bed.

Some time passed, neither saying a word, before Marianna softly said, "I can't even cry or get angry anymore."

Fenris felt a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth, "You have been through much."

Marianna sighed softly, and looked towards him for a second before dropping her gaze and saying, "First Father, Carver, Seamus, and now Mother. Who's next? Will all the people I care about die?"

"You and your sisters are strong," Fenris assured her.

"Carver was strong," Marianna twisted the whiskey bottle in her hands, "and he was killed by an ogre."

They fell into silence again, Fenris not knowing what to say or do, he stood to leave. He was surprised when Marianna grabbed his wrist to stop him, "Please don't go." He turned to look at her, and her head was tilted upwards to look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was pale, "If you do, then Orana will make a fuss. And she's nice, but she's... She's done all she can."

"She is a kind person," Fenris agreed. "But you do not want kindness right now, you seek understanding." Marianna nodded, and Fenris frowned, "I have not... experienced this kind of loss before."

"That you can remember," Marianna amended. "You..." She trailed off, "At least don't let me drink alone. It won't... It won't be like last time." She didn't want to make him uncomfortable by forcing herself on him again. She didn't want to risk their friendship. He's been there for her after Seamus, and she knew she was asking a lot, but she knew he could help her now too.

…...

_Note: Sadness! :'(_


	37. Chapter 37: The next morning

**The next morning **_[Time for some fluff! :3 ]_

Fenris woke with a silent groan in the back of his throat, and a pounding headache of a hangover. He didn't open his eyes, but allowed his other senses to adjust. His back was on something hard, perhaps a floor, but his head was lying on something soft – a pillow? And there was a weight on his unarmored chest – where did his chestplate go? He blinked his eyes open, and when his blurry vision adjusted, he saw the back of Marianna's head lying against the black of his linen tunic. While trying not to startle her awake, Fenris looked around and saw that they had fallen asleep on the floor, one of her plush pillows beneath his head. She was curled against his chest, seeking comfort in sleep. Her arms were at her sides, one hand on his stomach. Forgetting himself for a moment, Fenris reached out with one un-gauntleted hand – where did his gauntlets go? – and brushed back a few stray hairs behind her ear. He tried to repress a smile when he realized her short auburn locks were just as soft as they looked. She sighed in her sleep, and turned her face when his fingers brushed against the shell of her ear. Fenris freezed when he saw the wet tracks of tears on her cheeks. _Had she been crying in her sleep?_ Fenris clenched his hands in silent war with himself, as he tried to decide what to do. As he did so, he found that his other hand was resting against the soft, bare skin of Marianna's waist, since she often lounged around her home in little other than a breastband and leggings, even in the company of her friends.

Marianna groaned awake, rubbed her eyes with one hand, and snuggled further into her pillow. "When'd the pillow get so hard?" She grumbled, and blinked her bleary eyes open. Her gaze was met by the large, forest green of Fenris'. Marianna went as stiff as stone, as her mind blanked and she was caught just staring at Fenris. Finally she managed to mumble a meek, "Good morning."

Fenris half-smiled and replied the same, "Good morning."

Marianna could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke, his words rough with sleep, and suddenly wished to hear him speak again. Still not moving, she really didn't know why she hadn't moved yet, she said, "So... Um, thanks for staying with me."

"Of course," he said, his voice still a bit hoarse. Without much thought, Fenris reached out and touched her cheek with the fingertips of his free hand. "You were crying."

She moved her head a little, and looked down, "Yeah."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, offering comfort and receiving, before Marianna sat up and Fenris removed his hand from her waist. He sat up after her. "You're handling this loss... differently," Fenris observed.

"This loss is different," she replied and raked a hand through her hair. "And I think I exhausted all my explosive emotions when Seamus died." She tried to sound lighthearted, or at least not too upset, but failed.

They fell into silence again, and Fenris cursed his ineptitude with such situations. Here, sitting next to him, was the woman he cared most about – one of his closest, and most trusted friends – and he couldn't think of anything, anyway, to ease her pain.

Finally, he remembered the way she had held onto him when Seamus died, and decided that perhaps all she needed to keep her grounded, to keep her from falling completely into misery, was a reassuring touch – a tether to prevent her fall.

Slowly, in case she did not want him to, he reached out and laid his bare hand on her bare shoulder. The skin-on-skin contact seemed to rouse her from her troubling thoughts, and when she looked at him with red-rimmed eyes, messed hair, and slouched posture, Fenris, as reassuringly as he could, repeated his previous words, "Marianna, I am here."

…...

_Note: See? Now you understand why I went all AU with the order of Following the Qun and All that Remains, right? [hint: So Marianna would seek comfort after her mother's death with her LI] Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc.! I hope you liked the read, despite all the sadness :(_


	38. Chapter 38: Two days later

**Two days later**

Their uncle had sent word to Lizbeth informing her of her mother's untimely death, by messenger pigeon as they had for Seamus' ceremony, and had not yet received word back. It was odd, considering that the one day ship journey across the Waking Sea was reduced to less than half a day's journey for the pigeon. The sisters were concerned for Lizbeth, as they were not sure what the delay in reply implied. Void, but even Cullen was concerned and he had never had a proper conversation with the youngest Hawke sister before.

The family had decided to delay Leandra's cremation ceremony for another day to await word from Lizbeth. If she could get permission to attend the funeral, then they would await their sister.

Cullen, with an unusual lull in his day's work, could not focus on the patrol updates as he sat at his desk and soon found himself further in melancholy as he continued to think on all that has happened since the foul Quentin murdered Leandra.

The estate had been quiet when Cullen entered after his dismissal from Meredith the evening of Leandra's death. Bodan, looking sobered and uneasy, only greeted Cullen with a small nod of his head in acknowledgement. Cullen walked with a cold coil of trepidation in his gut as he neared Olisa's rooms, where he could hear the faint and muffled sounds of the Hawke sisters behind the closed door. Knowing that knocking was an irrelevant thing to do at this time, Cullen opened the door and stepped through to see Olisa slumped on her bed, a pillow held to her face, and Marianna pacing in front of her sister with both her hands in her hair. Marianna was talking, but Cullen couldn't understand a word she was saying. Not that she was incoherent, it was just that she was speaking in another language, as the sisters normally did when discussing sensitive information that they didn't want anyone to overhear – didn't want_ Leandra_ to overhear.

Marianna was the first to notice Cullen, as Olisa's face was still buried in her pillow. Marianna's face was swollen, the whites of her eyes streaked with color just as deep a red as her hair, and her voice cracked when she said, "Cullen's here sister," in Olisa's direction. Olisa removed the pillow from her face, and something in his chest cracked when she whimpered as their eyes met. Tears streaked her cheeks, and her entire form seemed crumpled. She was in the worst state he had ever seen her, and she was one of the strongest women he knew.

Marianna broke the silence that had befallen them, when she said, "I'll leave you two alone." Olisa had protested, although weakly, "No, Anna. You, you don't have to go."

Marianna shook her head, "It'd be better if I did." She met her sister's gaze, "I'll be fine, sister." Olisa didn't look convinced, "Really." Cullen put a hand on Marianna's shoulder, "If you need to be with Olisa..." Marianna shook her head again, "I'll be in my room." And to no one in particular, she said, "Come get me if you need me."

Cullen dropped his hand from her shoulder, and let her walk from the room without another word of protest. Once the door was closed, he went to Olisa and sat beside her on the bed. She curled against his chest, as he wrapped his armored arms around her shoulders in comfort. Talking against his chestplate, Olisa softly said, "I just had tea with Mother this morning." They stayed in that position for some time. Cullen offering soft words of reassurance, and Olisa barely able to formulate in words just how distraught she was. How she felt that she had failed yet again in protecting her family. How she carried the burden of the fates of each of her family members.

Cullen sighed heavily as the memories from that day faded to the back of his mind. Such thoughts would do no good right now. The man that killed Leandra is dead, murders have been solved, and no more women would be harmed as Leandra had. Meager positives have come from Leandra's murder, and hopefully a precedent has been set in the Order in the event of future cases of a similar nature.

Leaning back in his chair, Cullen rubbed at his brow as he considered how Olisa and Marianna have been coping. He hasn't been around them as much as he would've liked, but Marianna at least seems the more stable of the two despite her loosing two people close to her in such a short period of time. Aveline has, understandably, given the younger Hawke some time off from Guard duty, but Marianna is still actively fighting against the criminal population. The night after Leandra's murder Cullen saw Marianna, fully armed and armored, leave the estate with Dagger and Fenris. The three didn't return until the morning bruised, bloodied and exhausted. Cullen had seen Fenris asleep in one of the plush chairs in the library as he had passed to return to the Gallows. He had thought it odd, considering that the elf's place of residence is not that far from the estate. Perhaps he was just too exhausted to walk the extra distance.

Olisa though, she has become more distant, more introverted. She doesn't object to the company of others, but keeps more to herself than Cullen would like. Perhaps once Leandra's ceremony is completed, and her body is returned to the Maker, Olisa will break from her despair. All he can do is hope that the family will soon have the peace that they have desired since they left Lothering to escape the Blight. They did have a short period of peace, but he hopes that they soon get a reprieve from their current hardships, as they deserve.

…...

_Note: I thought way, way too hard about the messenger pigeon thing at the top of this chapter. This is what I assumed, using the map of Thedas as reference: the width of Lake Calenhad at its widest point at about 60 miles (assuming it's as large as the Great Lakes), so the distance from Kirkwall across the Waking Sea at about 150 miles. I think it's entirely possible that a merchant's ship at the time could cross that distance in a day, and a messenger pigeon could probably fly 20miles/hour. Giving the bird some time to rest, a message could theoretically go from Kirkwall to Amaranthine and back easily in a day. If anyone has information that would make my assumptions more definitive, please let me know and I'll change what I've written in this chapter. :) _

_Another note: So, I'm sorry for the slight delay in getting this chapter up. It's the last week of break for me before the spring semester classes start up, so my free time is dwindling. :/ Thank you again for reading and reviewing, etc.!_


	39. Chapter 39: The next day

**The next day**

Olisa was up early, well she didn't get much sleep the night before. She knew she had to be strong, be the pillar that everyone leaned on – that her sister leaned on, so she took it upon herself to get ready for her mother's cremation ceremony. She dressed in a gown of purple satin, so dark that you could only see the violet hues in the gown when the light shown directly on it, wrapped her shoulders in a black fur shawl, donned deep red elbow-length gloves, and black leather heeled boots. She secured a miniature shield engraved with the Amell family crest on a wide black leather belt, and wrapped a silk red ribbon, the same red of the family's crest, around the ponytail of her hair.

Cullen had promised to come to the estate early, so she headed downstairs to force herself to have a sweetroll and some tea, and await her favored Templar's arrival. Cullen had been amazingly understanding since... since the incident, but he has been so understanding, so caring, that Olisa found herself shrinking away from him. She found herself not being honest about her feelings with him, at times. She found herself shying away from difficult topics, ones that she just _knew _that Cullen would want to discuss, to make better, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to focus on the hurt. She knew that that was no way to fix what she was feeling, but maybe she was just a little bit a coward. Maybe she was just being selfish, not letting the man she loves, and who loves her, help her.

So consumed with her thoughts, Olisa didn't notice her younger sister was already downstairs, dressed, and having tea with Orana until she was standing right next to them. A little surprised, and still a little saddened, Olisa merely nodded at the two women in greeting. Orana stood, and insisted on getting a teacup for her, so Olisa awaited Orana's return by looking at her sister in slight concern. Marianna was also lost in her own mind as she sipped her tea. Her sister's reddish hair seemed lighter and shinier, cleaner than it has been since she's resumed her Guard duty, and was pinned behind one of her ears with a clip wrapped in the same red ribbon that Olisa had tied in her hair. Marianna was wearing a heavy black woolen sweater, one that was just loosely woven to allow the cool air of the season to touch her skin, and a trice-layered black velvet skirt that touched the ground even as she sat, and shinned silver in the fire's reflection. Her sister had gloveless hands, and a reddish-brown belt layered over the hem of her skirt with the Amell family shield laying on her hip. Olisa noticed distantly, that despite the melancholy colors and choice of clothes, her sister looked noble, poised with her teacup and sipping the hot liquid carefully. She would've made the transition well into the noble circle, had things been different, had Seamus lived and they married.

Orana returned with Olisa's teacup and had it filled at the same time that they heard a knock on the estate's front door. Bodan answered it, and admitted Cullen and Gamlen. They had run into each other on their way to the estate, for Gamlen was asked to be at the estate early to make sure that he did not dishonor their mother's memory by arriving drunk, or late. They had still not heard back from Lizbeth, but couldn't hold off the ceremony any longer. They sent another note to Amaranthine informing their Grey Warden sister of that.

Cullen kissed Olisa's cheek in greeting, and she led him over to the table in the foyer that Orana had set up earlier with Bodan's assistance. Each of the family's close friends and servants were asked to wear red ribbons and the Amell family crest shields in honor of Leandra. There were two fewer sets of ribbons and shields than Olisa would've liked, but for the safety of Merrill and Anders, they were asked not to attend. There will be other Templars, besides Cullen, at the Chantry.

Cullen wrapped the red ribbon around the hilt of his sword, he didn't part with his weapons since the public will regard him only as a Templar and expect that he be armed and armored, and he pinned the shield to his burgundy-red sash. Gamlen, dressed in mostly cleaned clothes of dark colors and reds, pinned his shield to his belt and wrapped his ribbon beside it.

One-by-one the rest of the Hawke sisters' closest friends arrived at the estate. Aveline and Donnic came dressed in their parade armor, and Varric managed to drag Isabela away from the tavern; both dressed in the nicest clothes they owned, which for the pirate was her usual tunic with pants and a vest. Fenris arrived just seconds before Varric and Isabela. The lyrium-marked warrior wore his normal black armor, but had left behind his sword. Fenris attached the red ribbon around one gauntlet, and placed the shield on his hip. He smiled just faintly at Marianna as he finished, and she smirked fleetingly back in acknowledgement. Sebastian was the last to arrive, for he was to lead the group to the Chantry for the ceremony.

Marianna, Olisa, and Gamlen walked side-by-side behind Sebastian towards the Chantry. The rest of their companions filed behind them, with Cullen and Aveline at the front of them, since both Cullen and Aveline had been quite close with Leandra. When they stepped through the Chantry's doors, they noticed that many of the same people that had been there for Seamus' ceremony were there for Leandra's. The Viscount was in attendance with his own Guards, friends of Marianna's from the Guard were there, a few Templars that were acquainted with the family were standing about, like Keran and his sister, and as were nobles whose status and familiarity demanded their presence at another noble's funeral.

People mumbled their condolences to the family before the Grand Cleric made her entrance, and spoke the same hushed words as she had at Seamus' ceremony. Those gathered filed out the Chantry's doors in the bitter wind, and the sisters crossed the same stone towards the same heavy dais that they had just a short time ago. The sisters gripped each other's hands in a shared pain as their mother's deceased form came into view. Leandra's body was wrapped in white silk, since the state of her corpse would be too disturbing for many in attendance to gaze upon. Cullen had reached forward and held Olisa's hand, and placed his other on Marianna's elbow, as the Grand Cleric began her recitation of the solemn holy words, since both sisters were trying to stem their grief. The rose tradition for the deceased began, and Cullen watched as first Gamlen, then Leandra's daughters together placed their roses beside the timber their mother laid upon. Olisa's steps faltered just slightly as they went to return to their places, and Marianna's eyes were downcast for the remainder of the rose laying. Once everyone had placed roses on the dais in Leandra's honor, the timber was lit, and Leandra's body slowly returned to the Maker in ash. All of the family's closet companions stayed with them until the last of the embers turned dark. The day was at its height by the time they left the Chantry's grounds to part ways.

Varric, Fenris, Aveline and Cullen returned to the estate with Olisa, Marianna, Orana, Bodan, and Sandal. Dagger greeted them at the door, but did not offer his normal happy bark. Most of them went to the library, where everyone was silent as glasses of wine and whiskey were poured. Conversation was started about menial topics, like duty rosters, weather, and wine varieties. Soon Orana brought them light pastries and fruits, and everyone began to tell tales of noteworthy memories of the late Leandra. It was late in the evening before people started to leave. Marianna was passed out on the floor before the fire using Dagger as a pillow, and Olisa couldn't find it in her to wake her. Cullen carried her to her bed as the hound followed, not eager to leave his mistress' sister alone. When Cullen arrived in Olisa's bedchambers, the rogue was already fast asleep clutching her pillow in her hands as freshly shed tears stained her cheeks.

…...

_Note: So the next update might be delayed, since my classes are about to start up and I already have an exam Friday. :/ To make up for that, I got into a drawing mood, and made some pictures for One More Hawke. I made three cartoonish 2D pictures of the Hawke siblings, and digital paintings of Marianna, Lizbeth, Olisa, Fenris and Cullen (I still haven't painted Nathaniel). I'm quite proud of the paintings. They're all posted on my deviantart Musicalrain0. The link to my account is on my profile. Take a look if you want :D And thanks for reading and everything :)_


	40. Chapter 40: Three months later

**Three months later **_[40__th__ chapter!]_

In the three months after Leandra's death, Olisa had busied herself with work. Working to end bandits, raiders, slavers, and other dangers that threaten the citizens of Kirkwall. She became more reclusive, much to Cullen's dismay, and seemed to be in a perpetual state of melancholy whenever she was alone. Cullen was giving her distance, as he figured she needed time to herself, since she was shying away from him. He didn't want to push her, and decided that she would let him know when she was ready to open herself to him. Though with the time to herself, she placed blame solely on herself for the fates of Carver, Lizbeth, and her mother. She wouldn't allow such tragedies to befall Marianna or Cullen, so she worked to better herself – to be stronger. To be the protector that her friends and family needed her to be.

In the quieter times when Cullen wasn't around and Marianna was out for her work, at the Hanged Man, or sparring with Fenris – an activity she started to work out her frustrations and recent mood-swings – Olisa would sit in her room and write in her journal or sit in self-reflection for hours with a glass of wine in her hand. She didn't like who she has become, someone helpless in the face of true power and danger, and unable to ensure the safety of those whose lives she values above all else. Even if something where to happen to any of her other companions, be it Aveline or Isabela, Fenris or Anders, Merrill or Varric, even Sabastian, she didn't know if she could continue to have faith in this role she's taken on. A role as a protector and a problem-solver; someone to stand for the safety of those who cannot protect themselves. It was the same role she had taken on since her father's death, the same role she held in her company in the King's army, and the same responsibility she takes on now. When she was younger in this role, she took her responsibilities with a smile and a good-natured joke, now she's more serious, reserved. More straight-forward with her opinions, and striving to appease the many people who ask for her assistance. If she admitted to herself, this change in her personality happened more so in recent months, rather than in the years prior. She acknowledged that this change did not occur at the fault of another, not from her friends' influences or a change due to her relationship with Cullen, rather at her own hands. As a consequence of her own faults.

She still worked with her sister to teach Orana and Fenris how to read and write, still took Orana to her music lessons with Merrill, still showed her face at the noble's events once a month – if nothing other than to ensure that Fenris' property was protected, the refugees weren't being exploited, and to seek out job opportunities.

That evening she had walked with Orana to Merrill's home in the alienage earlier than normal, due to the lack of chores around the estate. On her return, Mariana, Aveline, and Isabela were standing in the front room near the stairs to their rooms. Aveline and Isabela were arguing, and Olisa interrupted. She patiently listened as both women told her why they had come, and after hearing that Isabela had tracked down her relic, and that it had a connection with the Qunari's presence, Olisa made the decision to help her friend, for she felt she had little choice since Isabela's life was on the line.

"Alright," she addressed the pirate, "We'll go gather a few people to help out, and find this Wall-Eyed Sam." Aveline started to protest, but Olisa interrupted, "It's too late to take an audience with the Qunari now. We'll go first thing tomorrow, I promise Aveline."

She looked towards her sister, "Are you off duty now, Anna?" At her sister's nod in confirmation she continued, "We'll pickup Fenris, and then Varric on the way. I'm sure you have preparations to make for tomorrow, Aveline?"

The Guard-Capitan nodded stiffly once, "Yes, and Marianna I'd like you to join the company tomorrow. You're more familiar with the Qunari's ways than most, and we could use any advantage to settle this."

Olisa changed her more casual vest for a thicker leather padded one, and assembled the remainder of her light-armor before joining her sister and her pirate friend near the front door. Marianna informed Fenris of what they were doing as they, including Dagger, headed to the Hanged Man to recruit Varric on this mission. The elf was none too pleased to hear about the conversation that had happened earlier. He offered his assistance and expertise for the Guard's business at the Qunari compound the next morning as well. Isabela went off to get Varric off of his 'golem-sized arse', and then they party made their way to track Wall-Eyed Sam.

As they entered the decrepit building Isabela pointed out, they walked in on an argument between Tevinter mages – to which Fenris sneered menacingly at – and a Qunari Sten and his men. Things quickly escalated, and they joined the fray as a battle broke out. Olisa loosed arrow after arrow into the joints, necks, and chests of her enemies beside Varric, as the dwarf made Bianca sing with each bolt shot with deadly accuracy. Marianna and Fenris gathered the bulk of the men around themselves with taunts and battle-cries. Dagger attacked any men that got close enough to pose a threat to the archers, and Isablea made her way stealthily through the battle with backstabs and crippling hits. As the battle dwindled, Olisa didn't hesitate to tell Isabela to go after Wall-Eyed Sam, even with the knowledge that the relic is a sacred book written by Ashkaari Koslun, and with Fenris' objections.

When the mages and Qunari were defeated, Olisa passed out health polices to those in need, and led her companions to exit the building. A short distance away from the building, they noticed the body of Wall-Eyed Sam. As they approached, Varric plucked a hastily scribbled note pinned to the man's body. He read it to the others, and Marianna's face visibly fell as it was revealed that Isabela was long gone. Fenris muttered that it was to be expected from the pirate, but he seemed frustrated and disappointed nonetheless. Dagger whined, and Olisa comforted her mabari and led her companions away. She was... disappointed, but like Fenris, she knew that once Isabela had found her relic, she would leave. There was nothing to be done about it, but at least one of her friend's wellbeing was secured. That was more than she could ask for, given the trend of her failures, it was more than she expected to accomplish.

…...

_Note: I know that in-game Isabela leaves at the beginning of the battle, but I never liked that, so I had her leave closer towards the end. Oh, and please forgive me for the jump in time, but if I had kept going at the rate I had, act II would've dragged on and on. We'll get back to the Cullen/Olisa topic shortly. & yay!, chapter 40! Thanks to everyone for your continued support! This is the longest story I've ever written yet! :D_

_Another note: *whispers* Guys, I'm about to publish a new story "A Lapse in Reality" in case you're interested. It's an AU post-DAII story that centers strongly on the Dalish. It will likely be updated a lot slower than this fic, as to not take time away from this story. Thanks for the reads/reviews again! :)  
_


	41. Chapter 41: The next morning

**The next morning**

Olisa donned her Dwarven-made leathers, strapped her bow, Walter, to her back along with a quiver of arrows – with explosive, smoke, and shattering varieties – and secured a pack of health potions, stamina vials, poisons, and a small injury kit to the side of her thigh. She took extra time to prepare her bow and arrows in the morning. Meeting with the Qunari made her nervous, although from the surface you would never know. No, only her sister, not even Cullen, could have recognized the slight nervous twitch of her fingers or when she bit the inside of her cheek whenever the Arishok's voice boomed in her direction. She wasn't foolish, for she knew that one must take care in the Qunari's presence, and that it would be very unwise to anger them.

She met her sister downstairs just as she finished her breakfast, because she was to follow her to the Keep and meet up with Aveline and a company of the Guard. She didn't expect to see Fenris at the breakfast table with her sister, but she should've figured that the elf would have been eager to see matters with the Qunari taken care of as quickly as possible. Varric was to meet up with them as well since, as he said, the horned-men were perfect fodder for stories. Olisa hastily guzzled some warmed spiced cider and shoved a breakfast pastry in her mouth before she motioned for the others, including Dagger, to follow her lead out of the home.

They met Aveline at the foot of the stairs of the Keep with a few Guardsmen, one of whom Marianna greeted and briefly introduced her sister to as Guardswoman Felicia. They met Varric at the top of the stairs from Lowtown to the Docks, and made their way over to the Qunari camp. They were stopped at the Qunari compound's gates by a Qunari who said their group was too numerous. With a brief look at her companions, Aveline requested to just bring Olisa and a small number of her Guards. She chose to bring Felicia, Marianna, and two helmeted men who Olisa did not know. Fenris, Varric, and Dagger walked away, but lingered close enough to offer aid if need be. As Aveline charged forward with determined steps, Olisa's fingers twitched, for the Arishok did not look pleased with their presence.

Marianna tuned out the conversation with the Arishok for the most part. She kept her ears open for any sounds of hostility or whispered words in Qun, but knew she was only to raise her voice in case Aveline and her sister couldn't handle matters on their own. She heard when her sister did not rat Isabela out when she had the chance, and turned to look as two young elven men entered wearing traditional Qunari robes. She kept her eyes on their armed escorts, and listened as her sister attempted to make a case for continued peace. When the Arishok's voice started to raise, and his men started to shift in anticipation, Marianna shifted too. With her legs spread, and one knee bent, she quickly reached for her ax when the Arishok yelled the order to attack in Qun. The Guardsmen around her quickly reacted when they finally noticed what was happening, but Mikel was too late as several spears took him down. Marianna spun and nearly avoided a spear aimed for her chest, and saw as Reinald fell with a sickening snap and hitched breath. She heard the metallic sound of Aveline's sword clashing with another spear, and the hollowed thumps of her sister's punches. They were nearing the gate now, and Marianna watched with horror as Felicia's body was pierced with spears, her short raven hair splattered with her own blood and gore as she stumbled to the ground. Marianna hesitated as she watched her friend fall, and was too slow to avoid her own speared attacker.

Marianna felt pain lance throughout her body, as all she could hear was the rushing of her own blood. The agony of her body reminded her of an agony she had felt only once before, when she was stabbed by a darkspawn longsword at Ostagar. If she hadn't tried so hard to make sure she stayed beside her brother on that battlefield, she wasn't sure if she'd been able to survive. Carver had to carry her body from the blackened, gore-covered fields, and take her into the relative safety of the forests where they found their older sister picking off 'spawn from a temporary perch in a tree. And now, she felt the familiar strength of arms as her body was lifted from the ground, and curled herself against the warmth of the chest she leaned against.

Pain still coursed agonizingly through her body, and she attempted to blink bleary eyes up at her savior. She numbly recognized that she must have been speared through the shoulder, and somehow wrenched from the weapon that had pinned her to the ground. She must have been freed when all she could think about was Carver and the sounds of her pounding heartbeat in her ears. She was disappointed when she looked up and didn't see the dark hair and blue eyes of her younger brother, but then felt overwhelming relief when she recognized the lyrium etched chin of her savior. His white hair was plastered to his face from the excursion of his run, and his dark green eyes were narrowed with single-minded determination. Marianna bent her head to rest against the cool metal of his chestplate, and clung to his side with the hand she could still move. "Thank you Fenris," she muttered in a soft whisper.

The group paused on the stairs into Lowtown for a much needed breather out of enemy sights. Fenris leaned against the short stone wall lining the steps, still clutching Marianna in his arms. He, Varric, and the mabari had rushed the compound as soon as they heard the action within. Fenris had watched with horror as Marianna was pinned to the ground by a Qunari spear, and ghosted to her side to block the next incoming attack as she lay helpless. He yanked the spear from her shoulder, and was mortified when she didn't even scream. Her eyes were open, but she was unresponsive as he lifted her into his arms and followed the rest of the party as quickly as his legs could carry him. Olisa approached him, and he relaxed his grip some so Hawke could see her sister. Marianna's head lolled over, and she acknowledged her sister with a weak smirk.

"It feels like I'm at Ostagar again," she croaked.

Olisa clucked her tongue in disappointment as her fingers inspected the damage done to her sister. "You need a healer," she said to her

Fenris snorted, "The masses are running to Darktown to hide. We would never be able to get past."

"I doubt we have time anyway. We must head to the Keep and rally my Guardsmen. The Qunari are spreading throughout the city as we speak," Aveline added.

Olisa, frustrated, shook her head and retrieved one of her health potions and forced her sister to drink it in one mouthful. The elfroot potion helped restore her equilibrium, stunt the bleeding, and dull some of the pain. "Do you think you can walk, Anna?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Fen, let me down." Fenris reluctantly settled the warrior on her feet, and helped steady her as she gained her balance and tucked her injured arm in a comfortable position. Marianna reached around to her back and grasped at air. Her eyes opened widely in alarm as she said, "Where's my ax?"

"You must've dropped it when you got hit," Olisa said with a small frown. She removed her sheathed knife hidden on the back of her belt, and handed it to her sister, "Sorry, but at least it's better than nothing."

Marianna looked at the knife with a scowl and a frown, but managed to attach it to her own belt. "I'm getting my ax after this." As an afterthought, Olisa grabbed some bandage gauze and quickly stuffed it into the hole in her sister's shoulder armor. Marianna hissed in pain and opened her mouth to say something at her sister, but Varric interrupted.

"It looks like we've got company."

Marianna drew the... _pathetic_ knife and held it in her, thankfully, undamaged dominant hand. Fenris allowed Olisa to guard her sister with a moment's hesitation, and entered the fray himself. The Qunari were beasts on the battlefield, but the two unharmed warriors, hound, and two archers managed to clear the small group of hostiles quickly.

They neared the Alienage, and Olisa noticed with a disappointed sigh that the Alienage's gates were closed, "Guess we won't be able to get Merrill to look after you, Anna."

The group turned their heads as they heard the distant clash of metal-on-metal, and headed in the direction of the sounds of battle. When Olisa noticed the blazing griffin emblazoned on the soldier's shields and armor, she frantically searched the crowd of battle-strewn people for her Grey Warden sister, Lizbeth. Keeping Marianna behind her, Olisa noticed her youngest sister at the top of the adjacent steps casting fireballs and frost spells at the Qunari warriors. "Lizbeth!" She shouted, and her sister acknowledged her with a rattling battle-cry.

As the battle ended – thankfully Marianna was not put in any direct danger – Olisa and Marianna made their way over to where Lizbeth as healing the knee of an injured Grey Warden.

"Somehow I knew it would be you two," Lizbeth said with a wrinkled brow as her sisters approached her. Olisa took a moment to study her sister before she answered her. Lizbeth looked haggard, and thinner than she once was. Her brown hair was longer, and tied in a tighter and higher tail to accommodate its length. She held a new staff, one with an arcane symbol on the end, but its length was mostly a split blade with dual sharpened edges.

"Lizbeth!" Marianna exclaimed, and attempted to smile.

"Hello sisters. How fitting we should meet here," Lizbeth said with her brow still crinkled, and her pace brisk with purpose. Olisa faintly remembered how her last letter had said that the Wardens were thinking of scouting in the area. But then, that had been talk of months to come. They hadn't heard from their sister since then; it had been months since they last heard from her. And true to her sister's estimation on her arrival, Lizbeth's and Marianna's name-day was just a day off. Perhaps she has been on mission since that last letter? Perhaps it has to deal with their presence in Kirkwall?

Olisa felt worry overtake her when she noticed blood smeared on her sister's sleeve. "Are you injured? Are there more of you?"

Softness fluttered over Lizbeth's face for a moment, "This is everyone. Thank you."

Stroud walked over, the Grey Warden Olisa distinctly remembers giving her sister to, and said "You have our sincere thanks. This attack was most unexpected."

Suddenly the seriousness returned to Lizbeth's features, "Stroud, we need to move." Her gaze cut over to her sisters, perhaps with a flickering apologetic look, "We've already delayed too long."

"Very true." Stroud turned his attention back to Olisa, "I cannot believe the Qunari would dare such an attack. This will lead to war with the Free Marches for certain." He began to lead the Wardens away, including their sister. "I fear pressing matters take us elsewhere, but we can spread word to the other free cities. Perhaps they will bring aid."

Olisa spoke up, Marianna was now holding onto Fenris' arm to steady herself, "Wait. Can you take a look at Anna's arm?" Lizbeth quickly made her way over to her sister, and called healing magic into her very visible shoulder wound.

"We need to tell you about Mother," Marianna said in a low voice.

Lizbeth's face turned down into a brief frown, "I know. When we got the news, the Wardens helped me hold a wake... I'm glad you both were with her... In her final moments."

Stroud cut in, "This is not the time." He motioned to Olisa, "Take this. It is all we can spare, but perhaps it will be of use," and he placed a small object into Olisa's palm.

The Warden walked off, and Lizbeth turned a final look to her sisters with a solemn gaze. "Goodbye sisters. Take care of yourselves." As she turned to walk away, Stroud said, "Maker watch over you, my friend."

Olisa stood there for a moment watching the Wardens leave, and looked down at the ring in her open palm. It was silver, a griffin etched into it and several runic markings. She placed it onto her left forefinger, and returned to her companions. Varric whistled, "Warden life really changed Sunshine, huh?" Olisa shook her head and motioned for them to follow her towards Hightown. Marianna stopped to pick up a Qunari spear, due to her lack of ax, and tested her arm's strength before following her older sister.

After several battles, they made their way to the marketplace of Hightown to see a noblewoman being dragged by Qunari warriors. After a rather one-sided and short conversation, they charged the warriors, eager to defeat the people threatening Kirkwall. The battle was intense, but shorter than it would have been had Marianna not been able to aid her companions. A Qunari Saarebas suddenly stormed the group, and pushed them all to the ground with his magic. Disorientated from the force of the blow, Olisa can only try to watch as the Qunari mage approaches her. His hands glow with his next spell, and Olisa struggles to regain control of her facilities. Suddenly the chest of the mage bursts with the length of a sword, and Olisa watches as Meredith beheads the beast. Meredith helps her to her feet, and introduces herself to her. The others struggle to stand. Marianna barely recognizes that her sister and Aveline are talking to the Knight-Commander, and pants heavily in her efforts to stand. Despite her Warden sister's healing, she's feeling fatigued and uneasy without her ax. Fenris wordlessly handed her a small stamina vial, and she smiles in thanks.

More fighting ensues, before they come across a weakened Orsino. The First-Enchanter was quite distressed over the loss of his fellow mages, and Meredith appears with a regiment of Tempars. Olisa is overwhelmed to see Cullen amongst them, and attempts to keep her expression neutral as she converses with the Knight-Commander. She can't help but notice the obvious relief flood her Templar's face, or the fleeting smirk he sends her way.

Marianna's eyes are ready to bulge out of her skull when she hears Orsino support her sister in leading the remaining forces. It's unusual; her sister is nothing more than a foreign nobleborn former mercenary, just as she is. _Perhaps they're just desperate for guidance. No one must know what to do._

The younger Hawke sister follows dumbly as her sister leads them up the stairs to the Keep. There are Qunari men outside the doors, and Olisa supports the decision for Orsino to provide a distraction for her party to enter the Keep. Marianna has to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing at Meredith's expression when Orsino says, "Have confidence Knight-Commander," before charging forward with his staff raised.

His distraction is a success, and the small party of friends are successful in entering the Keep unscathed. That is, until they enter the Keep. They fight a brutal battle in the Keep's entryway, and after a moment to catch their breath, they head determinedly to the throne-room.

…...

_Note: Long, long chapter! That's part of the reason for the delay in getting this up (so, so sorry!), but mainly it's because I'm having a small bout of writer's block on the actual battle with the Arishok. I think I have it figured out as with what I want to do, but I'm not 100% certain. So, I decided to not delay the update any longer due to my indecision, and post this chapter with this cut-off point. I will try my hardest to get the next bit up ASAP. :D Thank you for your patience!_


	42. Chapter 42: Just moments later

**Just moments later**

As soon as the large double-doors are swung open, the group is treated to the scene of the large, grey Qunari Arishok booming at the group of forcefully gathered nobles. Marianna can't help the feeling of nausea that nearly overwhelms her when she sees the bloodied, gory head of the Viscount laying at the feet of those gathered. There's another noble's body there, _Griswold? Ginwend? Godwin? _Marianna can't remember his name, but she's surprised that she doesn't see more bodies lining the floor. She attempts to put away her feelings towards the decapitated Viscount, and tries to maintain focus as they approach the Arishok.

Marianna listens with one ear as her sister starts to speak with the Qunari leader. Her attention is drawn to the Sten to her left, who's eying the spear she's still clutching in her hand with his stony, emotionless stare. When the Arishok orders them to prove themselves, she watches as the Qunari makes his way towards her with his own spear drawn.

It is awkward as she moves to fight against him. She's still sore, a little weak, and off-balance due to her weapon. Dagger comes to her aid with a howl. The mabari tears the horned-man's Achilles tendon, and the Qunari doubles over to receive an arrow in the shoulder from her sister, and the tip of a spear in his neck from herself.

Too soon they're facing the Arishok again, and Marianna's head reels as the Qunari bestows her sister with words of honor in face of the chaos he has caused, and the people he has killed. When the Arishok asks on her sister, she can see the grim set of Olisa's jaw and the hardness of her anger and disgust at the Qunari. She may have thought of them with a cautious respect before, but it is as gone as her dark gaze is unwavering.

Olisa struggles with an adequate reply to the Arishok's question on the course of action. Her first thought is, _just die dammit_, but she doesn't think that that's a very wise thing to say to the grey, horned man. _Actually_, she decides to further that line of thought. She knows that he won't back down. She knows that he knows that she won't either, so that leaves her with one option. The only option that has been given her since the massacre at Ostagar, since she's been a refugee in Kirkwall – fight.

As she opens her mouth to reply, she hears the clattering of metal and the grunt of a falling Qunari. She turns her head, swinging her bangs into her eyes, and looks over her shoulder to see Isabela step over the now dead Qunari.

"I believe I can answer that," Isabela says carrying the Qunari's precious tome under one of her arms.

Marianna struggled not to cry, or laugh, or choke as the pirate hands the large, old book to the leader of the Qunari. Her sister mentions something to the pirate, but she barely catches it as she struggles to understand why the blasted _fool _is here in the Keep. Or she may just be hallucinating from previous blood-loss, she thinks grimly.

Her attention is redirected to what's in front of her, when the Arishok hands off the tome to another.

"The relic is reclaimed. I am now free to return to Par Vollen – with the thief," The Arishok says in such a voice that Marianna's toes tingle in shock.

She can't believe her ears as the Qunari tries to justify himself despite Isabela and Aveline's protests. Olisa feels her disgust and impatience with the Qunari at the forefront of her mind. "You have your relic," she bites out. "She stays with us."

Varric beside Marianna mumbles and pulls on Isabela's elbow as he says, "Rivaini? You might want to move a bit this way."

Distracted as she is by Varric's antics, Marianna doesn't much hear the Arishok until he says, "You and I will battle to the death, with her as the prize."

_What!? _Marianna's mind screeches. _What the Void just happened?_

After Isabela offers to duel, as she rightly should, and the Arishok denies her, Olisa is more than a little pissed with the Qunari leader, "Don't you have what you came for?" Her voice is like acid in the air. Hanging, biting, and pungent.

Unperturbed, the Arishok states the Qun, which as the Hawke sisters are familiar enough with it from their father's lessons, the information about protocol is not new to them. Despite this knowledge, Olisa surprises just about everyone as she vehemently declines the duel.

Olisa knows she has shocked eyes on her back. She knows that Isabela is looking at her like she's mad from beside her. She knows she likely may be mad at this point, but she'd be damned to give in to the Qunari's demands, when they act with blatant dishonor and disregard for the city who has allowed them safety and shelter since they've washed ashore. She will not risk something of this magnitude – the safety of the entire city – to satisfy the Qun. Together, they have a chance of defeating them. No matter how slim it may be.

She knows that should she fall, the Templars outside will ensure that the Qunari do. That Cullen will stop this if she cannot.

Before Marianna can fully process what the Void has happened, _again_, her sister is signaling her people to put their backs to the wall, and they draw their weapons as the Qunari charge them.

Blocking the incoming swing of a Qunari, with a rather impressive ax, Marianna caches sight of a Sarebaas descending the steps towards them. She shouts something that she hopes someone hears, and is momentarily caught off guard as the nearby scream of a noblewoman tears through the air. She gets clipped in her recently injured shoulder, and pain courses through her body anew. Her anger increasing tenfold in an instant, Marianna yells a thundering battle-cry as she pushes her spear through the Qunari's defenses with brute strength. She doesn't stop to collect her breath as she continues to drive the spear through the Qunari's body, even as his legs give out from beneath him. The spear, now stuck in the stone beneath the dead Qunari, is useless to her, and so she liberates the ax from her fallen opponent and charges at the next.

Olisa, firing arrows at such a speed that her shoulder muscles feel aflame, sees the Arishok as he descends the stairs with his dual-weapons drawn. As his ranks thin, the behemoth charges at the closest of Olisa's companions – Fenris. She aids the elf, by shooting an explosive arrow at the Qunari. Her arrow misses her mark, the Arishok's exposed expanse of chest, but manages to blind him and scorch the flesh close to his shoulder-guard upon impact. Fenris uses the opportunity afforded to him, by phasing and attempting to flank the beast.

Blind in her fury, Marianna barely registers when she's come to fight beside Fenris as they cut, flank, and counter the Arishok in battle. She finally takes note of the elf beside her, as his brands light and begin to augment his abilities. Somehow, distantly she notices that the others – her sister, Varric, Dagger, Aveline, and Isabela – have thinned the Qunari numbers to three, the Sarebaas being the largest threat to them.

Striking a piercing arrow into the base of the Sarebaas's skull, Olisa turns her attention to the Arishok, as Aveline and Varric focus on the last two Qunari Sten, and Isabela takes her turn between the two. Olisa orders Dagger by her side, and hurries to be within range of powerful warrior. Knocking another piercing arrow, she takes a slow breath, spreads her stance and balances on the balls of her feet. She looses her arrow, aiming for his heart, and relying heavily on her pin-point-accuracy she perfected as an assassin for Meeran. The Arishok, far from being a novice in swordplay, quickly moves to deflect her shot. Though his blade hits it, it is not enough for the shot to go completely awry, due to the force behind it. Her arrow slices through the bulky muscle lying between his shoulder and neck, and she could see his blood gushing down his chest to blend in with his red warpaint.

Marianna, noticing the pained look on the Arishok's face from his newest injury, takes the opportunity to signal to Fenris to aid her in backing the Qunari towards the steps, where a possible slip on a stair could give them an advantage over the overbearing warrior. Swinging her too heavy pilfered ax, she manages to slice open his thigh as the Arishok takes a swing at Fenris. The elf is far too agile for the Qunari to land a proper hit, but the blow the Arishok takes staggers him to his knee. A Sarebaas that they did not see, suddenly makes an appearance and sends a magical blast at the two warriors, launching them away from the struggling Arishok.

Standing from a vantage in a shadow, Olisa looses an arrow that takes the Sarebaas by surprise, and in the eye. She looks to the Arishok, and sees that he's loosing blood rapidly from a sliced artery in his thigh. Weakened and panting on the stair, Olisa steps towards the Arishok as Marianna and Fenris help each other to their feet. She moves to remove the pair of knives hidden in her bracers, and prepares to finish this battle once and for all. The Arishok pants and wheezes as he clutches futilely at his bleeding thigh with one hand, and fumbles at his belt for a health potion with the other. He looks at the archer, and seeing that his end is near, struggles to say, "One day... we will... return." Acknowledging that as the man's final words, Olisa deftly steps over him and ends his life quickly before he bleeds out slowly. She gives him that last bit of honor, despite all that had happened at his hands.

The nobles that were cowering in fear at the far end of the room, begin to cheer as they realize that all of the Qunari soldiers have been defeated. Elated at the success of their saviors, they applaud and offer words of gratitude to them.

Surprisingly late in her aid, Knight-Commander Meredith bursts through the doors with her regiment of Templars behind her. Cullen's eyes take in the scene, and horror turns to settle in his gut. There are Qunari in various states of dismemberment, a dead noble on the ground with his head in an unnatural position, and – _is that the Viscount's head?_

Meredith's eyes surveyed the scene, not missing anything, she walks with purpose towards Olisa as the archer wipes her blades on the tops of her boots.

The Templar purses her lips together, and after a moment of silent thought, she says, "It appears Kirkwall has a new Champion."

…...

_Note: Severe __writer's __block __and __RL __issues __had __collided __together __to __make __the __posting __of __this __chapter __in __a __reasonable __amount __of __time __nearly __impossible.__ I can't apologize enough for the delay. But, back to this chapter, I was very, very close to not having Isabela return. I also struggled to chose between a duel or a group battle. I hope I didn't disappoint! And thank you all for your continued support and reads! :D _


	43. Chapter 43: The same day

**The same day**

Making it out of the Keep with the cheers of the nobility at their backs, and the nods of respect from the Templars as they passed, the companions head towards the Amell-Hawke estate in their varying degrees of exhaustion. When they arrived, Bodan quickly ushered everyone in. A frantic Merrill was in the foyer with Orana clutching onto her arm with a frightened expression on her pale face.

"Thank the Creators!" Merrill exclaimed, and managed to somehow embrace both Hawke sisters and Varric at once. "I was so, so worried when those big scary men started running through the streets," she rambled. "I'm just glad I was here and not in the Alienage. Oh!" Her eyes went huge as she released the others, "Do you think my house is okay? Elgar'nan! They were breaking down doors! I hope everything is still in one piece!"

"I'm sure your house is fine, Merrill," Marianna soothed. "Aveline's rallying the Guard to take care of any stragglers." She turned to look partially at her sister, "Which I should help with, since everything is well here."

Olisa nodded, and motioned towards her sister's pilfered ax that was much too large for her to wield easily, "But your ax?"

Marianna started to walk away, "I'm gonna look for mine while I'm out!" she said over her shoulder.

Olisa pinched her nose. She would've ordered Dagger to go with her sister and ensure her safety, but the hound looks far too exhausted. "Careful sis!" She waved her hand in reply. Wearily sucking in a breath, Olisa turned to look at the pirate in her company, "Listen, Bela-"

"I'm really, really sorry Hawke," Isabela blurted and interrupted. "I-I came back. I didn't know..." She looked down at her feet and toed the carpet with one of her boots. She sighed heavily, "I tried."

Olisa attempted a weak smile, "I know. And I'm glad of it. I would've understood if you had stayed gone -"

Again the pirate cut her off, "I screwed up Hawke," she admitted. "And you're just too," she made an exasperated motion with her hands, "good. You understand. I know you would. But it – I..." She turned around and headed towards the door before anyone could stop her. Practically fleeing out the door she said, "I need some air."

"Perhaps she feels responsible for the Viscount's death," Fenris grumbled once the pirate was gone. "As she rightly should."

"Oh, come on Broody. Rivaini couldn't have known what would happen."

"Precisely why she shouldn't have acted the way she had. Perhaps if she thought-"

Olisa caught off Fenris, "She made a mistake. People make mistakes. Her mistake was huge, gigantic – but still a mistake. And she tried to right it. That's more than anyone expected of her," she looked pointedly at Fenris.

"Did we miss something?" Merrill asked with confusion blatantly on her features, while motioning to Orana.

Varric, always happy to tell tale, summed up what had happened, "The Qunari attack had something to do with Rivaini's relic. The Arishok beheaded the Viscount. We kicked the Quanri's arses, and Hawke killed the Arishok." He looked at Olisa with a mischievous smirk, "So, Champion of Kirkwall..."

_Champion of Kirkwall_, Cullen thought. _Olisa is the Champion of Kirkwall. _Heading back to the Gallows while Meredith and half the regiment of Templars at the Keep stay behind to assist the Guard, Cullen finally found a moment to fully think on the shock he had reeled in. Olisa had just killed the Arishok – _the Arishok_! He thought that Olisa and her companions were just going to enter the Keep and secure it until Templar forces could provide aid. He had no idea she would dare such a thing on her own, and with so little men.

_What's done, is done_, he thought grimly, though he couldn't help but worry even after the fact. As introverted and reclusive as she had been recently, he could only worry that her recklessness, because fighting a large band of Qunari soldiers and an Arishok _is reckless_, is due to her recent personality changes since her mother's death. As much as he loves Olisa, as much as he worries, he will have to speak to her.

Lost in his thoughts, Cullen almost didn't notice the somewhat familiar shadow of a person run by. When he tried to catch a look at the person as the Templars rounded a bend into the Docks, all he could see was the reflection of light and dark hair wrapped in blue fabric. Before he could decide to attempt to catch up with the fleeing woman, he heard a _very _familiar shriek coming from the now deserted Qunari compound. Signaling to two of his men to follow, and the rest to wait outside, he headed cautiously past the broken gates into the Qunari compound.

What he saw had him confused for a moment. Marianna was hugging a filthy ax to her person, and bouncing up and down like a child on their name-day. Which, he remembered with a silent groan, is actually the next day. Unperturbed, when Marianna noticed she had an audience, she waved at the Templars, and still bouncing, said, "I found my ax!"

"What an odd woman," one of Cullen's fellows muttered.

Apparently Marianna had heard the man, because she laughed a barking laugh and replied with a sweet, "Thanks. I would hate to be normal."

…...

_Note: The last bit was entirely inspired by a situation I found myself in last week. I volunteer at a preschool, and one of the kids told me I was weird, when I asked him if he wanted a different crayon. I laughed and told him thank you, and the poor thing looked terribly confused. Also, a big thanks to csorciere for the encouragement on this chapter! :D And thank you to everyone who reads!_


	44. Chapter 44: The next day

**The next day**

It was early in the morning when Cullen was called to Meredith's office. His heart had leapt in his throat at all the wild things his mind had conjured up as the reason for her early call. _Did she discover another Qunari plot? Was the Arishok's attack merely a front for a larger Qunari invasion? _

He calmed his mind and schooled his features into something resembling cool resignation, before he knocked once on Meredith's closed office door. She replied coldly for him to enter, and he did so and offered a short bow. "You called, Knight-Commander?"

She nodded as he straightened, "Yes. I wanted to discuss with you your intended."

Cullen struggled not to show his shock. He had yet to even discuss with Olisa that Meredith had given him permission court her, as he had been unable to find the right time to do so in the wake of Leandra's death. So sullen, so reclusive, so sad... He couldn't find a time when she seemed enough of herself to discuss their future. It's been months, but a person doesn't simply get over their last living parent's death in a short time. He's been patient.

Clearing his mind, Cullen replied, "What do you wish to discuss?" He hoped that his reply didn't sound as harsh as it did to his own ears, though if Meredith was displeased with his tone she didn't show it.

"She is the very same Olisa Amell-Hawke that killed the Arishok, is she not?"

"She is."

Meredith sat further back in her chair, and motioned for Cullen to sit before her, "I'll be frank; do you believe her to be deserving of the title I have awarded her?"

Cullen sat obediently. _What is Meredith getting at?_ "I do. She has never shied from doing what she feels is right, and as such has maintained a close friendship with the Captain of the Guard, and had been acknowledged by the late Viscount for her efforts."

She folded her fingers in front of herself on her desk, "And what of the people of this city?"

Cullen answered automatically, "Her actions of goodwill extend to the populace. She's well respected by many." He couldn't help but feel prideful as he spoke of his beloved.

"She was a mercenary," Meredith stated in a way that demanded Cullen's defense of Olisa.

"Circumstance led her to that position. She is no mercenary now, rather she's a... benefactor who takes a hands-on approach to things."

"Hmm..." Meredith hummed, "That is all I wished to know, Knight-Capitan. Dismissed."

Cullen left Meredith's office confused and concerned, but even more resolute in his decision to speak to Olisa.

_The mage-blooded upstart has potential_, mused Meredith as Cullen left her office. _Perhaps more than I had first thought. She may prove to be useful._

Cullen arrived at the estate well past dinner due to the sheer amount of work that has fallen to the Templars in the wake of yesterday's events. He had hoped to attend some of Marianna's name-day's festivities, and perhaps catch Olisa before she became too inebriated to hold the discussion that has been nagging at him.

When Bodan admitted him to the estate, he noticed Marianna, Fenris, Orana, and Dagger all sitting in front of the foyer's fireplace. A giddy, goofy smile spread over Marianna's face when she noticed the Templar.

"Cullen! My brother-from-another-mother! C'mere. Gimme a name-day hug!"

_She's nearly wasted, _Cullen thought as Marianna stumbled over to him. _I'm surprised she's not passed-out though. _Marianna managed to squeeze him, despite the plate he wore for protection from Kirkwall's dubiously quiet streets. He patted her back, and when she released him, he fumbled with the pouches on his belted skirt to retrieve her gift. He cleared his throat, "Please pardon its lack of wrapping, and that it's nearly two hours late."

She shook her head as she held out her hands to him, "S'alright. At least you showed. Bela didn't even bother."

He dropped his gift in her hand, and said, "Happy belated name-day."

"It's still m'name-day. I haven't gone to sleep yet," she said as she held it up. It was a Chanter's rosary made with beads of various types of wood. "Ooh! It's pretty. Where's it from?"

"I've had it for many years now," he cleared his throat. "And I figured my sister-from-another-mother could use a nice gift for her name-day," he said with a small smile on his face. In truth, he didn't quite know what to give her, but had wanted to give her something meaningful. The ring he had given to Olisa was the most treasured thing he owned, but he had wanted to give Marianna something of his as well. She's important to him too.

"Aww. I love it." She gestured with her arms, "C'mere. Gimme another hug."

When she broke away from the hug, she rolled up a sleeve of her white-velvet dress top, and wrapped the rosary around her wrist. She rolled up her other sleeve, straightened her light-blue corset, and nodded towards the library. "Lisie's still up. She's reading with wine, or somethin'."

Cullen made a note of the childhood nickname, and went to the library with a nod of thanks. As he made to open the library's door, he heard Marianna say, "Oh! No sad-face Fen! I still really love your brooch!"

Olisa was indeed reading with a glass of red wine in one hand. He cleared his throat to get her attention. When she noticed him, she smiled a smile that had once worn all lines of stress from her face, but its affect has since diminished. She still looked haggard from all the battles she had fought yesterday, and had even neglected to style her hair. But the lines in her face and shadows under her eyes are not only from fatigue, but a weariness of her very soul. She still suffers with guilt and mourning, he knows. But if there ever was a time to move on from those emotions, it would be in the wake of her heroism. A time to celebrate and recognize all that she is.

With those thoughts in mind, Cullen walked up to her, took her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She was still smiling as she said, "I suppose I'm deserving of all this chivalrous affection?" She teased with remnants of her old self, that only rarely showed in the Templar's presence anymore.

Cullen, daring to be playful, knelt before her, softly kissed the knuckles of the hand he still held, and replied, "Oh, but my lady, you are a Champion now. You are quite deserving."

A shadow of emotion clouded her features briefly, but it was gone before Cullen could really place the emotion he saw. Pretenses of teasing gone, more seriously she stated, "I am no Champion. We all defeated the Qunari – _together_. Blight it, if Marianna hadn't shredded the Arishok's leg, I'm not sure we could have won."

Cullen drew his brows together, but still held her hand, "But, I understand that you forced the Arishok into battle before he could forcefully convert all the noblefolk to the Qun. And you landed the killing blow."

She shook her head, "I led a battle, same as I've always done. If anyone is to be declared Champion, it should have been us _all_. Everyone who stood against the Qunari yesterday are Champions, even more so those who _died_ to defend."

Cullen squeezed her hand gently as he said, "That is all very true, but you are the Champion of the people. With out the actions you had taken, if you were not who you are, if you were not even in Kirkwall, many would be dead and gone. Kirkwall would be _lost_."

A slight pink flush touched her pale cheeks, "Are you trying to butter me up for something? Hmm?"

She diverted, and he let her. "Here. Read this," he said and handed her the once sealed letter of approval from Meredith. He had made the decision that he would let her know today, because he couldn't see a better opportunity to afford him.

She quickly scanned the letter, and her blush deepened. "Well, err... I don't know what to say."

He kissed his former ring that she wore on her hand as a token. "Say that you'd like a future with me," he pleaded.

Her features softened, and she reached out to cup his cheek, "I didn't know that my desires were ever in question."

He sighed, but trudged on, "I wasn't certain. Since... since your... m-mother," he whispered. "You've seemed so... lost. So alone. I wasn't sure you had room for me anymore."

She looked at him like he was daft, "We've been... _together_. Since then, haven't we?"

His ears turned the slightest bit red, "Y-yes. But, things have been different. You've... Well, you've changed." He cringed and closed his eyes, afraid of what she'd say.

She kissed his forehead with tenderness, and he dared to meet her eyes, "I know," she admitted. "I've been trying to cope with that. I'm sorry if I've made you feel... alienated. Because you shouldn't be. You're important to me. Just as important to me as my sisters. Perhaps even more than my friends. I would do anything to protect you, you understand? That's why I faced the Arishok before you. That's why I led us to fight the Qunari without hope of a miracle. The risk of Anna's safety was great, but I would give my life in battle before she would ever fall. I would give my life to ensure the safety of those I love. And I love you Cullen."

"No, don't say that." He scooted closer to her, "I should be the one to say those things. You should never have to sacrifice yourself."

She smiled sadly, "I will if I have to. I won't hesitate... If I had thought to talk with Mother. Perhaps warn her of the dangers. Maybe then she wouldn't be... be..." She trailed off as her vision blurred with tears. Cullen stood and embraced her, removing the wine glass from her hand, and the book from her lap to fully enfold her in his metallic warmth. Maybe she should finally confide in him. Maybe she should tell him all her fears of inadequacy. Of failure. _I can't bear to hold it in anymore._

…_..._

_Note: Another quick update! ^.^ I probably won't be able to get another chapter up until next weekend. :/ I wasn't sure how far to go into Meredith's thoughts, but she'll share again much later. Thanks again all you awesome people who read and review and such!_


	45. Chapter 45: One and a half years later

**One and a half years later**

A sense of normalcy fell upon the group in time after the city's concerns with the Qunari had passed. Work was resumed, jobs were taken, and the companions felt the normal day-to-day fluctuations of giving aid and receiving were starting to level off some. That didn't mean that none of them suffered, or struggled, or fought. Anders had his work cut out for him with his efforts in preventing the mage underground trickling to its inevitable end, and the worst cholera outbreak to hit Darktown since he'd taken up residence in the destitute squalor. Justice was also beginning to be more and more difficult to quiet. The spirit seemed to desire more control over its host, as Justice felt little head-way was being made in their goals.

Merrill struggled to restore her eluvian without the aid or support of her companions. The only one who she'd felt understood her struggles, Isabela, had left Kirkwall in the wake of the Arishok's demise. Varric tried, but he didn't understand. She hoped her pirate friend would return soon.

Olisa had been adapting to her new role as the city's Champion. All that has happened to her in recent times past has irrevocably changed her, and she still struggles to find herself to this day. Cullen aids her as best he can, but one day she'll be fairing better with her role and have confidence in the decisions she'd made, and the next she won't. Although, the days in which her attitude falters have been lessening, Cullen prays that in time she will be completely restored. He will forever be thankful that she gained the confidence to trust in him and seek his aid and guidance, or else he fears the healing process would have never begun. She no longer sheds tears over her lost mother, but rather treats her memory with a reverence alike to that her younger sister holds. Olisa uses Marianna as an example of the kind of emotional stability she hopes to gain, as the younger Hawke sister seems to be an immovable rock stability, even though she has suffered more loss than the elder sister has.

Marianna has been relatively stable in everything she's done, and uses fighting as an outlet for pent up anger, despair, or rage. Varric, paying more attention to detail than others of the group, had pointed out the changes in Marianna's fighting style, and given her texts of great benefice – those on the ancient dwarven fighting style of berserkers. She has been able to use those techniques and ideals to both better herself in battle, and change the way she handles explosive emotions or uncontrolled emotional turmoil. She channels and stores her emotions for times of battle, and is hard pressed to become upset or enraged when not fighting. Fenris joins her in her increasingly more common night-outings to slay bandits, slavers, thugs, and gang members without remorse. Aveline, ever the Guard-Capitan, cautions the young Hawke on allowing her fighting techniques to influence her daily life or her duty to the city's people.

Both of the sisters had suffered some of their emotional grounding, when in turn of investigating assassination attempts on them by crazed dwarves, they discovered their father's secrets and destroyed an ancient magister. Despite their Warden sister's presence, the burden the information they had learned of the late Malcolm placed on them did not lessen. They struggled for a time to make sense of all they had learned, and surprisingly with the aid of Orana, they had come to an understanding. The black-and-white world the young elf woman sees solidified their beliefs, that despite what had happened to their father, what he was forced to do, he was still a good man and will forever be loved by them. Anders, however, likely suffered more, as he had been present to see just what his Calling had in store for him, and had struggled with seeing for himself what his fate may be.

Sebastian had been struggling himself recently too. Having both the Hawke sisters encourage him, and without shame for their sometimes unorthodox methods, to take his rightful place in Starkhaven's royalty. He prays for temperance and patience in his dealings with the sisters on both their opinions of his future, and their ever-growing desire for Elthina to step in the city's affairs.

Tensions have been rising in the city despite the peace that had been gained from the removal of the Qunari threat. A power vacuum had been created in the wake of the Viscount's death, and Meredith has stepped in as self-appointed protector and head of the city for as long as the Viscount's seat still remains empty. The more time that passes with the Knight-Commander in power, the more noblefolk and citizens that take issue with her rule. Many of the nobles, like the Hawke sisters, desire for the Grand Cleric to step in and temper Meredith sooner rather than later.

In an attempt for favor, Meredith had commissioned the construction of a statue in Olisa's honor at the Docks. The statue, as horrendous as one would expect something designed by Meredith to be, appears to look far more masculine than feminine in form, and a warrior rather than an archer, with a terribly large sword in its grasp. A running joke amongst the group of friends, is that during the day that she killed the Arishok, Olisa was in such a state of disarray that she looked so much like a man, that Meredith had her statue embody that moment. Despite their banter, the friends realize that Meredith likely had the statue built the way it is as a form of Templar propaganda, to make the Champion look like one of her men.

Perhaps the Hawke sisters could relax from the stress and tensions of the city and her problems on their next job. One in Orlais, with the promise of good food and entertainment.

…...

_Note: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. I don't know why, but this chapter was a pain to write. I hope I've summed up everything well during the time pass, and if you have questions, feel free to PM me. Within the next few chapters (or next chapter, maybe), the chapters should start to look more normal with dialogue and things. ;) This chapter included the Legacy DLC, in case I didn't make that clear. Thanks everyone for your patience! ^.^_


	46. Chapter 46: Two and a half weeks later

**Two and a half weeks later**

Marianna flopped down onto her bed with a loud groan. _What a headache... _

That vacation to Orlais was anything but. "Talis," she grumbled incoherently into her pillow. She did _not _want to think about that elf right now. They had just arrived back, but it was late in the evening yet, and Marianna was exhausted and worried about Olisa. Her sister had shut herself in her room, and had asked for Bodan to send for Anders. She wouldn't even allow Marianna to enter, claiming she just wanted to see the healer they had stupidly left behind and try to get some rest.

Olisa had been grumpy during the entire trip. Cullen, on the behest of Meredith, had been attempting to keep Olisa grounded in Kirkwall, presumably to keep her safe, but also so Meredith could keep an eye on her, as everyone knew to be the real reason. Olisa had been scrutinizing Meredith's placement of her own Templars in place of the Guard in the Keep, and the Knight-Commander wanted to make sure the Champion had no ulterior motives for going to Orlais other than on the pretenses of vacation. Which, there were other motives – burglary – but not seeking the Divine's intervention, or anything the paranoid Knight-Commander thought to be the case. Cullen couldn't decide what position to take between the two differing opinions of the two powerful women. He settled on agreeing that Olisa should stay in Kirkwall, but for her own safety as he was not certain she could trust Talis. Olisa had accused him, rather unreasonably harshly, that he was acting as Meredith's pet, and had vehemently decided to go to Orlais. The lovers didn't part at the city's gates on good terms.

_But..._ Marianna's thoughts returned to her older sister. During the wyvern hunt Olisa was injured badly. The wyvern had bit at her sister and managed to trap her mid-section in it's mouth for many heart-wrenching moments, until Fenris was able to phase through the creature's jaw with a punch just enough to dislocate it. Olisa had taken a health poultice, but it had done little to staunch the bleeding and the effects of the poison. With the abilities and knowledge of both Talis and Lizbeth, they were able to heal the archer to get her moving again. Lizbeth had commented that Olisa had suffered from significant tissue damage and was at risk for other complications, to which the two sisters had moved off to discuss in private. _Varric is a blabber-mouth, they'd probably wanted to keep him in the dark_. Not that Marianna was particularity concerned about being left in the dark too, but her sister had started to act even more grumpy and odd after she was healed. _Maybe she doesn't like her new scars?_

Feeling a bit more worried, and unable to get herself to sleep, Marianna left her room to go to her sister's. She had the timing, and the lack of grace, to literally run into Anders as he left the master bedroom.

"Oh," he mumbled. "Oh!" He said with more emphasis and widening eyes when he noticed it was Marianna that had bumped into him.

"How's my sister," Marianna asked with a quirked brow.

"Fine..." He trailed off as he looked away from the young warrior. Her brow went higher and her arms crossed. The healer sighed and said, "She has some internal scarring from the bite. And her system didn't react well with the poison. I've offered her weekly healing treatments to try and eliminate the scarring, but it is a difficult process to do with old wounds that have already been healed. Even a week old. And the poison has compromised her body's defenses some, so she'll be vulnerable to illness until she regains her strength."

Marianna ran a hand through her messy hair, "So the wyvern fucked her up more than the fight with the Arishok?"

He nodded several times, and moved around the younger Hawke to get to the stairs, "I should get back to the clinic, but if she needs anything else, just send for me."

Marianna sighed loudly and scrubbed at her face with her hand. She didn't think Anders's assessment really explained all the secrecy, but maybe her sister was just sensitive about it.

…...

_Note: A quick update! :D But it is a bit short so... *shrugs* I'm on a role now though, so maybe the next chapter(s) will be up soon too. Remember that angsty Cullen and Olisa chapter I had mentioned back in chapter 34? Well, I was off a little bit on my estimation on when it would come up, but it is soon! Like potentially the next chapter soon! Oh, and thanks to the awesome fact-checking abilities of Apollo .wings__, an error in the previous chapter has been fixed. :) Thanks again! *hugs*  
_


	47. Chapter 47: Two months later

**Two months later **

Marianna was out with her Guard friends, celebrating another's promotion. And Orana had offered to teach Merrill 'proper' cooking, since apparently Dalish cooking methods were not up to standard, so Olisa had the estate practically to herself. Bodan quietly took care of the household manners, and most days, like today, Sandal was quite docile after he'd play with Dagger outside.

Recently, the Hawke sisters had decided to bring out their mother's old recipe books and have Orana and Bodan prepare the more homely cuisine on quiet days. Today Olisa ventured into the kitchen herself, and with Bodan's help, made the meat pies and sides for a traditional Ferelden meal. She normally didn't care to cook, but didn't feel comfortable having Bodan cook the meal on his own. She was expecting a guest, a small affair at the smaller dining table.

It wasn't Cullen she was expecting. Things have been... tense between the two. It was almost like the aftermath of her mother's death and the Qunari attacks again. Only this time she _did_ realize that she was being distant, closed-off, and moody. She acknowledged that all the fault for their arguments, for their bitterness, for the sad, despondent expression on her Templar was solely her own. This time she _knew_ her feelings and desires were in question, but couldn't bring herself to be honest, to be forthcoming.

It was _hard_, it was _difficult_ and she couldn't force her honesty. One would think she would learn from all the heartache of the year past, but it only made her more unwilling to confront the issues at hand. She wanted, so desperately, to be brave in this aspect of her life. She was brave in everything else she did – fighting bandits, thugs, Qunari, giant spiders, demons, and monsters of all kind. Her bravado in battle did not transfer over to her love life. She was a thinker, a strategist, a fierce soldier, an archer. Olisa Hawke was also someone that succumbed to heartache easily.

The source of her heartache this time was due to her own worries. Her own fears.

Olisa was afraid.

She was afraid of what Cullen would think if she were honest with him. She was afraid of her worries being made real. She wasn't afraid in battle, but she was afraid here.

Hence her guest for the evening. Someone who's been helping her, someone who's been selfless and free in giving their compassion. Someone who has tried their hardest for her.

Selecting a bottle of wine, she heard the distant voice of Bodan greeting someone. Smiling, she strode out to greet her guest as well.

"Anders!" She hugged the apostate perhaps a bit too hard, "Thanks for coming." A feline meow was heard from the collar of Anders's jacket, and Olisa was greeted by the purring young cat. "Thanks for coming too Ser Paws 'n' Whiskers."

Olisa led them into the dining room, where Ser Paws 'n' Whiskers jumped down from Anders to play with Olisa's cat, Little Lady. The apostate and archer settled themselves at the table, where idle conversation began. Olisa was so caught up with her animated discussion on her Warden sister's latest letter, that she didn't quite notice just how quickly Anders was shoveling down his food in his famished state. She made a note to herself to talk to him when she did notice.

After dinner they went to the library where Anders handed her a copy of his manifesto he removed from his robes. Olisa smiled and set it aside, "I've read the one you left in my bedroom on my desk."

"Oh, right." He looked off to the side, avoiding her gaze, and Olisa took in his appearance. His eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath. He looked too thin for someone of his height, and a bit uneasy on his feet despite the hearty meal they just ate.

She walked up to him and gently placed a hand on his cheek to turn his face back towards her, and left it there as she asked, "Have you been sleeping Anders?"

"Uhm, yes." He couldn't quite meet her gaze.

She rubbed her thumb along the edge of a dark eye circle, "It doesn't look like you have been. And the way you ate today, I'd say you haven't been eating either... Is something wrong? Is it Justice?" She was concerned for him. He was her friend, and he's been helping her in more ways than one since her return from Orlais.

"Justice does not need the same things as us. Justice doesn't eat or sleep."

She cupped his face firmer, "Justice makes you neglect yourself?"

"No! Not, it's – " His eyes darted around a little wild, "Justice is a spirit, and time is different for them too. Sometimes Justice puts things aside for a time, and since we are one I do too."

"So if you die from lack of sleep or food, it would be Justice's fault." She placed her free hand on his shoulder, "And since Justice the spirit is the embodiment of moral justice, wouldn't that mean that in causing you to starve and exhaust yourself to death Justice would cause more injustice than justice in your case? Isn't that a bit counterproductive?" Anders narrowed his eyes in thought as she continued, "And even now, by denying you what you need to remain alive and well, Justice is causing you some suffering. Isn't suffering wrong? And wrongdoing is unjust? Justice should be taking care of you, not letting you suffer, because by letting you suffer Justice will inevitably cause injustice."

Anders opened his mouth to speak when his skin cracked blue with Justice's energy. The spirit didn't fully emerge, but he was just on the surface. Olisa heard heavy footfalls at the same moment. Anders and Olisa were facing each other, their sides facing the open doorway to the library. Olisa didn't have to see the person there to know who it was; she recognized the footsteps.

It was Cullen.

Still looking at Anders and cupping his face, Olisa said as calmly as she could, "Anders. Look at me. Cullen is not here for you. He is not going to hurt you. No Templar can while you're with me. I heard it straight from Meredith. I'm the Champion. No Templar will hurt me or my friends. Do you trust me?"

Still streaked blue, Olisa could feel Anders's whole body tremble as he tried to keep the spirit at bay. Anders replied with Justice's slight edge to his voice, "This is not about trust. He is a Templar."

"Yes, he is a Templar. He is no threat to you. I swear. Look, he's even unarmored." She tilted her head in the Templar's direction, "He is not here for you. And you would never strike an unarmed man." She said the last with clear certainty in her voice. She wanted to see Anders well. She wanted to see him safe, and Justice was counterproductive to his safety. Anders turned his head slightly to get a better look at the potential threat. Olisa continued and directed her words at the Templar, "Cullen, please wait for me in my room."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Cullen hesitate and stiffen. For a tremendously long moment, they all stood silent until Cullen replied, "As you wish, Serah Hawke."

When they heard his footfalls fade and the soft creaking of her door, Olisa removed her hand from Anders' face and moved to hold his hand in its stead. "Ser Paws 'n' Whiskers can stay here tonight and play with Little Lady. Now let me see you out."

When they were just a few steps from the door, the fading glow of Justice dissipated and Anders left without a word. It was a miracle from the Maker himself, she was certain.

When Olisa arrived at her bedroom, Cullen was pacing in front of the fireplace with his arms crossed against his broad chest. "I suppose you could tell he's a mage then," she said to the Templar. She was still rattled, but tried not to show it.

"He's an apostate."

She stepped closer to him, "Not precisely, he's a Grey Warden."

He turned to look fully at her, "So he's in Kirkwall on Warden business then?"

"Err, no. He's here on his own," she said honestly.

Cullen's eyes narrowed and his jaw set firm, "So he's an apostate and a defector Warden?" He stepped closer and asked, "Is he the reason?"

"...For?"

"Why we've been apart? We've apologized to each other, and still we've slept in separate beds for over two months." He hesitated before he asked, "Does he mean something to you?" He thought of how she had held the apostate's face. He worried, not for the first time, if Olisa didn't love him as much as she once had.

"He's my friend, Cullen." She stepped closer and kissed his cheek reassuringly. It was just a peck, as she was still struggling with her own feelings, "But you, you mean the world to me. See this ring," she held up her hand, "It has never left my hand, and it never will." She knew she was being truthful in saying that. And, by looking at the fear and sadness in the depths of her Templar's eyes, she summoned what courage she had, and decided to be completely honest. In the wake of what he just saw, what he must be thinking, she owed it to him to be truthful, to be open. She had just be honest with Anders, and she could surely do the same for him.

She stepped back a little and started to lift up her tunic, "As for why we've been sleeping apart," her voice wavered as she bared her middle. "It is because of this." Newly formed pinkish-white scars of jagged lines streaked across her middle in varying lengths. "This is from a wyvern." She took a deep breath, her voice slightly trembled. She would know shortly if her fears would be realized. "Anders is a healer and I left him behind when we went to Orlais. Lizbeth was there and she tried to heal me as best as she could, but she is no spirit healer and creation magics are her weakest..." She closed her eyes as she continued with a strained voice, "There's internal scarring too. Some of my organs were shredded, and I had a bad infection for a few days. The wyvern poison didn't help any either. My... womb was one of the organs that was shredded. A-and Anders doesn't know if I'll ever be able to carry. I invited him over for dinner and a playdate for our cats, to thank him for trying to heal me. I was going to him for weekly treatments."

Cullen was ashen white. "Shredded," he repeated softly. _Maker, the things this woman has went through!_ Her father's death at a young age, her brother's untimely death, her sister's near-death, her mother's murder, learning her father dabbled in blood magic – and now, _holy Andraste_, suffering from injuries that could break a woman. That would've broken lesser women. He quickly stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her softly on her lips. Olisa started to cry. She was unable to restrain herself anymore. He hugged her close and whispered, "I cannot believe you have been alone throughout this. And I cannot believe I didn't see that you were hurting so much." He stroked her hair, "Maybe the First Enchanter..."

She sniffled and tried to laugh. She sounded more miserable than anything, "Anders is probably the best healer I've ever come across." She snuggled closer to him. She was relieved none of the scenarios running in her mind came true. She was afraid that he would love her less, but it seems as though he will always love her the same. She vowed to herself to remember this. To remember what she feels in this moment. It's a similar relief to what she felt over a year ago when she was going through similar emotional turmoil. But this relief is much more intense. "But if you want me to see Orsino, then I will." She smiled and her face brightened as realization suddenly dawned on her. Her timidness and uncertainty vanishing in that moment, she asked, "Does this mean you would like to have a child with me one day Cullen?"

Still stroking her hair, he replied, "It does." Their courtship was still very much in progress, but he was being honest. He would help her in this, even if she refused his aid. He would never again question her feelings for him.

…...

_Note: And here we have that chapter I've been planning for quite awhile now! Sad, but I like the character exploration I had planned. Olisa and Cullen's relationship has many bumps, and sometimes the progress they make goes a little backward – but that's just how I'd imagine my Olisa Hawke in a serious relationship with a lot of trials. Nothing ever really goes perfectly, and I'd imagine it going even more awry in these situations. I'll be focusing more on Marianna and Fenris's blossoming relationship in the chapters to come! :D You will eventually get your Fenbabies!_


	48. Chapter 48: One month later

**One month later **_[Note: This chapter is of Aveline's wedding. I based an Andrastian wedding on a Catholic wedding, since I think that would be the type of wedding that most people associate this with. I am not Catholic, but have been to several such weddings and have been in the wedding party of one. I hope no one takes offense to the model chosen here, and if I messed something up terribly please let me know. Enjoy!]_

Marianna lost all her breath in her lungs when Orana placed her foot on the small of her back and yanked on the ties of her corset with all her strength.

"Orana," she wheezed, "I can't breathe."

"Oh!" Orana squeaked and pulled at the crossing ties to give her just the smallest amount of relief. At least she could breathe easier.

"Do you really have to tie it this tight?" She pulled at the fabric of her stiff bone corset, "I'm popping out of it, and my ribs hurt."

Orana tied off the corset with a pretty bow, and moved to get the rest of the items she had laid out earlier. "It's supposed to, err," the young elf girl blushed slightly, "help accentuate your features." Orana's vocabulary had improved greatly from the simple words she had once used due to her lessons, and she always has a small smile on her face whenever she uses her more difficult vocabulary correctly. Her smile grew as she said, "It makes you look more petite."

Marianna gasped playfully in fake shock, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Orana's smile faded into a worried look, "Oh no! Of course not! You're just... a little... muscular."

The Orana seemed to deflate with her words, and Marianna giggled softly, "It's okay Orana. I was only playing. I know I don't have a dancer's body. I _am_ a warrior after all." Marianna patted a spot on the bench next to herself in invitation for Orana to sit, "You know you don't have to go through all this trouble. Aveline and Donnic's wedding is going to be rather small."

The blonde sighed and set down the tray she was carrying filled with hairpins, combs, brushes, and accessories. She sat beside the warrior and wrung her hands together, "It's just... You've been so alone since, since that nobleman... And I want to see you happy again like that, because your family has been good to me. So I thought if, if you dressed really nice you would meet someone. Someone who would be really nice to you. Like that other man..."

Marianna hushed her broken speech by taking one of her hands in a friendly gesture of understanding. She smiled at her genuinely, "I know Orana, and thank you." She smiled wider and a little mischievously, "I'll let you pretty me up, if you promise me I can return the favor sometime."

Orana blushed again and looked away, "I-if you think..."

Marianna tugged on her hand, "I'm sure there's a handsome elven man out there for you," she winked when the younger woman looked up at her uncertainly.

Later Marianna emerged from her room with more hairpins in her short hair than she thought possible, and wearing an impossibly stiff, short silver corset atop a gown of purple and silver fabric with a diamond pattern. The gown had obnoxious pleating on the sleeves and extended middle of the dress. When she had ordered the dress she had wanted something pretty, but also something that would ensure that the bride looked better than her – hence the pattern and pleating. The neckline of the dress wasn't supposed to be quite as low as it was, but with Orana's pulling on the corset, the neckline bordered on obscene.

Marianna walked down the steps to the foyer where her sister, Cullen, and Varric were waiting for her. _Shit. Orana must've taken too long._ She smiled at them, and took in her sister's appearance. Her sister was wearing a dark gold dress with ridiculous ruffles on the hem, high neckline, and sleeves. She even had a clip with brown and gold feathers in her hair.

The younger sister couldn't help but snort a laugh, "Maker! Did you kill a bird and pin it on your head sister?"

Olisa rolled her eyes, "The bride is supposed to look the nicest. It's her day."

Marianna waved dismissively with her hand, "I know." She looked at the large wrapped box Cullen was holding, "So what did we get the happy couple?"

"_We_," Olisa gestured at herself and Cullen, "Got Aveline and Donnic a sampler of Orlesian wines. You," she picked up a smaller box off the top of the larger, "Got them a matching cheese sampler."

Marianna sighed and took the box from her sister, "Of course I did." She really shouldn't forget to get a wedding gift when she's invited to a wedding. _And how did Olisa know I would forget?_ Marianna then looked towards Varric, "Seems you also knew that I wouldn't have an escort?"

Olisa smirked and nodded at her sister's dress, "I knew Orana wouldn't let you forget about the gown, but everything else you'd probably forget."

Marianna raised a brow, "Did I forget anything else?"

Olisa shook her head, "It's a small wedding, so no dress-code for the wedding party. But," she tilted her head, "we're running about five minutes late, and Aveline's not one to wait."

"Shit!" Marianna cursed and grabbed at Varric's arm as she rushed to the door.

Varric chuckled as he tried to keep up with her long strides, "Take it easy Twilight. Aveline's not going to rip off your head."

Aveline was not pleased.

Her Guard-Capitan's glower was not in the least less impressive as she stood in her dressing room at the Chantry. Her arms were crossed, she was tapping her right foot in irritation, and her lips were in a thin line despite the Sister assisting her trying to apply color to her lips and cheeks.

"You're ten minutes late Hawkes."

Olisa tried to repress a smirk, "It's Anna's hair's fault."

Aveline's glower deepened, "This is not a laughing matter. This is my wedding Hawke." She turned towards Marianna, "And Guardswoman," her eyes narrowed, "I expected more from you."

"It's not my fault! Orana insisted on this," she gestured towards the impressive up-do her hair was styled with several Orlesian-styled braids and many curls free-flowing and pined in place. "Besides," she crossed her arms too, "You're not even ready yet."

Aveline uncrossed her arms, and sat so the Chantry Sister could continue to work on her face, "I'm the bride. The bride is always late."

The wedding was beautiful and simple. Aveline wore a traditional Ferelden wedding gown of cream-colored fabric layered with floral lace atop and large silk-covered buttons down the long sleeves and back. The neckline was high, as Aveline was not one to show too much skin, and she looked beautiful despite how uncomfortable she seemed to be in heeled boots. Her wedding party consisted of Olisa, Marianna and Merrill. Donnic's consisted of two members of the Guard and Fenris, as the two had become close friends since the start of his relationship with Aveline. There were murmurs amongst the two dozen or so guests, at how inappropriate it was for the Guard-Capitan and her husband to have two elves in the wedding party. But to those that were much closer to the couple, they would've commented at how inappropriate it would have been had the elves _not _been in the wedding party.

When Aveline and Donnic began to read each other their vows, Marianna looked around at the others standing beside the couple and caught Fenris's eye. He was looking right at her. His green eyes seemed to bore into her brown, and she felt a blush rise up her neck as his gaze only increased in intensity as she met it.

"_...The Maker works in mysterious ways, but I will never question his placing of you in my life..."_

As Donnic's words echoed through the Chantry, Fenris nodded his head ever so slightly as if in agreement with the groom.

"_...Should you ever be in need, I swear to be your shield, your protector. I swear to forever be your sword and eliminate all evils intending to do you harm..."_

Still holding Marianna's gaze, Fenris moved his right hand to lay against his chest above his own heart as Donnic's declarations of protection rang out into the hall, making a silent declaration of his own. Marianna felt her blush spread onto her face and deepen in intensity. She wanted to advert her eyes, but couldn't. _We're just friends. _She tried to assure herself. _But then why is he doing this?_ A small nagging voice that sounded suspiciously like her mother noted in her mind. When Elthina started to speak again, she was saved from Fenris's intensity as they all returned their attention to the Grand Cleric.

As the ceremony ended, and the bride and groom walked down the aisle between the pews. The members of the wedding party paired up and made their own way. Olisa escorted by Guardsman Wright followed first, then Marianna escorted by Lieutenant Jalen, and lastly Merrill escorted by Fenris. Once they exited, they waited on the landing for the rest of the guests to exit the Chantry.

Roughly an hour later, a fair majority of the guests had arrived at the Amell-Hawke estate for the wedding reception. Bodan and Orana had decorated the garden extensively with silk ribbons and wreaths of flowers. They had also prepared a large self-serve banquet for the guests. The Hendyrs had asked to use the estate due to the space and the garden that the late Leandra had lovingly designed, and the Hawke sisters were only too happy to oblige.

Fenris was hiding. He was doing it on purpose, for he had chosen to stand near the small willow tree in its shadow. He was... unsure. He wouldn't call himself nervous, but he was uncertain. He had essentially promised to always be there for Marianna. _But have I not been already? _He had been there at almost every major turning point and event in her life so far. What's to prevent him from always being there for her as he had silently pledged?

He frowned as the one obstacle in his life sprang forth in his mind's eye. _Danarius_. Until he could kill his former master, he would forever be a slave and his life would never be his own. Of this he was certain, so then why make such promises?

He closed his eyes as the reasons, too, made themselves clear in his mind. He could still picture the moment she had kissed him in her grief so long ago. The way her full lips felt against his own, the softness of them, and even the taste of her mouth. He involuntarily shivered, and then pictured another scene of Marianna that haunted his dreams. The morning after he consoled her in the wake of her mother's murder. He could still feel the way the flesh of her waist had yielded under his palm, and the silky-smoothness of her hair on his fingers. She confided in him, she trusted him, and he honored that. The last people that had trusted him, he had betrayed. He would not do that again.

He opened his eyes and sought her out with his gaze. _Once I belong to none but myself, I will act. I will not be a coward and run. I had told her once that I would stay for the right reasons, and I shall._

She met his gaze once he found her and smiled. Her smile beckoned him to her side, and he left the shadow of the tree. Once he reached her, she took his hand and he let her. She squeezed it and nodded towards where Aveline and Donnic stood, "Aren't they adorable?" He squeezed back.

Varric laughed, "Don't let them hear that Twilight."

Olisa agreed, "Aveline would never want to be called 'adorable'."

Varric smirked and gestured at Olisa and Cullen, where Olisa had her arm wrapped around Cullen's and leaning into his side. "Aren't you concerned this will give Temply ideas?"

Olisa snorted in laughter and waved her hand in a shooing motion, "You just want fodder for your stories."

Both Cullen and Fenris looked on towards where Donnic had his arm wrapped tightly around his wife's waist with a large, beaming smile on his face.

…...

_Note: Ohmygosh you guys! I just updated my outline, and we still have roughly 20-30 more chapters (possibly more too) to go until the end! Longest fanfiction project I've ever undergone for sure! Aaannndd I want to re-edit the beginning chapters once I'm finished (cause I've looked at them and there's a startling amount of errors in them). I thank you guys for sticking with me in this! Especially since I started publishing it ~7 months ago (I had started writing it way before then too). :D You guys are awesomesauce and deserve belated St. Patty's day cyber drinks. *hands out suspicious green-colored drinks* ;)_

_P.S. I'd like to hear your opinions on Olisa and Cullen possibly getting married. If you'd like them to, when? During act III or post-act III? This story will venture into a few chapters post-events of DAII. :)_


	49. Chapter 49: Three months later

**Three months later**

"Guess who I saw at the Hanged Man last night?" Olisa walked into her sister's room heedless of her heavy armor as she removed it, since Marianna's shift with the Guard was over for the day.

Marianna sat on the edge of her bed to remove her boots, sparing her sister a glance, "Varric?" she asked dryly. She wasn't in much of a mood for her sister's silly questions. She had been on the Coast snuffing out bandits since dawn.

Olisa sat on the floor in front of her sister and shooed her hands away, which were trembling with her exhaustion, and set to work on unbuckling her boots for her. Marianna laid back on her bed with a huff, and said, "I'm guessing it wasn't Varric."

"No," Olisa started. "It was Isabela."

Marianna snorted and rubbed at her eyes in disbelief and exhaustion, "So Captain Light Fingers is back? Really? She's been gone since the battle with the Arishok."

"I know," Olisa said as she removed one boot and began on the other. "I told her I was glad to see her in one piece though, which is true. I don't think she'll be leaving again anytime soon though."

Marianna groaned, "Aveline will probably," she raised one fist and shook it menacingly above her head, "want to have a _word_ with her."

Olisa smiled at that, "Oh, she already did yesterday." She pulled off her sister's boot, and sat next to her younger sister as she lay sprawled out, "She invited her to the solstice party tonight too." She put her own legs up on her sister's bed, and bent her head a little to get a better look at the warrior's face, "Where were _you _last night?"

"Sparring with Fenris."

Olisa shook her head, "He was at cards."

"Arse whooping," Marianna elaborated. "All I wanted to do was go to sleep, especially since I was put on Coast duty for today."

"Hmm," Olisa hummed. "What's with him lately?"

Marianna turned on her side, "What do you mean?"

"He's been wearing that shield and ribbon from Mother's funeral. Not that I haven't noticed before, but lately he's been, well, just looking at the ribbon or shield for a few seconds when he doesn't think anyone sees."

Marianna shrugged one shoulder, and turned her head, "I don't know. He hasn't said anything to me." _Not that he hasn't _implied_ a whole lot recently. _

"Anna." The tone of her older sister's voice made her return her gaze to her. "I think," Olisa shook her head, "_We_ think Fenris has feelings for you hun." She put one hand on her chin in thought, "Actually, I think I'm the only one who isn't completely convinced."

Marianna jerked back as her eyes widened. To hear someone put to _words_ what she's suspected is shocking. Another thought occurred to her almost right after, "Who's _we_?"

Olisa let her hand drop from her face, and decided that honesty would be the best policy here, "Myself, Cullen, Merrill, Varric, and Sebastian."

Marianna blinked at her sister owlishly. Cullen and Varric she could understand her sister talking to about whatever they suspect to be going on between herself and Fenris, but Merrill and Sebastian? "Why?" At her sister's raised brow she clarified, "Why Merrill and Sebastian?"

"Oh, well Merrill pointed out Fenris's... attraction to you to me first, and Fenris had... spoken to Varric and Sebastian about you before." She crossed her legs at her ankles, "I think Varric had suspicions before anyone else though." Marianna sat up a little straighter and Olisa continued, "We had stopped talking about it once his," here she held her fingers up in air-quotes, "'puppy eyes' started to become normal enough, but he's started acting different again."

Marianna had so many questions, she just decided to ask them all at once, "What did Merrill notice? What did he talk to Varric and Seb about? Since when has all this been happening, and why the Void haven't you told me sooner?"

Olisa frowned slightly before answering, "At your engagement party Fenris practically told Varric and Sebastian that he had feelings for you. Merrill noticed the 'puppy eyes' after Seamus's funeral. You were still hurting after Seamus, so we decided not to bring it up. Then the 'puppy eyes' became normal, and no one thought anything about it until he started looking at the ribbon with even bigger 'puppy eyes'."

Marianna's mouth fell open, and she rolled onto her stomach, buried her face into her pillow and mumbled into it. Olisa patted her on her shoulder, "What was that?"

Marianna moved her head to peer up at her sister, "Years! He's had these Blighted feelings for over two years. And I didn't know!" She grabbed her sister's hand, "I thought we were just friends. The complicated kind of friends. Even best friends, but then at Aveline's wedding..."

When her sister trailed off and fell silent, Olisa moved to lay down next to her, "What happened at the wedding hun?"

Marianna sighed and rubbed the side of her face, "I don't really know what happened. But, when Donnic was saying his vows, it looked... like Fenris was making the same vows. To me. He... It was sort of obvious." Marianna covered her face with her hand, "What do I do sister?"

Olisa squeezed her hand in comfort, "You think about how you feel, then go to the solstice party tonight and have fun. And don't worry. I'm sure it'll work out."

The sisters didn't have much time to get themselves ready for Aveline and Donnic's solstice party after their talk, but they managed to arrive on time and avoid Aveline's disappointed glower. They dressed casually, since it was a rather informal-formal dinner party. Cullen had sent word earlier that he couldn't attend due to a blood magic scare, and so the sisters arrived at the couple's small, but comfortable home on their own with their war hound in tow. When Varric arrived last with Merrill, Marianna cocked a brow and asked, "No pirate?"

Varric shook his head as he shucked off his winter cloak, "Wasn't in her room or at the bar. I haven't the faintest idea where Rivaini went."

"She was visiting me earlier," Merrill put in. "She said she had something to do. But it doesn't look like going to Aveline's was what she had to do. It doesn't, does it?"

Whatever Varric was going to say in retort was cut off, as they heard the raised, muffled voices of Olisa and Anders down the hall. The door opened and Olisa stomped through, "Enough Anders," she sounded more weary than angry, "I understand you disprove, but again, who I take to bed shouldn't be your concern." They saw the mage follow behind the archer and open his mouth to object, when Olisa placed her fingers over his lips to halt his words. "_Enough_. He is no danger to you or Merrill. I swear."

To the two gathered around her Merrill said, "Oh! She's talking about that nice Templar isn't she?" She cocked her head to one side in thought, "I don't understand why Anders is so upset. He always says Templars are dangerous, but he doesn't look very dangerous to me at all."

Varric chuckled and patted Merrill on her shoulder, "It's complicated Daisy."

The dinner progressed rather normally after Aveline had a 'talking-to' to Anders when he started on a tirade. Aveline also made sure to keep Anders, Fenris and Sebastian rather separated in order to maintain peace as subtlety as she could, which Aveline was anything but subtle. "Anders, you are sitting here. And don't you move or I'll feed your hide to the mabari."

A little after dinner Olisa turned to her sister with a smirk firmly in place and said, "I'm going to walk Merrill back with Varric. Feel free to stay a little longer if you want." She hugged her with one arm and whistled to Dagger to follow her out the door with the dwarf and elf.

_Conspirators_, Marianna grumbled silently in her mind. Marianna looked around at those that were left at the party. The Guards Brennan and Jalen had already left earlier, as did Anders. Donnic, Guardsman Wright, Sebastian and Fenris were sitting by the fireplace chatting and splitting a bottle of whiskey between their tumblers. Although, as she looked, it didn't appear Fenris or Sebastian were drinking whiskey. She didn't see Aveline, _probably in the kitchen_. When the Guardswoman went to find her Captain, she did find her in the kitchen arm-deep in a pot with a soapy rag and swearing proficiently. Marianna decided she shouldn't get involved in the other ginger's battle with the dirty pot, and silently left the kitchen. She didn't quite want to leave the party just yet, her exhaustion had vanished with a stomach of good food, but seeing as she had no other option other than to intrude on the quite obvious 'man-talk' going on by the fire, she made her way to the door alone.

Fenris must have seen her leave, because she barely took half a dozen steps outside before she felt a warm hand enclose around her wrist. Fenris had foregone wearing his armor per Aveline's request, and Marianna almost loosed a sigh at the feel of the lyrium embedded in his palm tingling against her sensitive skin in a familiar way that she too rarely felt.

"Allow me to escort you to your estate."

Marianna look up at his slightly flushed cheeks beneath his dark skin, the glossy look to his green eyes, and the ever-so-slight slouch to his posture with a smile on her face. "Are you drunk Fen?"

He shook his head in the negative, and brushed his fingers against the Dalish designed sylvanwood brooch he had gifted her for her nameday some time ago, that she now wore to keep her cloak closed. "I am not nearly inebriated enough that I cannot walk you home."

Still smiling, she broke free of his grasp to hold his hand in her own, and tugged him along with her. "If you're sure."

They walked in a comfortable silence to the Amell-Hawke estate. They were thankful in that no one stopped them on their way. When they reached the front door to the estate, Marianna turned to Fenris and said, "You know you can tell me anything Fen." When his brows pulled together and furrowed in confusion, she stood straighter and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. When she took a step away from him and toward her door, she paused and they looked at each other for a moment, but Fenris couldn't say anything to her. She squeezed his hand once, and moved away from him to unlock her door. Before she entered the estate, she said softly, "I hope... you'll talk to me when you're able... Goodnight Fenris."

He stood there for a moment looking at her closed door, and through his slightly drunken haze he thought, _so she does know._

After Olisa and Merrill walked Varric to the Hanged Man, the two women and mabari made their way to Merrill's small hovel. As they passed a bend in the road, a familiar silhouette approached them.

"Isabela!" Merrill squeaked, "You weren't at Aveline's party. I thought you were going."

Isabela stopped in front of the smaller woman, and took one of her small dark braids in her fingers. "Sorry kitten, but I don't do fancy dinner parties."

"Oh, well that's a shame. It was quite a nice party. Lot's of food – and drink!" Merrill said with a slight smile on her lips.

Isabela smirked at the elf and said to Olisa, "I've got it from here Hawke."

Olisa nodded and waved goodbye as she turned around with Dagger on her heels. She took a few steps away, and turned back to look at the other two women when she didn't hear their own footsteps pattering against the road. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the two women embracing in the moonlight. Merrill was on her toes with her arms thrown around the pirate's neck, her lips pressed against the taller woman's. Not wanting to intrude on the moment, Olisa turned to walk away as silently as she could all the while wondering at the relationship between two of her friends.

…...

_Note: Surprise bonus couple! Isabela and Merrill. :D I had asked awhile ago whether anyone wanted to see any other pairings, and due to a lack of continuity amongst the answers, I decided on Bela and Merrill. Reason being that I needed to free up Zevran once he comes into the picture, and I figured putting Isabela into a relationship was an easy way to do that. Also, Merrill's close to Orana, but I didn't want to pair them together. And I thought I've been being a little mean to Merrill, so I tried to be nice! :) Next chapter will be the 'Showdown' at the start of act III and the missions will start up!_


	50. Chapter 50: Five days later

**Five days later**

Walking to her home from escorting Orana to Merrill's for a midday meal and gossip, Olisa was eager to get to her own estate for her lunch and tackle the work piling on her desk. Ever since Olisa let it slip that she saw Merrill with Isabela, Orana has been buzzing with eager energy to chat to the Dalish elf about her love life. As she rounded the bend into the, usually, empty square in front of her estate, Olisa was met with the sight of several nobles and merchants alike gathered together despite the cold bite in the air. Curious, to say the least, people made a small aisle for their Champion as Olisa approached the commotion at its forefront.

It was Orsino.

"I know you fear us. Knight-Commander Meredith uses that fear to take control of your city. She opposes every effort to replace Viscount Dumar, and you have seen the chaos of her reign. Will you allow it?"

Olisa was still making her way through the crowd as people started to shake their heads, mutter half-heartily, and agree or disagree with the First Enchanter. She pursed her lips and continued to make her way through from the back of the crowd. Just as she reached the front, Meredith made her entrance and encouraged the people to leave the square.

Orsino, obviously desperate to see his actions through, noticed Olisa's approach, and said, "Perhaps there are some that might disagree with you, Knight-Commander."

Olisa felt her lips thin as she stepped close to two of the most powerful people in the city. She had been taking more and more issue with Meredith herself recently, but she didn't think calling the Knight-Commander out in the middle of the day was a sound tactic to use when dealing with the power-hungry Templar.

"Do not hide behind the Champion. She has no role in this," Meredith replied to the mage quite sternly.

Not able to restrain her sarcasm, Olisa added, "Sounds like you two have quite the _little _argument going."

"It's not an argument – it's treason," Meredith spat.

Stealing a quick glance at Olisa, Orsino replied, "I think the Champion's views would be appreciated, or do you fear what she has to say?"

As Meredith stepped closer to the mage, Olisa stepped closer to them both, and looked to Meredith's Templar entourage. Cullen wasn't there, so she reasoned an immediate argument with him wouldn't be forthcoming. As she was certain that whatever happened within the next few minutes would certainly give cause for an argument. They differed immeasurably on their opinions of Meredith most days.

Olisa was interrupted in her thoughts when Meredith spoke. "I fear nothing," her eyes met Olisa's. "My only interest here is in keeping order and protecting the innocent."

Choosing not to maintain eye contact with the Templar, Olisa turned her attention to the First Enchanter and asked Orsino what he was trying to accomplish. She maintained a rather blank look as the two before her argued back and forth a bit more, but it became clear that she would have to support one or the other since their squabble seemed unwilling to end in the square.

But who should she support?

Meredith has control of the city essentially. Control both she and her sister agree she shouldn't have. Control that should only belong to the city's Viscount. The Knight-Commander has the most soldiers in the city, the strongest military force, and she flounces that power around in favor of scare tactics and intimidation. She justifies her actions on claims of protection, but is she really? Orsino was correct in his statement, that Meredith counteracts every attempt the noblefolk make to elect a new Viscount. With Meredith in power, no one can take the seat as the city's head without her support. And she supports no one.

Olisa has power. Olisa has influence. Power and influence gifted to her by Meredith when she announced her Champion. But even if Meredith hadn't made her champion, she was sure she would still be an influential figure. A hero regardless of title, as the woman to deliver the killing blow to the Arishok. A woman that wouldn't bow down in face of the Qunari's tyranny. A wealthy noblewoman with coin in the city's largest mine. A well known woman with friends in high and low places.

Her entire family was powerful, influential. The Amells have been in this city for _ages_. Marianna is an accomplished Guard, who is known to the populace due to her prior engagement to the former Viscount's son. A woman who had more notoriety than her elder sister prior to the Qunari attack. A Guard who in recent days attained the rank of Sergeant in light of her recent efforts on the Coast and exceptional work ethic, despite her part-time status. Her youngest sister, Lizbeth, is a Grey Warden. A powerful, strong mage sworn to protect all of Thedas from the darkspawn. A member of an eclectic group where even the process to join is often fatal. Her _cousin_ is the Hero of Ferelden. Another mage of the Amell line, one strong in magic and heart. It has been said about Simon Amell that he has a way of getting past people's barriers, and enjoys the challenge of being intimately familiar with someone's soul. He killed the _Archdemon_.

If Meredith thought she could use intimidation tactics, manipulation of morals, or trickery on an Amell, on a _Hawke_, she clearly didn't know anything about the city's Champion.

Here, in a squabble in front of so many people, Olisa had a real chance to assert herself. To assert her power and influence despite Meredith's ploys. She smiled internally as she realized why Orsino decided to make a fuss in front of so many, despite the certainty that an end to the arguments would not be in sight.

With an affirmation of her beliefs, Olisa said to Meredith, "You're hardly receptive to whatever gets in your way."

"And I become less receptive each moment this nonsense continues." Meredith's eyes had narrowed as she spoke and spittle flew as she enunciated her words.

With Meredith's focus now on Olisa, she diverted to play with the archer's emotions by using her own mother's death as an example and justification for her actions. Olisa didn't let her have the edge she was grasping for, and she reminded herself that Meredith wasn't above personal attacks and petty manipulation. Her increasing encounters with the woman since the Qunari attack had affirmed the archer's suspicions on the Knight-Commander's character. No tactic or ploy was below the Templar.

Olisa asserted her belief that Meredith should allow the nobility to rule the city, and not the Templar forces. After Orsino supported Olisa's affirmations, Olisa fed up with Meredith, said, "Sorry to break it to you Meredith, but I think you're wrong."

Before Orsino and Meredith could start at each other's throats anew, Elthina entered the square in an attempt to cool the flames the argument sparked. When Meredith exclaimed that Orsino should be made an example of, Olisa seethed. How could she say to do something to a harrowed mage, the First Enchanter, a man trying to see order's restoration? Olisa couldn't help but finally feel relief when Elthina set Meredith in her place and dismissed her. _Perhaps Elthina could help to restore order after all?_

When Olisa told the Chantry head that she doubted any difference was made in the ongoing argument, she stood aside as Elthina addressed the people. She had wanted the Grand Cleric to temper Meredith. Had been pestering her and Sebastian for Chantry involvement, _perhaps Elthina has finally grown a spine?_

When the crowd disbursed and Elthina went to make her way to the Gallows, Olisa noticed her sister standing guard near their estate. She walked over to the warrior and smiled with fained happiness, "That could've gone better."

Marianna snorted, "You can say that again." Her eyes briefly scanned the area of loiterers, "I should get back to the marketplace. We'll talk after my shift?" Olisa nodded and made her way to her home.

…...

_Note: Next chapter will cover the quest A Noble Agenda! Hopefully I will get it finished and up tomorrow! :D_


	51. Chapter 51: That evening

**That evening**

As the pile of formal requests, pleas for help, and various letters dwindled on Olisa's desk, Bodan entered and announced that Marianna had arrived home. Olisa stretched lazily, cleaned up her desk and made her way to her sister's room. Marianna had already removed her armor and was washing her face when Olisa entered.

When Marianna noticed her sister's approach, she righted herself and said, "I met a noble on the way to my post after that whole thing in the square. Ser Marlein Selbrech. She supports our stance on siding against Meredith's power plays, and she passed me on some information to incriminate some Templars. I took a squad of Guards to deal with it. Aveline was _not _pleased to learn about so many Templars acting outside the law."

Olisa felt her eyebrows nearly reach her hairline in surprise, "_What?_" She nearly shouted in shock. She knew about Meredith's depravity _very _well, and she knew that some Templars were less-than-holy. But this? Olisa took a deep breath, and continued more calmly, "Start over Anna. What happened?"

Marianna huffed a breath, "Ser Marlein wanted to make sure I was earnest in my stance against Meredith's abuse of power – _our _stance. She gave me information to catch Templars in the act in order to gain support from more nobles. Brennan was nearby, so I took her and a few others to check it out. We fucking found Templars making black-market deals with mercs in some tunnels in Darktown – arrested a good deal of them. _And_ before that, we caught others – zealots who are suspected of being part of a death squad, mind you – threatening to do harm to a woman for giving aid to an apostate that had already fled the city. That was near Gamlen's place. Void, it took a bit to set that situation right. The woman was hysterical by the end of it, but fine otherwise."

Olisa couldn't help but blink rapidly as what her sister said sunk in. "O-okay. It's all settled then? Has Aveline contacted Meredith? Elthina?"

"Yep. Both. I'm sure Aveline will want to talk to you about it once everything has gone through the proper channels." Marianna waved a hand at her sister gesturing to her, "You know, cause you're the Champion and all that."

Despite the gravity of what Olisa learned, she couldn't help but snort a very unlady like laugh. "Right. Cause we Hawkes are fixers."

Bodan announced that dinner was ready a short bit later, and as the sisters were finishing their stews, Bodan entered with an important note addressed to both Hawke siblings. Ser Marlein Selbrech had asked the sisters to support her in a meeting with other potentially like-minded nobles at sundown in a square off of the Lowtown market.

Olisa drank the last of her tea and asked her sister, "How much do you want to bet that this won't go as planned?"

Marianna chuckled, "I _won't _be making that bet."

Marianna was right, as the sisters were faced with a betrayal at the hands of the nobleman Edgert the Hound. Templar zealots closed in on Olisa, Marianna, Dagger, Ser Marlein and their supporter, Ser Theodore of Wildervale. They were painfully outnumbered, but their adversaries lacked the sheer skill they possessed. Olisa found a perch for herself in a shadow atop a staircase where she took lightning fast shots at the Templar's vulnerable spaces between plates of their armor. Even their helmets were little protection when faced with a well-aimed and timed arrow at their eyes. The three warriors and hound on the ground were fast, strong, and devastating in their attacks. Marianna used her berserker's rage to fuel her powerful blows, as she dogged swipes of swords and bashes of the Templar's shields.

Once all the men were down and the immediate threat gone, Ser Marlein approached Olisa and Marianna with blood splattered across her armor and face. "This attack will cement their conviction. When the time comes, you will have our aid." She looked to Ser Theodore, "We must go before they send more attackers!"

Marianna cleaned her ax off on the skirt of a nearby corpse, "So... Let me guess," she cocked her hip, "We're going to stop by the Gallows and have a little _chat_ with Meredith on why in the Blighted ogre's arse Templars jumped us?"

Olisa shook her head as she quickly gathered her shot arrows. "You heard Marlein. And she's right. Meredith would only deny involvement. She'd blame it on radicals or something." She stood as she placed her arrows back in her quiver, "No. We're going to _chat _with Cullen. We'll get straighter answers from him."

…...

_Note: I think this is a good place to break up the chapter. The aftermath of A Noble Agenda will most likely be posted tomorrow! :) I did, very slightly, change a little of Ser Marlein's in-game dialogue. I hope you all don't mind!_


	52. Chapter 52: Later

**Later**

Sitting in the small boat as they: herself, her sister, and her hound, were ferried across to the Gallows' docks, Olisa thought on that just transpired. _Could _they even get answers from Cullen? It seemed as though Cullen's capabilities as second-in-command were being limited every day. Long gone were the days that Olisa could casually visit the Gallows for longer than half an hour without suspicious glances and glares. She couldn't even visit Cullen as she used to, and his regular bouts of free-time were dwindling as well. She wouldn't even dare to bring Orana for healing to the Gallows, as she had once done at the behest of Cullen to see Enchanter Vivienne. Meredith's tyranny was wide-spread, but spread even further where she herself had no limits and complete dominion, made possible by Elthina's lack of conviction. Olisa did hope desperately that the Grand Cleric would _finally _step in and temper her Knight-Commander, as was her duty to do so. She had her doubts though. Elthina was too set in her ways of inaction.

Olisa was jarred from her thoughts as the boat rocked against the planks of the docking station. She and Marianna helped Dagger from the boat, and walked up the ominous stairs flanked by the self-depreciating statues to the still opened gates of the Gallows. They were escorted by a recruit to the door of Cullen's office, where a Tranquil knocked and announced their entry. Cullen had a quill grasped in his fingers, papers were spread before him, and his expression looked grave as the two sisters entered. The Tranquil excused herself, and the trio – and mabari – were left looking at one another in an awkward, yet tense, silence.

Olisa cleared her throat, and said quietly, "Hello Cullen."

He sighed, sat his quill down, and gestured to the two chairs before his desk as he sat back in his chair. "I suppose the rumors were true then," he said as he gestured at their blood-splattered armor. "I could hardly believe what I heard," he continued as they sat and removed their weapons, "And barely a hand-full of hours after Aveline's reports."

"And what did you hear?" Olisa asked, her voice still quiet.

Cullen sighed again. He face was drawn, paler than normal, his eyes darker around the edges. "A compliment of Templars attacked a group of conspirators against the Knight-Commander. None of the Templar survived, save one that was shouting 'the Champion has betrayed us' in the courtyard. I have a couple of men interrogating him now."

Olisa frowned, "You know I've made my... displeasure of Meredith known, Cullen. It is no secret. And it is no secret that there are others who are displeased with the situation as well."

"No, it certainly isn't a secret. Not... not after today." Cullen looked weary. "I would hate to have to arrest you," he looked briefly at Marianna, "and your sister for your actions against the Templar Order."

Marianna creased her brows together, "Is that a threat?"

Cullen shook his head, but looked at Olisa as he answered Marianna, "I-it is only my fear." Olisa opened her mouth to say something else, but Cullen held up a hand to stop her as he stood, "It is not safe to talk here. The very walls have ears, I'm afraid. Come," he gestured for them to stand, "I'll escort you home."

Once they were safely within the walls of the Amell-Hawke estate, they sat in the library as tumblers of brandy were passed around. The sisters allowed Cullen to talk, their frustrations and anger disappearing in the face of the Templar's obvious struggles. He took a long pull from his drink before he began, "I-I can't do anything about the zealots. There are far more than I had thought there to be. Far... far more than the time of Alrik. Men and women who misconstrue the Templar ideologies – even the Chant – to further their own radical ideas. I am more and more alienated by my very men every day, for simply believing that Templars are both protectors to the people _and _to mages from magic. That Templars are not enforcers trusted with the duty to wipe the threat of magic from the face of Thedas. That we are not exterminators, who must even suppress the threat of mage supporters from infecting the minds of the populace."

He rolled his head on his shoulders, and stared at his feet before he continued, "And I cannot even dare to say anything to them. I cannot even _try _to explain the real meaning of Andraste's teachings. I cannot show them that they are sworn to protect from magic, and are not simply soldiers tasked with eliminating that threat in all forms. I cannot do this, I cannot say this, because _Meredith _thinks just like them. It wasn't always like this, but I think now, now if Alrik still lived she would consider the Tranquil Solution."

He took a drink and said quietly, "I... think the power of controlling this city is affecting Meredith. I think it is causing her to blur lines and see monsters in the shadows. If the city isn't righted, I fear for the safety of the mages." He looked at the two sisters, "I fear for both your safety. Please," he asked them, "please do not make your disapproval so public. It will only put you in more danger."

Olisa nodded and looked at her sister, "We will be more discreet. But," Olisa couldn't help but ask, "Isn't this similar to the problems that caused you to leave Ferelden? That you didn't agree with the other Templars? That you didn't think they were doing _enough _to protect from rogue magic? From blood magic? But this is just the other end of the spectrum. Instead of leniency, there is brute control." She swallowed thickly before she continued, "Will you leave again?"

"No," he said clearly with determination. "That wasn't the only reason I left Ferelden. And there are no demons to play with my mind here." His expression softened as he looked at Olisa, "I have far more reasons to stay. Beautiful reasons."

Marianna coughed to remind them of her presence, "Before the gooey stuff commences, I'm gonna go. Aveline already berated me for giving her a headache over Meredith, and now with all you've just said, I think I'm sick of Templar drama for the moment." She stood and waved at them before she left them in the library, "Have fun."

…...

_Note: Sorry for the slight delay in updating, but Easter prep and Easter day were a lot more hectic than I thought it would be. Shopping all day Saturday, and then cooking for 5 hrs on Sunday – didn't really give me any free-time. Also, this will likely be the last update until the weekend. :( Busy week ahead... And I know it's April Fool's, but this chapter isn't a joke, lol. ;) Please let me know what you think about the story's direction! Thank you again everyone for all the support!_


	53. Chapter 53: Six days later

**Six days later**

Olisa was pacing in her foyer. After the debacle that was the Noble's latest attempt at righting power a few days ago, Olisa and Cullen had talked excessively due to their respective concerns. Cullen had decided to try and assert himself more as a Templar, in hopes to balance Meredith some and regain more of his old power. And now, he had finally secured a healing session with Orsino for Olisa.

They had spoke about her seeing Orsino months ago, but something had always come up. The mages were under lock-down, Orsino's duties were too pressing, Meredith would change the times and dates, or there was a blood magic scare. Meredith had to be informed, of course, on the nature of the appointment with any of the Circle's healers, and the Knight-Commander seemed to purposefully delay her appointment whenever a disagreement or a slight on her power was made. Even in light of the embarrassment at the public square, with Cullen's insistent pushing, the Knight-Commander had no other excuses she could make on why the Champion couldn't see the Circle's best healer. She certainly had the coin and standing to secure an appointment after all.

When Olisa heard Cullen's unique, resounding knock on the door, she rushed to answer it before Bodan could even set down the books he was carrying to answer it himself. She threw her arms around Cullen's neck, and they staggered as he tried to regain his balance.

"I am so nervous," she said once they were stable. She laughed, but it was mirthless.

Cullen pulled her closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You know you shouldn't be." He pulled back a little and quirked his brow, "Why do you have your bow and light leathers on?"

"I always have Walter with me." She looked over her shoulder at her bow, "Should I not bring him?"

Cullen attempted to repress a smirk, "You're going to a healing appointment at the Circle, not a field healer in the middle of a battle."

Olisa jerkily walked back into her home, "See I told you I was nervous."

Once they docked at the Gallows, Cullen offered, the now more sensibly dressed, Olisa his arm as they walked towards the former prison that was now the Circle of the magi. Orsino met them at the entryway to the hall that led to his office.

The mage smiled and bowed his head respectfully, "Good afternoon Champion. I pray that your way here was uneventful?"

She nodded back to him, "Thankfully it was. So..." She barely resisted the urge to fidget, "Will this... be taking place in your office, or..."

The older elven man smiled gently, "I have a chamber for healing appoints attached to my office." He waved his hand in the direction of his office, as he turned and began to lead them towards it, "It's really just a simple cot, a bookshelf, a couple of chairs, and a cabinet full of supplies. Potions and the like."

When they reached the office, Orsino opened his door and turned to raise an eyebrow at Cullen. "Will the Knight-Capitan be staying? Although it is my preference we conduct the healing in private due to its... sensitive nature."

"Oh," Olisa took a step away from Cullen, her hand still on his arm, "Um... I'll stop by your office when we're finished?" She asked.

Cullen looked quickly between the mage and his beloved. He wasn't certain if he should insist on staying or not, but he decided to listen to Orsino. He was the healer after all. He nodded and took her hand as he too took a step away. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask." He lifted her hand, kissed the back of it, and walked towards his own office nearby.

Olisa turned to look at Orsino, whose face was carefully blank. She followed him into his office and then into the healing chamber, when he motioned for her to follow his lead. She sat on the cot instead of one of the chairs, having been used to vising Anders's clinic and accustomed to healing. Orsino pulled a basic healing kit from one of the shelves in the cabinet, and sat in the chair beside the cot as he asked, "Have you been magically healed before?"

Olisa couldn't help the amused smile that pulled at her lips, "I have had magical healing since I was a babe."

"Oh?" Both of Orsino's brows rose, "Ah. So it is true then. You are Malcolm Hawke's daughter." He pursed his lips, "The resemblance is striking, I'll admit. But one can never be certain with the rumors that pass about here."

It was Olisa's turn to look shocked, "You knew Father?"

Orsino sat the kit aside as he answered, "Knew_ of _him, more like. I was only in Kirkwall for a few weeks before he escaped. Everyone heard that story, of course." Orsino rubbed his chin as he continued, "If you don't mind my asking, how is it that a mage's daughter and a woman who... hmm... seems so _sensitive_ towards mages comes to be involved with the Knight-Capitan of the Templar Order?"

Olisa blinked a few times at the man, "That... is a bit personal, and not really relevant to my appointment."

Orsino straighted, "You're right. I apologize Champion. Please forgive my curiosity." He stood to bring his chair towards the nearby table, where he picked up the quill, "I've been informed that you're here due to an injury you received on a wyvern hunt several months ago. Why don't you describe your injury in more detail? What happened at the hunt?"

Olisa tensed a bit more, but tried to keep herself calm as the memory of the hunt came to her mind's eye. "My companions and I had cornered a large wyvern. I went in close once I ran out of arrows, in an attempt to retrieve a few and possibly use my knives. The wyvern focused on me as I got closer. It wouldn't get off my back, and before I knew it, I was in its jaws. I must've passed-out, because when I came to, the wyvern was down and a potion was being shoved down my throat as my sister tried to heal me."

Orsino turned his head, "Your sister? The one in the Guard?"

Olisa shook her head, "My youngest sister, Lizbeth. She's a mage of the Grey Wardens." She swallowed, "She prefers elemental magic over creation, and she is no spirit healer. She tried her best, and with the wyvern antidote, I was as whole as I could be. She said... I had internal scarring. My... womb was severely damaged." She decided to leave out Anders's efforts, as she wasn't sure how much Orsino knew or could be trusted. "And that's why I'm here. To see if the scarring could be corrected, and my womb... made healthy."

Orsino nodded, and made a few notes before he brought his chair back towards the cot. "Superficial scars are easy to heal," he started. "Subcutaneous take more work. And old scars even more. It largely depends on how much was damaged, and how much healthy tissue remains. Typically, a spirit healer will try to promote the healthy tissue to grow and replace the damaged with an internal injury. An untrained healer will more often than not only be able to seal the wounds, and prevent organ failure. Even a well trained Spirit Healer may not be able to prevent scarring if the injury is quite severe."

Olisa nodded at his words, feeling even more nervous, and listened as he continued, "Wyvern venom is a toxic substance that attacks its victims living tissues, specifically those associated with the body's natural defenses. It effectively prevents the victim from defending against the toxin, by destroying its immunity. This would interfere with a healer's abilities when trying to seal wounds and prevent infection too. It would take days, possibly weeks, for a person's body to right itself on its own, even after an antidote was administered and the poison neutralized."

"I did have an infection for a few days afterwards. So..." Olisa began to ask, "you can't do anything about it then?"

Orsino shook his head and smiled, "The infection likely interfered with any efforts your sister made to promote healthy regrowth, and based on what you said, the scarring is probably deep and severe. I won't know what I can do about it unless I take a look at it." Orsino directed Olisa to lay on the cot, and asked her to pull up her tunic to expose her midsection, "Healing of this kind works best with direct contact." He looked at the crosshatching of scars on her skin critically, "I wonder why these are so puckered." His hands started to glow a faint blue color, and he settled them on her skin. His eyes lost focus as he concentrated and probed the area with his magic.

After a few moments of silence as Orsino moved his hands along her skin, he finally removed his hands. He looked at her with a serious expression, "The wyvern... it was an alpha, wasn't it?" Olisa nodded, too concerned and confused to speak. The mage exhaled slowly and rubbed at his face with one of his hands, "An alpha wyvern's poison is more potent. It can be cured with the same antidote as any other, but it does far more damage far more quickly." He clasped his hands in front of him, "I'm afraid I cannot correct the scarring. I am truly sorry Champion."

Olisa's eyes widened, and she gapped at him for a moment. Anders had at least been able to do a little to help. He'd reduced her visible scars to thinner, puckered marks, and correct roughly a quarter of the damage done to her internally – for her womb and other damaged organs. But for Orsino to be able to do nothing? Perhaps the man isn't as good of a healer as Cullen had claimed him to be.

Olisa adopted a mask of indifference, sat up, straightened her tunic and stood. She thanked Orsino for his time and explanations, and left the office promptly. She entered Cullen's office without knocking. Cullen, knowing Olisa as well as he did, noticed right away the tears shining in her eyes. He stood and comforted her as best as he could as she cried into his shoulder.

A bit after Olisa's appointment, Meredith entered Orsino's office upon reading his report on the Champion's health as she had instructed him to do.

"_Nothing?_" She hissed at the mage as she dropped the few papers of his report onto his desk and slammed her palm on top of them. "You can do nothing to correct a little scar?"

Orsino stood and crossed his arms defensively, "Nearly all of the tissue is damaged beyond repair. There isn't enough healthy tissue to manipulate and replace the damaged. Her own system won't even allow it, as the poison damaged her own body's natural abilities to promote tissue regeneration."

"I do not care for your reasons _mage_. You are a healer."

Orsino scoffed, "Why do you care about the Champion's health? One would think you would be indifferent if the Champion had the ability to have children or not."

Meredith bristled, "I'm done with you mage. You are useless." She left the office, stomping loudly with her heavy armored boots. _This leaves me with one less advantage._

…...

_Note: I'm back! :D Oh, and I've updated my profile. So if you want to learn more about your dear author, take a look! Also, I've decided that the 100__th__ reviewer will get a gift! (It's a surprise) So keep on reviewing, and we'll see who gets it! And there'll be a surprise next chapter in the story! *cough* Olisa and Cullen *cough*_

_P.S. Much of this chapter was inspired by the comments/reviews of__ csorciere! Thanks! :D_


	54. Chapter 54: Five days later

**Five ****days ****later **_[Note: __To __make __up __for __the __late __update, __I've __made __a __new __cover __image! __A __full-size__ un-cropped __image __can __be __found __on __my __deviantart __account: __Musicalrain0]_

In the days following Olisa's appointment with Orsino, both Olisa and Cullen faced the reality of what had transpired – what that meant for them as a couple. They were not married, they were not engaged to be, and yet they had to handle the realization that if they were to become those things, they couldn't be more. They couldn't be parents. They couldn't be grandparents. They couldn't have the children that they both, in small ways, have admitted to wanting.

It wasn't completely true of course. Marianna had pointed it out to her very distraught sister when she arrived home later that day. Marianna had helpfully suggested that, if they were really so desperate to move forward with their lives despite the crazy state Kirkwall is in, they could adopt a child in the future. They could save a child from the coterie, prostitution, starvation, and crime. Despite it being a few years after the Blight, many homeless Ferelden children wander the streets of Darktown. More are born to poor parents, abandoned when circumstance forces their parents to push them aside, or when their parents have died due to infirmity. It is a startling reality and affects both Fereldens and Kirkwallers, both elves and humans. It affected the dwarven castes as well, but to a much smaller degree due to their, more often than not, stronger family units and ties.

Olisa took comfort in the knowledge that she could help a child in the future. She still hoped for a miracle to come about for her own internal damage, however. Maker knows she's had her share of bad times. Good is bound to come about, right?

Well it did in a way, though not exactly how she had wanted. Her despairing hopes for extending her family in the future were augmented when she discovered she had a cousin – Charade. Her family grew in the minutes following Charade's explanations upon their first meeting. Olisa was shocked at first, needless to say. Marianna even more. The warrior had cursed left and right, swearing that when things weren't complicated enough they became even more complicated. The sisters had encouraged their estranged cousin to seek out her father. They wanted her to be a part of the family, after all she _is _their cousin despite how little they know each other. She even _looks_ like an Amell, with the same brown hair of Lizbeth and their late mother, Leandra. And then there's the fact that she's an archer. A skill both Olisa and her mother had possessed, and one that Amells were known to harbor, other than their magical blood.

Olisa pushed her worries about her fertility aside to focus on her cousin for the next two days. Charade had sent a note to her newly discovered cousins following the eve after she visited her father, and the Hawke sisters took it upon themselves to get to know her better. She was all alone following her mother's death, and they didn't want her to feel that way now that they knew of her existence.

It was late in the evening, the fifth day after Olisa's appointment at the Circle and third after meeting Charade. Olisa, Marianna and Charade were chatting in front of the fireplace in the library swapping stories of varying degrees of believability, when they heard a heavy knock at the front door. Bodan answered it as always, and shortly after Cullen came into the library with a troubled frown on his face. Olisa swiftly stood and embraced him, being more than a little tipsy, and introduced him to Charade.

"Cullen! Look! This is our cousin! Gamlen was married, did you know that? This is Charade. We met her two? No, three days ago." Olisa had a wide grin plastered on her face with a giddy glint to her eyes. She hadn't seen Cullen in a few days, due to pressing duties and unmanageable schedules on both ends, but when she looked up into his face and saw the look there, she internally winced at her own ineptitude. "Cullen, babe. What's wrong?" She asked with concern clearly laced into her words.

Marianna got up from her seat dragging Charade up with her, "Have I ever showed you my room?"

"No..." Charade answered with her confusion inflecting into that one word. She cast a glance at Olisa and Cullen before she was bodily dragged from the library by the warrior.

Olisa blinked after them, her tipsy mindset quickly dissipating as it was replaced by worry. Cullen hardly ever looked so drawn. Her mind went through the possible scenarios ranging from Meredith to her own condition.

She repeated her earlier question, "What's wrong Cullen?"

He exhaled slowly through his nose, "I received a letter today from the Ferelden Circle."

_Oh no_, Olisa thought. _Why would they contact him? Is something wrong? Did something happen? Is he being transferred?_

"What..." she couldn't help her voice from cracking. "What did they say?"

He looked down at his love's now blatantly worried face, and tried to school his features and hurry and say what he needed before she worried herself sick without even knowing the cause. "My... mother has died." The last word was said on a whisper. He thought he was an orphan. A foundling the Chantry took pity on and raised when none could. He didn't even have a family name; always being called by his given name. One given to him by the very Chantry that raised him. _Well_, he amended, _it seems I _do_ have a family name after all._

Olisa's mouth hung open in her surprise, and she had to remind herself to close it before she asked, "Your mother? I thought you were a foundling."

He sighed and barely repressed the urge to pace. "I thought I was too. I-I just found out I had a... m-mother when I read this," he reached into a pouch hidden by his sash, and handed Olisa a slightly rumpled letter.

She briefly scanned the letter, and read out loud a portion of it, "'...our deepest condolences. May the Maker and His Bride forever watch over the late Senior Enchanter Dorinda Roy. A strong mage of substance surviving both the darkspawn at Ostagar, and the bloodmage incursion following. She forever will be commended for her efforts at the Capital during the Blight. Her honorable nature never faded, even when she sacrificed herself to save an apprentice when a spell went rogue.'" Olisa stopped reading, and looked up at Cullen with wide eyes. "Did... you know her while you were there?"

He nodded and sighed. "I knew of her, but I wasn't... familiar. I h-had no idea that she was my m-mother." His stutter was making itself quite apparent the more flustered he became. "I had no idea I even had a m-mother, let alone that she was a m-mage." He couldn't help himself, he had to pace now. "S-senior Enchanter Dorinda specialized in primal m-magic. I-I remember her demonstrations to the ap-prentices. She... her hair was lighter th-than mine. She... now that I know, we did look s-similar. She..." He trailed off as he lost himself to his thoughts, and began pacing in earnest.

"Did," Olisa corrected herself. "Do you know who your father is?"

He shook his head roughly, "No. He could be another mage... Or a Templar. It-it wasn't unheard of for... dalliances between Templar and magi."

Olisa walked up to him, and placed both of her hands on his shoulders to stop his fevered pacing. He scooped her up into his arms, placing a passionate kiss upon her lips. When he pulled away from her, his eyes were wide, his skin pinkish from his rampant emotions. He placed a softer kiss on her lips.

"If... I had wanted the Circle annulled w-with the bloodmages. I-I would've killed my m-mother had... had they listened to me."

Olisa hugged him to her and whispered reassuringly, "You didn't know. And your mind wasn't quite right then either. You were tortured, facing things no one should. And you didn't. You didn't kill your mother."

He sighed and clung to her tighter, "But I h-had wanted..."

"But you didn't," she said more firmly. "And your mother lived for a few more years. She was a hero by the sounds of it too. You should be proud that she was your mother."

He nodded, "I am." They stood in silence for a time after that, standing securely in each other's arms.

Cullen bent his head and placed a soft kiss on the top of Olisa's hair. She looked up at him, and he stroked her face with his armored fingertips. "Maker... I want," he closed his eyes. "Olisa, will you," he swallowed heavily and swooped down to rest on bended knee. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife Olisa Hawke?" He was immensely proud of himself that he didn't stutter. He had wanted to propose for some time. Had been waiting for the right time. But when was the right time? If anything, the things that have been happening in their lives recently proved to show just how fragile life was. He didn't want to waste any more time.

Olisa's eyes widened, and she pretended that she didn't hear the surprised squeak coming from the hallway – likely Marianna, Charade, Orana, or all three. Due to her earlier slight inebriation, or so she reasoned to herself, she felt tears coming to her eyes. She threw herself at Cullen, throwing her arms around his neck. She nuzzled into the side of his face, "Yes, yes Cullen."

He breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her close to his armored chest. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, "Maker! I don't have a ring!" Olisa's loud chuckle could be heard throughout the estate.

…...

_Note as of 4/21: __I __cannot __apologize __enough__ for __the __late __update! __I __had __a __fever __last __weekend __(so __if __you __messaged __me __last __weekend __you __might __have __noticed __I __was __a __little __loopy __from __the __cold __medicine, __lol) __and __then __once __my __weekly __classes __started __back __up, __I __had __my __semesterly __panic __attack. __I __swear, __I __never __had __panic __attacks __until __my __senior __year __of __uni. __So, __suffice __to __say, __I __wasn't __really __up __to __writing. __Anything, __really. __Also, __updates __may __slow __and/or __be __sporadic __as __this __semester __nears __its __end. __You __know; __end __of __semester __papers, __presentations __and __cumulative __finals __take __a _little _time __to __deal __with__ – __hence __my __earlier __panic __attack. __;) __Thank __you __all __for __waiting __patiently! __I __hope __things __get __back __to __normal __once __this __semester's __hurdles __are __crossed._

_P.S. __Next __chapter __will __cover __the __mission: __A __Murder __of __Crows __& __Zevran's __entrance! __:D __Oh, __and __I've __updated __my __profile __image __to __one __of __me __in __my __favorite __ewok-like __hat. __:3 __I __have __had __way __too __much __caffeine..._

_Additional note as of 4/22: I kid you not, I tried to post this yesterday morning and my wi-fi crashed! :o Loads of bad-luck recently..._.


	55. Chapter 55: A week later

**A week later**

In the days following Cullen's proposal to Olisa, the couple found themselves on the end of far too many congratulatory drinks and festivities than they were comfortable with. Olisa was beyond happy that her friends took so well to the news. Well, except for Anders. Although the world would probably stop spinning the day the man was happy about anything involving a Templar.

Cullen did give her a ring the day following, sealing his proposal to her. The golden band had a square-cut ruby flanked by rounded, smaller white opals and golden cat's-eyes. Olisa knew the ring likely cost Cullen at _least _half a year's pay. She felt guilty later, when she was alone after they celebrated together, that he felt he needed to give her something so extravagant. Marianna reminded her sister that she was worth much more than that ring to Cullen, and if he wanted to spoil her when she would've been happy with a plain band, then she ought to let him.

Charade had easily integrated herself with the rest of the group on the days that she would visit. She still had her own life, however, and didn't visit as frequently as the Hawke sisters probably would have liked. Being that they were used to seeing several of their friends at least once a day. Charade did write almost constantly in the days following the proposal, and stopped by Marianna's post when she was on duty if she saw her.

Charade had sent a message later the previous night, detailing that when she visited her father, men arrived at the home demanding coin. Apparently Gamlen has a ever-growing debt at the Blooming Rose, and the proprietor to which he had borrowed coin for the Rose's services was threatening his life if he did not pay the fifteen sovereigns he owed. Fifteen sovereigns was nothing to the now rich Hawke sisters, but it was more than enough coin to take someone's life over in Kirkwall. And so, with grim resignation, Olisa headed to the Rose to pay off her uncle's debt, and to give a little extra to make sure no one decided to send a message to her grubby uncle with a fist. All the effort purely so Charade wouldn't have to mourn another parent so soon.

Coming out of the Rose, and praying that no one recognized her with her cloak drawn, Olisa headed out of the Red Lantern District with quick steps. But before she exited, she was stopped by an Antivan noble. _Maker's flaming balls! Please don't recognize me. Please don't ask why 'the newly engaged Champion' is visiting the Rose like __Madam Lusine. _

A handful of hours later, and Isabela, Marianna, and Anders were trekking up Sundermount on the heels of Olisa. Olisa was exhausted as they continued to make their way through the winding cave that the assassin was to be hiding in. She hadn't made the trip up the mountain since she refused to aid Merrill with her mirror. And that was _ages _ago! _One would think I wouldn't be this exhausted with all those blasted stairs everywhere!_

And then there was a varterral. _Blighted Void!_

Olisa quickly dashed behind a boulder, and wedged herself in between the rock and the wall where she could get off shots in relative safety. She had shouted orders as she ran, instructing Marianna to bait it as she and Anders picked it off from afar, and Isabela sneaked around the creature to attack its vulnerable joints and legs. The varterral was like nothing she had ever seen. As tall as an ogre, probably taller she was never good at guessing these things, and wide despite its thin, powerful legs.

Once the alarmingly tall ancient creature was defeated, a broad-shouldered, well-built blond elf emerged from a smaller cave behind the creature.

"Now you, I wasn't expecting." His accent was heavily rich with the typical melodious sounds of the natives of Antiva.

They spoke for a bit, exchanging banter, including with Isabela, before he asked what she was going to do about Nuncio. Turn him in, or not. Olisa thought about it before she answered. Zevran was suave, blatantly so, and she didn't think he was showing all his cards, so to speak. He was hiding behind a facade of indifference, but he obviously was worried about the Antivans on his tail. And if what he said about Nuncio was true, well... she did not like being played. And she told him as much, and he laughed a rich laugh in answer.

_He's also a friend of Isabela_, she reasoned. She decided to let him go, and pay the puppeteer a well deserved visit.

Quicker than she would've thought, Olisa was pulling her spent arrows from Nuncio and his men. The battle had been tough, but once Anders managed to cast several rejuvenation spells on his comrades, the battle went better. Much better. Olisa enjoyed the chance to use her assassin skills she learned during her year of servitude to their extent against professionals of the trade. Invigorated with adrenaline and creation magic, Olisa caught up with Zevran near Nuncio's corpse.

"Excellent! Killing my former brothers-in-arms is oddly satisfying." After giving Olisa a dagger as payment for her aid, the assassin directed his attention to the Rivaini pirate. "My dear Isabela, it has been a delight to see you again. You travel in _fine_ company."

Isabela pouted a little, "That's it? You're just going to leave after we did all the killing?"

Zevran laughed a chest-rattling laugh, "Oh, I would never leave without a _proper goodbye_, my dear pirata." He winked, the insinuation made clear.

Isabela sighed dramatically and crossed her arms over her chest. "I happen to be in a mostly monogamous relationship with a sweet elven girl, you know" the pirate said with a cheeky smile she wasn't quite able to contain.

Olisa raised her brow, "'Mostly monogamous'? Wait. I don't want to know."

Zevran smirked broadly at Isabela, "I would love to meet your cariña mi pirata. Shall we return to the City of Chains?"

…...

_Note: Be sad guys! This may be the last chapter until I graduate! :( Roughly two more weeks, however, – so it's not forever! :) Also, I've just put up a poll on my profile (so please vote) – it's on whether you'd like to see Olisa get miraculously healed if an opportunity arises (I can work in a super-Anders healing towards the end of act III). Please note that whether or not she gets her womb healed will affect future chapters post-act III (if she's not healed, then adoption. If she is healed, then Cullen & Olisa baby). Let me know what you think! :D_

_P.S. I hope no one minds the changes to canon here. Also, I've decided to use Spanish for Antivan, since I've taken Spanish for years and almost minored in it. Here's the translations:_

_Pirata: Pirate_

_...__cariña mi pirata: ...darling my pirate._


	56. Chapter 56: The next morning

**The next morning**

Olisa looked up from the book on a 'History of Rivaini Seers' she was sharing with Orana in the library when she heard a firm knock on the front door. Her sister had just left their home for work not an hour before, when Olisa and Orana began their reading lessons. _But Anna wouldn't knock. _

"Would you like me to get the door Mistress?" Orana asked with her finger still under the word she was trying to pronounce from the book. Olisa internally sighed at the word _Mistress_. Orana still occasionally used that title, despite her objections to its use. She has explained her distaste for it, but Orana still insists that it is an honorable title.

Olisa shook her head in response to the elf's words, as she moved to stand, "No. I'll get it. You work on that word. I think Bodan's still in the garden with Sandal, right?" Walking away she continued, "I need to stretch my legs anyway."

She opened the door quickly without pause for thought, and had to blink a few times to register who was standing before her.

"Err... Zevran?" She was utterly confused as to why the Antivan was on her doorstep.

"Ah, my dear Champion," he bowed dramatically. "But perchance, could I join you on this fine morning?"

"Um..." She shifted her feet. She was no less bewildered as to his presence. "Sure," she agreed after a moment's hesitation. She pushed the door open wider and motioned for the former assassin to enter, hoping it would lead to some sort of understanding.

He did so gladly as his eyes swept over the opulence of the manse. He appreciated fine taste and craftsmanship. Once she led him into the library, he clucked his tongue upon noticing the ugly statue over the fireplace. "My... But that is... _feo_."

Olisa chuckled, "Yes, it's quite ugly."

"M-misstress?" Olisa heard the tiny squeak of Orana's voice coming from the second floor of the library where she was waiting for her to return to their lesson. Truthfully, Olisa was near running out of things to teach the elf in regards to reading and writing.

"Oh!" Olisa turned towards her servant-turned-friend upon hearing her voice, "Come on down here, hun. I don't think you've met Zevran, have you?"

She saw the petite elf hesitate for a moment, before she decided to venture down the library steps. Orana has met all of the Hawkes' friends, even Lady Amell's before she passed. The sisters are always trying to get her to make new friends and have new experiences, since she doesn't venture out on her own much. She visits Merrill's house, and sometimes she speaks to Fenris when he comes by. But he doesn't stay for lessons so much anymore, since he has learned all he has the patience for. She still likes to learn. She still wants to make friends, even if she's sometimes nervous. Her timidity has been lessening lately, but she's still cautious around newcomers.

Orana pulled on the hem of her un-tucked orange blouse as she walked down the steps. When she stood next to Olisa, Zevran flashed a wining smile at the young, skittish elf. He appreciated beauty in what ever form. Before Orana could fully realize what the Antivan was doing, he had taken one of her small, pale hands and kissed the back of her knuckles softly with his slightly chapped lips. Orana had never been greeted by someone like that before. Her eyes went wide and a blush sprung to her already rosy cheeks. His hands were warm. Rough. She liked them. She didn't want him to let go. Holding hands made her feel safe. Holding his made her feel special.

As the Antivan rose, he maintained eye contact with Orana as he said, "It is a pleasure, mi dulce."

Her lips twitched into a nervous smile, and she pulled the edge of her cream-colored skirt one-handed into a slight curtsy, as the fingers of her other hand were still loosely grasped by Zevran. "Mine a-as well, Messere."

The corners of his lips turned up as he said, "Please. Call me Zevran, if you would. Or Zev. All my friends do."

Olisa coughed to remind the elves of her presence. She didn't much like the way Zevran was looking at Orana. His light brown eyes were peering at the elf intently, and he was reluctant to let her hand go. Olisa knew a rake when she saw one, his association with Isabela not helping matters in this case, and she was protective of her elven servant. Orana has been very sheltered, after all, even despite the sisters' attempts at bringing her more out into the world. Zevran dropped Orana's fingers gently as he turned to regard the Champion once more.

"Why'd you come over Zevran? I thought you'd be spending the morning with Isabela and Merrill?" She raised an eyebrow as she questioned him. It was quite obvious from the last time she saw the assassin, that Isabela had intended to spend the evening with him and Merrill. Olisa was hesitant around someone with his... past. Especially where Orana was concerned. He would be suicidal to try that rakish grin on her or her sister, however.

Zevran sighed dramatically, "As _lovely _as it was to share a night with mi pirata and her lover, they are, unfortunately, _very _wrapped up in themselves, so to speak."

Olisa's face crinkled, "That is... more than I ever wanted to know of what Merrill and Isabela do."

He laughed at that. It was rich and warm, and Olisa swore Orana might have swooned. She didn't like that too much. She cleared her throat, "So, then, why are you here?"

He smirked, "Ah, very blunt. Well," he clasped his hands behind his back. "I have decided to stay in Kirkwall for a time, as you see, it is quite nice to be around those... of the familiar, no? I have come to offer you my services as an assassin Champion, if you so desire."

Olisa cocked her head to the side as she regarded his words, "You already gave me a dagger as payment for helping you finish Nuncio yesterday, Zevran. You don't owe me more than that."

He shook his head, "You have done more than that, Champion. You have helped me regain my honor and dignity. For that, I am still in your debt." Olisa didn't reply for a moment, so he continued, "Being this city's Champion is dangerous, sí? Having an assassin within your compatriots would be useful, no?"

Olisa narrowed her eyes in thought as she considered the assassin before her. He was a friend of Isabela's, and he seemed... loyal, if that word could even be applied to him. Anders had also mentioned something that was quite interesting on the trek back yesterday. "Is it true you fought with my cousin?"

It was Zevran's turn to cock his head, as he relaxed his arms from behind his back. "And who would your cousin be?"

"Simon Amell."

Zevran's eyes widened, and he looked at her critically. The hair and skin tone were almost identical, her hair a bit too dark and her skin a bit too pale. The nose and chin very similar. Her eyes were not blue, and she was a bit too short, but perhaps that was because she was a rather petite woman. He had found it odd that there were whispers of an Amell in the streets amongst the early risers of the city. He had thought they were discussing the Hero, and not the house of the Champion.

"Your cousin had showed me a similar kindness when he had taken pity on me long ago. It seems as though you both are of a substantial kind."

Olisa nodded. She could see the honesty in his eyes as he answered her question. From what Isabela said as well, he seemed the kind to be loyal to a fault, if given reason to be so. "I think I could use a friendly assassin in my entourage."

When Orana had left to prepare them all some sweet tea, as it was too early for the brandy Zevran likely desired, if his eying of the liquor cabinet was any indication, he had asked, slightly standoffish, "Why does the young lady call you as her mistress?"

Olisa had explained Orana's situation briefly in the time Orana was gone to the kitchen. The young woman didn't mind her story to be told, and when Olisa had asked her long ago about it, she had insisted that if people knew it did not matter. Zevran regarded the pretty, shy elven woman differently once she returned from her duties. He had been witness and participant to similar atrocities she had faced in his time amongst the Crows, had been little more than a slave himself, and so he felt something similar to awe in regards to the woman. She was so young, so inexperienced, yet brave. Brave enough to hide herself, to protect herself, when she was raised to view her own being as little more than an object. A play thing for the Magisters. She has been willing to learn, and be more than she likely even dared to think of. And when Olisa had mentioned her playing of the lute in passing over tea, he noticed that she took pride in her talent. And talented she was, he realized once she played. She viewed the lute as not a memory of her time as a slave and her duties for the magister, but for the happy times she had with her father. And she had said as much.

Zevran ended up spending the day in the elf's presence, even long after Olisa had left to attend to the various appointments she had in preparation of her upcoming wedding. He was throughly pleased each time the elven woman opened up a little bit more to him. He silently praised when her shoulders relaxed and she lost her hunched posture, when she smiled openly, when she laughed freely. It was a sound he wanted to hear again. And the assassin was _very_ good at getting what he wanted.

He found the elven woman... intriguing. He has met several women of the _interesting_ variety, and men, but none quite so innocent with such a passion for life, despite the hardships she'd undergone. It was _invigorating _to meet a woman who sparked his curiosity in such a way. He was _curious _as to how she became the way she is, versus the way she was. How she transitioned from her forced servitude and ingrained behaviors so quickly. He was still suffering with overcoming his own. His reasons for spending the day with her were augmented by his desire to hear her laugh, or see her pretty cheeks blush. He did love a good challenge, wherever and whatever it may be.

Olisa had reluctantly left the two together, with assurances from both Orana and Bodan to look after her surprise guest. She was surprised when she returned near the time for the evening meal, to see that Zevran was still there. Chatting to Orana, but now with her sister as well. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"I knew a Qunari once," she heard the thickly accented Antivan voice say as she walked in on the other three already tending to their meals. "Very large fellow. Very quiet. I always found him... odd."

Marianna snorted dismissively, "I already said, don't get me started on the Qun. I'll just get pissed, and have the urge to fight something. Or drink. That's more likely though."

Olisa closed the door hard to get their attention, and two of the three had the decency to look ashamed that they'd already started the meal without her. They knew how Olisa regarded meals as times of bonding, and closeness.

The meal was pleasant enough, despite the rough start with Olisa's displeasure. The assassin had a way of diffusing a situation, and easing minds. Even without alcohol, as was Varric and Isabela's tool. He won the women over with his charm, although made sure to distance himself politely from Marianna when the Champion started to look at him with a murderous glint to her eyes. He knew she was a woman not to trifle with.

He helped Orana with the dishes once the meal was over, and bid her a good night with a lingering kiss on her knuckles and promises to see her once again, for he truly enjoyed her company. It was not often that the assassin felt... _normal_. And it was even less often, that someone was so willing to help him help himself, even when he didn't ask. The last person to care so selflessly for him was the Hero. And Simon did not blush prettily when he asked personal questions. Did not smile quite so brilliantly when he shared his accomplishments. Did not scrunch his brow as cutely when attempting to give advice, as Orana did. She was unique in her view of the world. She saw grey far more often than black or white. She knew how to survive without a blade. She knew how to heal herself without an injury kit. And she knew how to give without taking. She was a precious gem. Maybe even one he wouldn't mind having for himself.

…...

_Note: Nice lengthy chapter you guys, cause I'm back! :D Start of Zev/Orana romance – thoughts? Also! The amazingly talented Apollo Wings made digital art of Olisa! Take a look (it's awesome): apollo - w in gs . deviant art . c o m # / art / Commission-Olisa-Hawke-from-One-More-Hawke- 370602590 ? hf=1_

_Just remove the spaces! Also, there's only five voters for the poll! :o Please vote if you haven't yet! :) I'm uncertain how many Zev/Orana chapters there will be, but once I'm done establishing their relationship, we will get to Cullen and Olisa's wedding! Thank you all for your patience! The updating should return to normal now!_

_Translations:_

_feo: ugly_

_mi dulce: my sweet_

_mi pirata: my pirate_

_sí: yes  
_

_P.s. Oopsies guys! I almost forgot to mention that LeanoraPascault won the contest, being the 100th reviewer! Her special gift was to pick the future name of Fenris and Marianna's baby. You'll see what name I've chosen from the names she sent me once the Fenbaby arrives! Again congrats and thanks for the reads and reviews! :D  
_


	57. Chapter 57: One week later

**One week later**

"Orana!" Marianna huffed. The warrior chewed on her bottom lip, as she attempted to string abalone beads and plait the elven woman's stick-strait blonde hair into a milkmaid's braid at the same time. The beads would shimmer with each turn to the braid, and make the rather simple hairstyle look much more elegant. The hairstyle wasn't nearly as complicated as the one Orana had styled for Marianna's hair for Aveline's wedding, but it was difficult to do, when Orana wasn't used to another styling her hair for her. She fidgeted. A lot.

But Marianna did promise to pretty her up when she found an elven man she liked. She was shocked at first, and a little wary, when Orana confided that she fancied the Antivan. She... supposed they were a good match, if only for the fact that he was the first person Orana ever showed interest in. Marianna had suspected that Orana and Merrill may have _liked _each other, since the warrior was privy to the knowledge that Merrill was attracted to both sexes. There's an awkward memory to her gaining of that knowledge there too. But when Marianna had none-too-subtly, as was her nature, asked Orana if she had feelings for Merrill, the younger woman confessed that although Merrill was pretty, she is only attracted to men. And only elven men at that.

Orana had such little confidence at times, often painfully shy, that Marianna felt that it was her duty as one of the girl's few friends to help her win the assassin's heart. Which shouldn't be too difficult if the stories that Isabela told of Zevran were even _close _to accurate. He apparently had not limits when it came to sex, but Marianna wasn't going to share that knowledge with Orana. Sex and love were often two different things too, so getting Zevran to _not _sleep with her meaninglessly should prove difficult.

Which reminded her of something, "Are you sure you invited Zevran to sister's engagement party?"

Orana nearly nodded, but caught herself. Marianna wouldn't be too happy if any more beads slipped through the unfinished braid. "Y-yes."

"And he knows it's an engagement party, right?"

"Of course! I told him all about the floral arrangements I planned to make!"

Marianna paused mid-way in stringing a bead, "The... assassin listened to you describing floral arrangements?"

Orana almost nodded again, but stopped. "He suggested I add baby's breath between the tulips."

"Wow," Marianna replied as she continued to style Orana's silky hair. "Huh. If he listened to you ramble on about flowers, _and _helped, well... I think he must really like you." At least she hoped. Poor girl would be heartbroken if he turned her down. Zevran had been spending almost an alarmingly large amount of time with Orana this past week. He seemed intent on chatting with her at almost any moment of free-time he had. If Marianna had any skill with the shadows as her sister had, she would've loved to be able to sneak a listen to what they were discussing.

Orana, Bodan, and Sandal were to be guests at Olisa and Cullen's engagement party, so due to lack of staff, the sisters hired a few Ferelden refugees in their stead. The refugees would get a very handsomely paid job, a new change of clothes, and free reign over all the leftovers. It was an offer that many had wanted to get their hands on.

Isabela was not very happy when she and Merrill learned that those of their friends with the gift of magic wouldn't be able to attend the party, due to the overwhelming presence of Templars. Anders and Merrill had been left out of other special occasions before due to this, the only exception being Aveline's wedding. Cullen was at the wedding, and they were afraid of the fabled 'smelling' of blood-magic that Templars could do, and so Olisa entrusted Cullen with the knowledge of Merrill's unique circumstance prior to the event. He already knew about Anders, but he was a little difficult to amend to the idea of a recovering bloodmage.

And Merrill had forgone blood-magic. Roughly two weeks before the wedding Merrill had roped Marianna, Varric, and Dagger into escorting her to the top of Sundermount to speak with the 'spirit' and deal with the aftermath of the Keeper's possession, and attempting to keep peace with the Dalish clan. Olisa had vehemently refused to help Merrill in her quest to restore the eluvian with blood-magic, not wanting to encourage the use of magic that gained its power form a life source – whether the wielder's or another's. Marianna was difficult for Merrill to convince, but she had hoped that in speaking to the spirit directly, Merrill could see her assessment of the 'spirit' was wrong. She also didn't like the idea of Merrill as an abomination.

But this party would be different. There would be _plenty _of Templars in attendance, and it simply wouldn't be safe for Merrill or Anders to attend. Besides, Anders did not, and probably will never, like the thought of one of his closest friends marrying a Templar. He thought it was hypocritical that the daughter of an apostate, the sister to a Grey Warden mage, would 'marry into the Templar order'. Olisa argued with him aplenty, but he would not change his stance on the matter. She supposed she should be lucky that Justice hasn't voiced his disapproval personally either.

Lizbeth was invited to attend, of course, the fact that Templars were in attendance not applying to her, since she is now a Grey Warden, but Olisa and Marianna were disheartened when they learned she wouldn't be able to attend. She was training Circle mage recruits, and she wouldn't be allotted any free-time until after their Joinings. Simon, being the pushover that he was for his relatively new-found family, had compromised with allowing Lizebeth to arrive a week early prior to the wedding date. He assured his cousins that he would be attending the wedding too. The sisters were excited at the prospects of meeting their hero cousin, who up to this point, only knew of from letters they decided to send after the Blight when Leandra had revealed her cousin Revka's history.

Lizbeth was... nervous about seeing her sisters. She had only seen them briefly during the Qunari's attack on Kirkwall and intermediately in Orlais and that business with the Carta, and wasn't entirely pleased with how these reunions went when she later thought on it. But her nerves not only came from the thought of a possibly tense reunion, but with the fact that she was bringing someone with her. It was a secret of course, she didn't add it into her letter, and only thought afterwards that maybe she should have. She wasn't quite sure why she didn't... her reasoning seeming faulty after the letter was on its way. But, she was bringing... Nathaniel with her. She had mentioned him a few times in her letters, she was sure her sisters knew of his name, that he too was an archer, that he and Simon helped her through the transition of becoming a Warden, but she didn't think they knew she was... romantically involved with him. Shortly after the night that she had healed him to the point of her own exhaustion, he had approached her in a somewhat... courting manner. It wasn't courting, they were Wardens and life was short, but they became close quickly. It might have been foolish, their lives being as dangerous and unpredictable as they were, but they began to rely on one another far more than two people who were simply rutting would. Emotions sprung up quickly in their oftentimes desperate and harrowing lives, and they became inseparable. Lizbeth wouldn't even think about being apart from Nathaniel for any extended amount of time. Simon was, eventually, amendable to that fact. He knew it all to well, what it is like to be kept worlds apart from the person whom held your heart.

Once Marianna was done helping Orana complete her ensemble for the party, the two women stood in front of Marianna's floor-length mirror admiring their handiwork. Orana's hair completed with the abalone beads dotting throughout her hair's milkmaid's braid complimented her layered dress and beaded corset. Orana was wearing a simple silver long shift beneath an off-shoulder silver dress made completely of lace, and secured in place with a matted grey corset dotted with matching abalone beads. Her shoe-less feet were exposed, as the dress ended just shy of her ankles. She felt pretty. It was a feeling she liked. Marianna's hair was loose about her face, despite Orana's protests, and her dress was a pale maroon with tight-fitting buttoned sleeves, black corset and elaborate black stitching at the hem lines. She wanted Orana to shine next to her.

When the young women entered the gardens, several people were already in attendance. Marianna had insisted on being a little later than normal, to ensure that Zevran would already be there. And, if she were honest with herself, to make certain that Fenris was already there too. Since Seamus, she really only felt like a woman when he looked at her with blatant admiration and desire when the normal tight tunic and legging wearing warrior wore a dress. Somehow the feminine apparel was appealing enough to melt down Fenris's reservations, if only for an instant.

When they entered through the doors, Olisa rushed to them and grabbed the both of them in a tight hug. She had already helped herself to the spirits, to calm her nerves she told herself, and was extremely happy to see the two people she was sure would be able to _save _her from the endless prattle of the Templars and few nobility she was forced to invite. Cullen was trapped amongst his own group of ceaseless conversers. As soon as Olisa disentangled from the other women, they could not miss the looks of their respective elven admirers. Fenris's eyes widened as he froze mid-sip from his wine goblet, and Marianna couldn't help the giddy feeling she got from causing such reactions in the stoic elf. It was hilarious, and adorable at the same time, though she would never tell Fenris that. Orana's face flamed as Zevran very openly took in her appearance from head-to-toe, with his gaze lingering in rather embarrassing places. He ventured towards the women with determination in each step.

Olisa was complaining about all the talk about Orlesian fashion, when Zevran quietly stepped beside Orana and took her hand and delicately placed a lingering kiss on the backs of her fingers. Orana was beyond pleased to even _see_ him there, let alone feel his lips on her fingers again. He held on to her hand afterward, as he knew she preferred, and said, "Mi pequeña joya you look rather _ravishing_, if I may say. I do believe your choice of dress suits you quite well, mi dulce."

The eagerness with which the Antivan complimented her and said endearments, was telling enough to the Hawke sisters on how Zevran felt for their friend. He was rather... enchanted by her. It was enough to bring a smile to both their faces.

Olisa decided to give the two elves some privacy, "Anna, would you escort me over there," she pointed to where Varric, Sebastian, and Fenris were standing, "and make sure no nobles attack me with questions on dresses or flowers?"

Marianna nodded, "Sure. I'll be your body-guard. Besides, I wanted to chat with the boys too." The warrior winked at Orana as they left, and she noticed the two elves were still holding hands.

Fenris fought very hard not too fidget as Marianna walked with Hawke towards where he was standing. Apparently he was unsuccessful as both Varric and Sebastian chuckled at his expense. Things... were confusing to say the least. Between him and Marianna. Ever since Aveline's wedding and subsequent holiday party, he found that where he struggled before to prevent his eyes from wandering or from allowing his touch or eyes to linger, he now had to fight with himself almost constantly in her presence. It was... disconcerting. He was not a free man, not used to open affections or tenderness of any sort, yet found himself desiring those very things with a ferocity that both frightened and thrilled him. Things like closeness, comfort, even intimacy were foreign ideas that he never even thought to attain, yet desired with the ginger-haired warrior Hawke. Things that were so strange and should be distasteful to him, and would have been a handful of years ago, were now things he craved. But he couldn't. He couldn't allow himself to succumb to those desires. He was not yet a man that could. He was still bound by the chains of the monster of his past.

As the party continued and eventually waned to an end, Olisa and Cullen retired to the master bedroom, Orana and Zevran had wandered off to Maker knows where doing Maker knows what, and Marianna found herself alone in the library with only her sister's mabari for company. Fenris had left to escort Sebastian to the Chantry, and the mere thought of the smile he bestowed to her before he left was enough to send a warm flutter in her chest. The elf confused her, amused her, and was her best friend. He was fierce in battle and training, yet honest, inquisitive, and intelligent. She didn't know why he held back, when everyone knew the obvious, but she would wait for the day when he wanted to tell her himself. What he was thinking and feeling. She could assume of course, but his true thoughts on anything concerning her was still a mystery to the warrior. She hoped her friends and sister were right. She's been alone long enough, suffered enough in the wake of Seamus's death. She wanted to be with her best friend.

…...

_Note: Sorry everyone for the late update! I've barely had time to work on this this weekend, due to uni graduation celebrations and my cousin's confirmation. I did not know that the confirmation would be an all day event, or I would've had this up a whole lot sooner. And the service was in Latvian! I don't know Latvian, so that was an experience in of itself. Hehe. Hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless of its tardiness! Thanks for your continued reads and reviews! :D_

_P.S. Since I added this to the note last week a little late, I wanted to mention again that __LeanoraPascault won the 100th reviewer contest! Her gift for winning was to pick the future name of the Fenbaby. You'll see what name I've chosen from her list of names once the Fenbaby arrives!_

_P.S.S. I have started up yet another multi-chapter story! It's set in DAO, and the idea for the story came from Apollo Wings! I also have a beta-reader for it – FalconHawk! The story name is Tenebrae, and the main characters are: Fala Mahariel, Riordan, Alistair, and Zevran. Take a look if you're interested!_

_Translations:_

_M__i pequeña joya: My little gem_

_Mi dulce: My sweet_


	58. Chapter 58: A week and a half later

**A week and a half later**

Lizbeth took a deep calming breath at the top of Viscount's Way. She was finally _home_. The estate wasn't home to her, not really, and she only knew of its location from being in its cellars, and the directions her sisters ensured she had in case the memory had faded. Nathaniel stepped beside her and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Yes, she was bringing the archer, the man with whom she shared her bed. She still wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

She hadn't seen her sisters since the debacle that was Orlais. Since her shotty attempt at healing her eldest sister. She knew, because she had touched the area with her magic, tried to repair it herself, that Olisa would suffer from that injury. That the risk of post-healing infection was high, that the risk of complication was greater. That her sister was likely infertile as a result.

Olisa never mentioned it in her letters, but the letters did seem more... gloomy for a time, until the proposal. She shook her head at the memory of that particular letter. Her sister was marrying a Templar. A Knight-Captian at that. _What would Father say? _She didn't know, but she could guess Malcolm Hawke either would find the idea of his first daughter's bonding to a Templar hilarious or horrifying. Maybe both. She was surely feeling something similar.

Nathaniel brought his arm around both her shoulders and squeezed the other to get the mage's attention, "You seem... distracted."

Lizbeth blinked several times before looking up at the dark-haired man next to her. How long was she standing there? She shook her head and stepped forward out of his embrace, "Let's... just get this over with."

She stepped up to the estate, she recognized the Amell crest immediately, and with Nathaniel a step behind, she felt a little more at ease. She didn't know if she would feel like a stranger here, at this estate or with her sisters, but she hoped she didn't. She didn't want to be alienated.

She took the ornate door knocker in hand, and used it twice to signal her arrival. A dwarf that she recognized from the Deep Roads Expedition answered, and she vaguely recalled his name.

"Ah! Messere Lizbeth! Your sisters and cousin have been awaiting your arrival. They are in the library tending to their afternoon tea, would you like me to escort you and your friend to them?"

_Cousin... Oh, yes. That girl Charade. _The Grey Warden nodded, "Yes, please."

Nathaniel fell into step beside her, as they followed Bodan to the library after setting their luggage down in the foyer. She took in the sights along the way. Whenever she saw a particular painting or statuette, she just knew that their placement was due to her late mother. Leandra's hand was everywhere in the decor. Her favorite colors, and little knickknacks that she favored. Lizbeth tried to suppress a frown. It wouldn't do to pine for what she's missed. For the woman she misses most.

Bodan opened a tall, dark-wooded door and announced their arrival, "Ah, Messeres. The Grey Warden Lizbeth is here, along with a guest."

Lizbeth saw both Marianna and Olisa spring quickly to their feet upon the dwarf's words. They both rushed towards her and encased her in a crushing embrace, that had her stepping backwards and a bit off balance with the force of their exhilaration.

"I'm so glad you're here," she heard Olisa say to her just seconds before Marianna said, "My baby sister's all grown up."

Lizbeth pinched her face together at her triplet's words. _Could we even be considered triplets still? _"You've seen me as a Warden before, Anna." She pushed the arms off of her in an effort to look at her sisters, "And you're only fourteen minutes older than me!"

Marianna laughed and released her, but Olisa was still clinging to her with one arm. "And I'm a bit over a half-hour older than Carver."

_Carver... _His name still hurt, but at least they could talk about him without crying. Or screaming at each other.

"Now that we're done establishing ages," drawled Olisa. She motioned to a woman standing a few steps behind, "Why don't you meet your cousin Charade?"

The woman timidly stepped forward and shook Lizbeth's hand. Before Lizbeth could think about it, she said, "Oh, Maker! You have the Amell hair!"

She laughed, "So I've been told. And it seems like you do too." She winked, "Nice to finally meet you, Lizbeth."

Lizbeth had the grace to look embarrassed, "Nice to meet you too... cousin."

Marianna coughed, and nodded her head to a place just behind Lizbeth, "Who's tall, dark, and handsome?"

The pink of Lizbeth's cheeks darkened at her sister's words. _Why does Anna always say things like that? _"He's," _why did my voice crack? _Nathaniel stepped on the other side of her, as Olisa was still firmly beside her, "He's Nate."

Olisa's eyebrow rose, "I didn't know you were bringing anyone, sister." She extended a hand out across Lizbeth to Nathaniel. "Nice to meet you. I'm Olisa. The ginger's Marianna."

He took her hand firmly, shaking it, not touching the back with his lips as was ingrained in him to do so to greet a noblewoman. He knew who Olisa Hawke was. A smirk played just slightly at the corner of his mouth, "And I am Nathaniel Howe. Nice to make your acquaintance, Champion."

Olisa couldn't help but frown, "None of that Champion business, please. Here I'm Olisa."

Marianna sorted, "Yeah, no one calls her that. Unless it's Cullen," she held her fingers up in air-quotes, "during their 'alone time'."

Olisa squawked and gapped at her sister, "That's not true! Meredith calls me Champion too!"

Mairanna laughed, "What are you saying about your relationship with the Knight-Commander then?"

"I can't help but notice you didn't deny what Cullen calls you in the bedroom too," Charade added.

Olisa took her arm from where it was wrapped around Lizbeth as if she'd evaporate, and crossed her arms across her chest at her other sister and cousin. "Hey! It's a week from my wedding! No teasing!"

"Where is your betrothed?" Lizbeth asked. "I don't see him here."

Olisa let her arms drop to her sides, "He'll be by later. He still has to work."

"Cullen could've asked for a day off like I did," Marianna added.

"Lizbeth's not _his _sister," Olisa retorted. "And Meredith's more temperamental than a mabari bitch in heat."

An awkward silence descended the group then. Lizbeth took the time available in the lull in conversation to take a closer look at her sisters. Olisa's black hair was still as long as always, but out of it's usual bun, and not quite as long as it once was. Her bangs have also grown out long enough for her to brush to the sides of her face, as they're no longer bluntly cut. Her skin has a bit more color, although it isn't quite noticeable, and she gained a few more scars from what she could see. There was a thin, pearly line extending off the top of her lip, to angle and disappear once it came to her cheek. She even has a splotchy, irregular scar on the side of her neck, that looks like the result of a burn from a flame or acid. She wondered why her older sister didn't get those scars healed, they look like something an experienced healer could take care of.

Marianna's dark auburn hair was cut shorter than normal, coming to her jaw, and not the base of her neck. It was still simply cut; no bangs or fringe. She still wore little makeup, just a thin line of khol, and her face looked mostly the same. It was her expression that was different. It seemed she was angry, although she had no reason to be. She had a false smile plastered on her face, her eyes wondering, but she was hard. Her eyes were hard. She wasn't the same. She reminded Lizbeth of how she saw herself in the mirror after she became a Warden._ Perhaps she took Seamus's and Mother's deaths harder than I thought. _

"So..." Marianna broke through the silence, her voice softer than normal, "are you two together?"

Lizbeth realized that she meant herself and Nathaniel. "Umm," Lizbeth turned to gauge Nathaniel's reaction to her sister's question. All this time knowing they would go to her family's home together, and they never thought how to introduce themselves. Nathaniel had a brow raised, and she recognized that his expression was questioning. He was obviously curious as to how she would answer. He wasn't going to do it for her. "We... We are."

Marianna smiled, and it wasn't the fake smile she had just a moment ago, "Good for you sis."

They spent the remainder of the afternoon talking about inconsequential things, mostly the preparations for the wedding. Lizbeth learned more about the cousin she had never met until that day, and in turn she shared what stories she could of her time amongst the Wardens. Nathaniel added details where he could, and shared his own stories as well.

Evening came, and with it Cullen arrived at the estate. He was still very much in his Templar armor when he stepped in through the door, and Lizbeth had to fight the fear her father instilled in her from an early age at the sight of the blazing sword. She was a Grey Warden now, and she had no reason to fear a Templar. No reason to fear her future brother-in-law. She had met him once before after all, that day on the Wounded Coast when that recruit turned into an abomination. He seemed... fine, from what she could remember. And he was a good man according to her sisters' letters. Honorable and loyal. And she had Nathaniel there with her. She took his hand to remind herself of that.

She watched as the blond Templar's face brightened when his eyes fell on Olisa, and he quickly wrapped her in a hug as he kissed her soundly on the lips. He apparently didn't notice the four other sets of eyes in the room. Or he didn't care.

When he pulled away from her sister, and his head swung around to look at the others, and he blushed. Apparently he just didn't notice them, as wrapped up as he seems to be in her sister. He seemed to truly care for her. Intently focused on her as he was.

He cleared his throat and said, "I apologize for the... uh..."

Olisa giggled. _Giggled! _Lizbeth but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at her sister's expense. "It's okay Cullen," she said and then motioned towards Lizbeth and Nathaniel. "I know you've met before, but let's have proper introductions, okay?"

Lizbeth stepped forward, as she tugged Nathaniel along beside her. She nodded her head low to Cullen in acknowledgement, "It's very nice to see you again, Ser Cullen."

Nathaniel extended his hand, and Cullen shook it in turn. "Warden Nathaniel Howe."

"Ser Cullen Roy."

"Roy?" Lizbeth questioned again, her mouth running away from her, "I thought Cullen was your surname."

Cullen softly chuckled as he shook his head once, "I had no knowledge of a family name until recently. Cullen is my first."

Olisa grinned, she wasn't sure her mage sister would be willing to even be on speaking terms with a Templar. "Go ahead and get changed, babe. We won't eat until you're down here, and after we can go to the Hanged Man." She turned to look at Lizbeth and Nathaniel, "Everyone misses you Beth, and I'm sure they'll all love Nate."

…...

_Note: There was a mistake last chapter with Lizbeth's paragraph – and no one caught it! *waggles finger accusingly* It's all fixed now. :D Sooooo sorry for the very late update, but I had -extraordinary- amounts of difficulties with this chapter (Apollo Wings knows – and thank you so much for your help overcoming the writer's block!). Next chapter is the wedding, so to make up for -everything- it will be extra long! With lots of awesomness and fluff! :3 You all are awesome! All you readers and reviewers! :D_


	59. Chapter 59: One week later

**One week later**

It was two hours before sunrise, and Olisa had only a few hours of sleep. It was her wedding day, and she was in the midst of of a pre-wedding panic attack. Cullen was not there, as he had spent the night at the Gallows. Alone. As was custom to do to couples about to wed.

She didn't like the preparations at first. The dance lessons, the choices of décor, flowers, dresses, shoes, and the mess that was the reception. Now looking back on it, she wasn't sure she'd done enough. Would the ribbons match the roses? Would the last-minute alterations on her sister's dress be made? Would there be enough food to satisfy everyone's particular tastes? Orana was in charge of the decorations, food, and clothing for the most-part. The elf had a portfolio completely filled with all the details, and being detailed orientated, and a bit of know-it-all with these sorts of things, Orana had been awake just as long as Olisa.

Except Olisa didn't know that, no, she had already scrubbed herself clean twice and was now pacing in earnest in front of her fireplace. She heard a rasp on the wood of her door, and heard Orana's soft voice filter through,

"Mistress? Are you awake?"

Olisa charged at the door and flung it open, her nerves getting the better of her. "Why? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"N-nothing is wrong, mistress. I just finished the last of the alterations."

Olisa blinked and looked to where Orana was gesturing. Zevran was holding a tall bundle of wrapped objects. At least she thought it was Zevran, she couldn't see his face, just his tanned hands. She couldn't help the startled laugh that escaped her throat at the scene, "Zevran! What are you doing?"

"Aiding mi pequeña joya," said his slightly muffled voice. "Since she asked so...___sweetly _for my assistance today."

Olisa's face pinched. She was sure that had a hidden meaning, especially since Orana blushed violently at the Antivan's words.

Orana shuffled her feet, "I've added ribbon to the waists of the bridesmaid's gowns."

Olisa shook her head to clear it of her momentary distraction, "Right. Come in."

Zevran sat the bundle down on her bed, taking a moment to look at his surroundings as Orana unveiled the top gown to show Olisa her handiwork. He was wearing a simple tunic and trousers, feet bare as he had spent the night at the estate. He hadn't felt this... relaxed... good, in a long time. Perhaps never. He had always taken his pleasures where he could. He reveled in the feeling of ecstasy, but feelings of contentment, well, that was an entirely different manner. Even what he felt with Rinna was different. With her it was violent couplings, heated passion, and blatant desire. With the young elven maid, he, well, he felt less the assassin and more of a man. She openly cared for him, cared about him, and he too desired to show her the same affections, the same patience and understanding. He had waited to join with her in her bed, which was very unusual for the assassin. When she had been going over the details of the wedding last night, worrying, stressing over them, he had offered to help her relieve her stress, if just for a little while. And she had accepted. And he was... honored, humbled. He was her first, and he would treasure the memory, treasure her, for as long as he could, he decided. He had taken other young women to bed before, but with her... he actually felt deserving of what she offered, and he tried to return that feeling. He would continue to try.

Marianna woke abruptly to a shrill shriek that she heard through the open door of her bedroom. She quickly through on a tunic, as she only slept in her small clothes, and stumbled to the source of the sound – her sister's bedroom.

She had to rub at her eyes a few times to process what she was seeing. Zevran and Orana were both struggling with the ties of the corset matched to Olisa's wedding dress, as her sister flailed her arms about. "Oh Maker! Why won't it fit!"

She heard the sounds of steps behind her, and turned to see Lizbeth coming down the hall. "What's the matter?" She whispered to her sister, both too afraid to actually enter the bedroom. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon, and they both were gradually being warmed by the golden rays as they stood in the cold hall.

"Her corset isn't fitting," the warrior replied. "But why she's trying the thing on without her dress, I don't know."

They both turned to see Nathaniel as he sleepily walked towards the women after he exited Lizbeth's bedroom. "Is everything okay?" He asked a little too loudly, because Olisa's eyes snapped to the doorway, and she demanded in a pleading voice,

"Help!"

Within the next two hours Aveline, Charade, and Isabela all arrived at the estate for preparations, as it wasn't safe for Merrill to attend. As did the Ferelden refugees hired as servants, and to help with the decorating and various other preparations.

All the women: Aveline, Isabela, Charade, Marianna, and Lizbeth, were stuffed into matching dresses. Their dresses were floor-length, fully sleeved gowns of gold-colored silk adorned with white lace at the hems and necklines, and a thick white belt of silk ribbon in place of a corset. The necklines were too high for Isabela's tastes, and too low for Aveline's. The flat-soled white leather and lace slippers felt weird on Charade's feet, and the lack of a sturdier shoe felt strange to the younger Hawke sisters. They each didn't like some small part of the ensemble, but they were smart enough not to mention anything to Olisa as her nerves continued to get the better of her as the hours passed. Each woman's hairstyle was to be the same as well, but the only style they could all agree on was for their hair to be loose about their faces, with a small portion of hair pinned back by pins strung with pearls, which Orana eagerly provided.

As time passed, the women, and Orana, found themselves in Olisa's bedchamber to aid her in the greatest challenge they've had yet – her wedding gown. The gown was situated on a mannequin in the middle of her room as the women admired it. In some respects it was simpler than Aveline's, but it's simplicity added to it's elegance. It was plain, white silk of mermaid cut, as Isabela would call it, with silk-covered buttons lining from top to bottom on the back of the gown. It was also sleeveless, but paired with a translucent bolero jacket adorned with a pattern of shimmering golden beading. The damnable tight-fitting plain, white and boned half-corset sat atop the gown, starting below the breasts, where the cropped jacket ends. The sleeves of the jacket would come to Olisa's elbows, and the corset would cover her midsection.

Olisa sighed heavily. "It's too pretty to wear."

Isabela cackled, "You want to go naked then? I'm all for that!"

Aveline walked forward, "Let's get this over with then."

Longer than they would've thought, they had finally situated Olisa into her gown, heeled boots on her feet, dark hair tidied into a tight, high bun with a white rose tucked into the side. They had yet to accomplish the task of makeup, as Olisa was currently crying and being comforted by her sisters.

"I wish," hiccup, "that Mother was here."

"Shh," Lizbeth soothed, "she would've thought you were beautiful, sister. We all do."

"She would've been proud," Marianna added. "And happy."

When the women finally made their way down the stairs, Zevran and Nathaniel were chatting with a brunette man with blue eyes the same shade as Carver's. He was wearing an Orlesian-inspired Ferelden-made suit of dark grey. He had no facial hair, and his brown hair was curly, but combed back in a similar style as Cullen prefers. He smiled when he noticed Lizbeth,

"Cousin! It's good to see you!"

She laughed, "I wasn't expecting such an... enthusiastic greeting, Simon."

He scoffed with a wave of his hand, "It's a wedding! A happy occasion!"

"And the Warden has been drinking," replied Zevran with a wink.

"Entirely the Antivan's fault, I assure you," continued Simon as he walked towards the group of women.

"Cousin Simon Amell?" questioned Olisa as she strode forward.

He grinned widely, "Cousin Olisa. The bride, and the Champion."

Still feeling emotional, Olisa hugged her hero cousin, "It's nice to finally meet you," she said as she pulled away.

Marianna and Charade strode forward, and Marianna introduced the two, "I'm Marianna Hawke, and this is Charade Amell. Our cousin, and daughter of Gamlen."

He shook both their hands politely, "Ah, yes, Uncle Gamlen. Will he be attending the ceremony?" He asked, directing the question at Charade.

She shrugged, "As far as I know."

"I... see." He said with a raised brow. "We're about to set off for the Chantry then?"

"Hawke's tying the knot!" Isabela wooped, and turned a flirtatious smile towards Simon. "Hey, remember me sweet thing?"

The assembled party made their way to the Chantry with little idle chatter. Olisa was quickly escorted to the same side-room that Aveline had been in for her wedding, before Cullen could catch her eye. Her appearance was to be a surprise for the groom. Those not of the wedding party, namely Zevran, Orana, Nathaniel, and Simon, took seats at the pews aligning the Chantry's center. Orana, with the aid of Zevran, quickly went over the flowers and decorations, to ensure that everything was setup as it should be.

Olisa was threatening to cry again, her eyes were watering and her face was turning red. "I'm getting married without Mother and Father here," she said in a watery voice. Marianna was rubbing her back in soothing circles, as Lizbeth held her hand. The other three women looked on with varying degrees of sadness.

"How did you do it Aveline?" Olisa asked one of her oldest friends, "Without your parents here?"

The Guard-Captain sighed heavily, "You just do, Hawke. You can't change that they're not here, but you keep their memories with you regardless."

"They are at the Maker's side watching over us now," said the Chantry Sister attending to them. "They will be watching with reverence and elation."

Olisa nodded sullenly and touched one of her eyes with her fingertips. She sniffled and asked, "Can someone get Orana? I've ruined my khol."

Several moments later, the entire Chantry fell silent, as first the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle to take their places adjacent to the podium. Cullen had just as many groomsmen in his party, but per the _suggestion _of Meredith, they were all Templars. Meredith herself was not at the ceremony, due to the possibility of assassination attempts, or so she claimed. She likely wasn't too fond of the idea of being in the same room with two 'free' mages. Which was fine for Olisa and Cullen, they would prefer if the cold-hearted woman were not in attendance anyway.

Cullen came down to take his spot beside his groomsmen and the Grand Cleric. He was wearing a Templar regalia-inspired suit of high quality, similar to the one he wore at the ball where he shared his first dance with Olisa so long ago. His shoes were polished to a high shine, and his hair was painstakingly styled. He was nervous. _Maker_, he'd never been this nervous before. He wasn't sure what to expect, he had never been on this end of a wedding before, but he felt nervous, yes, but he was excited too. He was positively buzzing with energy, although one could not tell at first glance, as he held himself in good composure.

Olisa was about to be his _wife_, and he her husband. He couldn't even think to ask for anything more.

Suddenly his attention was drawn to the sound of light footsteps in his opposite direction. When his eyes landed on his betrothed, he couldn't help the silent gasp that escaped him. She was _beautiful_, Maker, she was a sight to see. The way she looked at that moment would forever be engraved in his memory, and he would later recall it as the happiest time in his life. His heart sped up, his breathing increased through his now opened mouth, and his palms became sweaty with nerves. He fought a nervous twitch with great amounts of willpower. He just wanted to run up to her and scoop her into his arms.

Some of his thoughts must have translated into his expression, because he didn't miss the amused snort that seemed to emanate from Marianna's general direction. Although, he didn't check, as his eyes were stuck to Olisa's ever-closer form as she approached her assigned position for the ceremony about to be held.

She was finally standing across from him, less than an arm's length away, and she smiled nervously with a quivering lower lip. He noticed her eyes were a little red, and her complexion a little splotchy, and he pieced together that she had been crying. He felt his heart shatter a little, and his worry emerge to the surface. _Why was she crying? Does she doubt the wedding?_

No. He cleared that thought from his mind. Olisa loves him, and he loves her. He was certain of these things. But he still worried why she was upset.

"_Are you okay?" _he said silently without a single sound, and only the movements of his lips for her to see his words.

She nodded mutely and replied in a similar fashion with the word, _"Mother," _and he understood. In the days leading to the wedding she had cried and lamented more than once on how she had wished her mother could see her get married, and how her mother could help her with things like picking a gown, or flowers. He had tried his best to offer support in Leandra's stead.

The Grand Cleric's words stole their attention, and their wedding ceremony began.

Olisa had cried like a dam had burst as she recited her vows from memory. They were short, and to the point, and were not filled with things like poetry or nonsensical words of endearment. She expressed how she felt about Cullen, and about her love, without tarnishing it with unnecessary frills. Cullen's were recited in a similar manner, but included more references to the Maker and Andraste than Olisa's, for Cullen was a bit more religious than she, being raised by the Chantry and a Templar. He made oaths of protection and loyalty, pledging to be there for her when she needed him most. He would forever be her Knight, her protector and confidant.

The ceremony ended with an exchanging of rings and later, a chaste kiss between the couple. They were finally _married _and couldn't help the feelings of euphoria that enveloped them, and threatened to overwhelm their tentative holds on their restraints in public.

They exited the procession before their guests, and later found themselves at Olisa's estate. Cullen was given permission to officially move in with their marriage, and Olisa was beyond pleased with that news.

The reception had started, and the couple had yet to make an appearance, as they had arrived at the estate well before any guests started to arrive.

Isabela was standing with Marianna and Fenris, quite possibly trying to intrude on any possible moment between the two, as her lover was absent.

"I bet they're sealing the deal," the pirate smirked. "He's probably exploring her Deep Roads right now. You know, praising her Maker."

Marianna rolled her eyes, "Bela, can't you bother someone else? Like Varric? Or Aveline and Donnic?"

She shrugged, "No. I'm fine right here, sweetie." She suddenly looked back and forth between Marianna and Fenris with a feline grin, "How about it sweetie," she addressed Marianna. "Has he pampered your Paragon yet?"

"What!" Marianna explained turning a light shade of pink, "What are you talking about Isabela?"

She sighed, "Has he established his canon? C'mon. You must tell me if he has! I told you about kitten!"

Marianna frowned, "Yes, and I didn't want to know!"

"What's this?" Marianna sighed in relief as she heard Varric's voice. Even Fenris let loose some of the tension that had straightened his spine. "Are we teasing Twilight and Broody now?"

She groaned. They needed to find someone else to pester.

…...

_Note: This is the dress I based Olisa's gown off of (yes – I did research!): _

_www . davids bridal -dot- / Product _ Satin – Wedding – Gown – with – Beaded – Pop – Over – Jacket - CMB518_

_Just remove the spaces from the link and write 'com' after the -dot-, and it should work! Also imagine it in white silk, not satin, and the beading on the jacket in gold, and with a plain, white-boned half-corset atop. It seemed to fit 'Thedas' to me. :D Longer chapter like I promised! :) Although it is a day late. :( So sorry about that! But long chapters take time, and I've had trouble managing RL and fanfiction time together. It's sad. I'm so, so sorry, but I hope the wedding was worth the slight extra wait! Woot! Thanks again for your continued reads everyone!_


End file.
